Forever and Eternity!
by bangelluvforever
Summary: This is not goin' to be one big story, it's just going to be PURELY Zanessa and Troyella scenarios that come to mind, heart, and soul. The scenarios touch on different subjects, emotions, and well scenarios so, please read and enjoy. Different ratings!
1. Before you Begin

******AS NORMAL, YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL ABOUT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF EACH STORY BEFORE THE ACTUAL CHAPTER********

**~HSM Full Names && Nicknames~**

**Full names of Everyone I made up middle names, thank you (I know the Middle names suck, but please give me a little credit)**

**Troy Alexander Bolton**

**Gabriella Marie Montez**

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth**

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie

* * *

**

**Troy's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**__..._baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

_**Kelsi**__... _playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

_**Jason**__..._Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

_**Chad**__... _Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

_**Ryan**_... Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**Sharpay.**.. Anne

_**Taylor**__..._Sis (since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

_**Zeke**__... _Lake

_**Martha.**__.. _Lynn

* * *

**Gabriella's nicknames for people...**

_**Troy**__..._Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolton (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed or when making a reassuring statement to each other), honey, babe, Bolton (when they challenge each other)

_**Taylor**__..._Tay-Tay

_**Chad.**__.. _C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.) Chadster,

_**Kelsi**__... _Sweetz, Kels

_**Martha**__... _Dancing Queen, Mar-Mar

_**Ryan**__... _Ry-Ry

_**Sharpay**__..._Shar-Bear

_**Zeke**__..._LA, Laker

_**Jason**__..._Jas Allen

* * *

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people...**

_**Gabriella**__... _Brie-Ella,

_**Taylor**__..._Tay-Bay (since it rhymed and because she thought it was a cute nickname)

_**Troy**__... _Superstar

_**Zeke**__... _Zekey

_**Chad**__... _Danforth

_**Ryan**__... _Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

_**Martha**__... _Mar

_**Kelsi**__..._Memo

_**Jason**__..._Jersey

* * *

**Ryan's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**_... Gabriella Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Shar

_**Troy.**_.. Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

_**Chad**_... Chad Nicholas

_**Zeke**_... Zeke Lake

_**Taylor**_... Anne

_**Jason**_...Jas

_**Martha**_... My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

_**Kelsi.**_.. Kay

* * *

**Taylor's nicknames for people...**

_**Chad**_... lunkhead basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

_**Gabriella**__..._Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Sharpie (Sharpay only lets Taylor call her that and get away with it)

_**Martha.**_.. Mary Lynn

_**Kels****i**_... Monique

_**Troy**_... Alexander

_**Zeke**_... Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

_**Ryan**_...Ry

_**Jason**_... Jas, Jay

* * *

**Chad's nicknames for people...**

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Anne, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe, Tay

_**Gabriella.**_.. Montez, Little sis, ella, Gabster

_**Troy**_... Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

_**Sharpay.**_.. Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

_**Zeke**_... Baker boy

_**Kelsi**_... Kelly

_**Jason**_... Jas, Allen

_**Martha**_... Lynnsters

_**Ryan**_... Evans

* * *

**Martha's nicknames for people...**

_**Ryan**_... Honey, baby

_**Gabriella**_... Angel

_**Troy**_... Basketball boy

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Anne

_**Zeke.**_.. baker

_**Kelsi**_... Darling

_**Jason**_... Jas

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Annabelle

_**Chad**_... Jokester

* * *

**Zeke's nicknames for people...**

_**Sharpay**_... Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... Troy's Girl, Rie,

_**Ryan**_... Evans

_**Martha**_... Ryan's Girl, MLC

_**Jason**_... Jas

_**Kelsi.**_.. Kel

_**Chad**_... Chaddy

_**Taylor**_... TM

* * *

**Jason's Nicknames for People...**

_**Kelsi**_... babe, my baby

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... GM, sunshine, happy girl

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Evans

_**Zeke.**_.. Zeke man,

_**Martha.**_.. Hip hop queen

_**Ryan**_... Evans (almost all the guys gave Ryan that nickname so they all share it)

_**Taylor**_...Tay Annabelle

**Chad**... All and Mighty Chad

* * *

**Kelsi's nicknames for people...**

_**Jason.**_.. Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

_**Troy**_... playmaker

_**Gabriella**_... Shinning Star

_**Sharpay**_... Drama Queen

_**Ryan**_... RJ

_**Martha**_... Hip Hop Martha

_**Zeke**_... Lake, cookie man,

_**Chad**_... king of hunger

_**Taylo****r**_... Tam **(using her initials)**

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ...

_**The Characters...**_

The Characters that **you don't recognize belong to ME**!The Characters that you recognize **DON'T BELONG TO ME**!Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

_**SURPRISES...**_

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT...

_**LINKS...**_

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

_**Comments or Questions...**_

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

_**Thanks--**_To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,

Jessica


	2. It Won't Be Like This For Long

**Title: **It Won't Be Like This for Long

**Author: **Jessica L. Ayers (a.k.a bangelluvforever)

**Disclaimer: **As per always, I don't own anything related to HSM or the song!

**Claimer: **I only own my ideas, the plot and characters you don't recognize. I also own the middle names of all the HSM characters. I also own the nicknames!! :D

**Rating: **K+, I think this is my first K+ story so, I give myself a pat on the back.

**Feedback: **Very much appreciated.

**Characters: **Troy & Gabriella & Others.

**Full Summary: **Based on the song "It Won't Be Like This for Long" by Darius Rucker. It's Troyella and well, since I suck at summaries you'll just have to read it to know what it's truly about.

_**Oneshot started: October 8, 2009.**_

_**Oneshot finished: October 19, 2009.  
**_

**Author's Note: **I'm doing this oneshot because right now with my stories I'm in a writer's block and hopefully with writing this I'll get out of it soon. So wish me luck with getting out of it and I hope you like this. Please R&R! All my love, always, XOXO.

Toodles.

***READING TIP* **It'll help if you go to Youtube and look up It Won't Be Like This For Long by Darius Rucker and listen to it while reading this story. Oh, and words in quotation marks and that bold and italics are the words of saying them, which are the exact lyrics in the song :D

* * *

**=It Won't Be Like This for Long=**

**-By Jessica L. Ayers-**

_**//He didn't have to wake up, he'd been up all night**_

_**Lying there in bed listening to his newborn baby cry**_

_**He makes a pot of coffee, he splashes water on his face**_

_**His wife gives him a kiss and says it's gonna be okay**_

_**It won't be like this for long**_

_**One day we'll look back laughing at the week we brought her home**_

_**This phase is gonna fly by, so baby just hold on**_

_**It won't be like this for long//**_

Twenty-four year old, Los Angeles Lakers' star basketball player, Troy Alexander Bolton, was lying wide awake on his Vera Wang Sweetheart mattress bed with his beautiful Filipina high school sweetheart turned college sweetie turned fiancée turned wife sound asleep beside him, while he listened to their newborn baby's cries come through the baby monitor that sat on their right side nightstand.

With a sigh, he threw their red satin comforter and gold sheets off of his body, but made sure that his wife was still cuddled and safe in the blankets before he placed a kiss on her forehead, whispered a 'I love you' in her ear, and then slipped on a pair of pajama pants on over his Calvin Kline briefs.

Entering the Winnie the Pooh themed nursery, he softly turned the knob so, a soft glow lit the room and instantly smiled at the beautiful baby he spotted in the cherry wood crib.

"Baby Girl, what's all the fussin' about?" Troy asked as he walked over to the crib and looked at his beautiful baby girl, Isabella Marie Bolton, who had to be the most beautiful baby go ever grace Hollywood with her beautiful electric blue eyes that were inherited from her daddy, her perfect and soft lips that were inherited from her mommy, her blonde curly hair that was inherited from both him and his wife--the curls was all his wife's while the blonde was all him when he was sixteen--, her tanned complexion that she got from both of them, and the sweet and most adorable personality that was truly the most thing inherited from her parents.

Isabella just looked at her daddy, her little pink lips curving into a smile which caused Troy to just smile back at her as he lifted her up carefully into his arms. He placed a kiss on her head before walking over to the changing table and changed her diaper. After changing her diaper, he dressed her up in a cute little purple dress with white socks and picked her up to take her downstairs with him so he could warm up a bottle for his precious baby who already after fourteen days had her daddy wrapped around her cute little pinkie finger.

* * *

Downstairs he feed and burped her before putting her in her swing in the living room and letting it rock her to sleep while he put a pot of coffee on.

While splashing water on his face, he felt a pair of slender arms circle his torso before he felt a pair of warm lips on his shoulder blade followed by a warm cheek being placed over it.

"I woke up and you weren't there. Why?" The voice of his beautiful wife, Gabriella Marie Bolton, asked him followed by a soft yawn.

"Because I had to feed your daughter," Troy replied as he turned around and leaned against the counter, pulling her into him so, she could lay her head on his chest while his arms wrapped around her waist like hers where wrapped around his torso.

"My daughter, huh? What happened to her being yours because I do believe that she got that blonde hair and those electric blues that I love so much from you," Gabriella replied with a smile as she set her jaw on his chest and looked up at him while he looked down at her with a smile.

"Mmhm, your daughter," Troy told her before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mm, is that all I get?"

"Mmhm," Troy replied.

"Wildcat…" Gabriella whined.

"Brie…" Troy whined back even though he smiled at the use of the nickname that stuck ever since she first called him it in high school at East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico where their mascot was the Wildcat.

Gabriella smiled as she heard him yawn before placing a kiss on his jaw and saying, "It's gonna be okay. It won't be like this for long. One day we'll look back laughing at the week we brought her home. This phase is gonna fly by, so baby just hold on, okay? Because it won't be this way for long, Wildcat, so just hold on, okay?"

"I know, baby, I know, but you know me. I'm no morning person," Troy replied as he walked over to the refrigerator and freezer and opened up the left door which was the freezer door and pulled out a package of maple and brown sugar sausage, and honey smoked bacon while Gabriella opened up the right door and pulled out eggs and other things to make omelets.

_**//Four years later 'bout 4:30, she's crawling in their bed**_

_**And when he drops her off a pre-school she's clinging to his leg**_

_**The teacher peels her off of him, he says, "What can I do?" **_

_**She says, "Now, don't worry, this'll only last a week or two"//**_

"Daddy, I had a bad dream," Four year old, Isabella Bolton, said as she crawled into her parents bed at 4:30 in the morning dressed in her Winnie the Pooh nightgown.

"Oh, Baby Girl. Come here and I'll make the bad dream go away, okay?" Troy said as immediately woke up to the sound of his scared baby girl.

"Okay, Daddy," Isabella said as she crawled up so she was laying down, straddling her daddy's torso as he gently rubbed her back and started to sing her favorite song, "Breakin' Free."

Troy smiled as did Isabella as they felt Gabriella move to put her arm around them and placed a kiss on both of their cheeks before she joined her husband in singing the song until Isabella fell back asleep.

"I told you she's a daddy's girl," Gabriella whispered to her husband with a smirk.

"Hey, don't look at me! It's not my fault she's like her mother and has me wrapped perfectly around her pinky finger so, I'm at her every beck and call, and would walk the whole universe for her," Troy whispered his reply as he continued to rub his daughter's back before placing a kiss on the top of her sandy blonde haired hair that she had got from him, even though you probably couldn't tell because of his hair being a chestnut color now.

"Well, I can't wait to see the scene that will play out tomorrow when we drop her off for her first day of preschool," Gabriella informed him.

"Oh, don't remind me. It's already hard to imagine her being four, you know? And it's…scary."

"I know baby, but you know Kelsi will take really good care of her," Gabriella told Monique Neilsen had been their long time high school friend, who she had befriended when she and Troy "auditioned" for their winter musical in Junior Year. Ever since then Kelsi had been like an older sister to her and a younger one to Troy.

"I know she will," Troy replied before he gave her a light kiss. And then with a smile, he began to hum "The Start of Something New" to her which was the song they had did karaoke to, on the night they first met that faithful New Year's Eve at a ski lodge in Colorado.

----

"Kels!" Troy heard his wife exclaim as they walked into the colorful pre-school room and stopped a woman two inches taller than Gabriella, dressed in a yellow hat, a white pin-strip shirt, yellow dress pants, black Mary-Janes, and yellow beaded jewelry.

"Shining Star!" The Pre-School teacher replied before she moved towards them to hug Gabriella and then Troy who returned it the best he could with his little girl clinging to his leg. "Morning, Troy. Morning, Isabella."

"Morning, Kelsi," Troy replied as a small muffled reply came from below causing them to all smile and him to say, "What can I do?"

Kelsi just shook her head before turning it towards Gabriella and saying, "Your right, she's a true blue daddy's girl, like us."

"Mmhm," Gabriella replied with a soft smile.

Kelsi just smiled and then bent down to become eye level with Isabella as she began to softly talk, "Hey, Isabella, you remember me don't you? Auntie Kelsi?"

"Auntie Kelsi?" Isabella asked, looking up at her parents for confirmation.

"Yeah, Bella, it's Auntie Kelsi, you remember her don't you. She was just over at our house three days ago with the twins, Sammy and Michael, and played the piano while mommy and daddy sang, remember?" Gabriella asked as she bent down, careful of her black pencil skirt, before she pointed to a set of twins over at a table coloring, "And look there's Sam and Mikey."

"Sam? Mikey?" Isabella asked as she looked around for her "cousins" and once she stopped them she started to run towards then, but not before looking back at her parents and then running back towards her daddy who lifted her up and hugged her. "You'll stay won't you, Daddy?"

"Oh, Baby Girl, I wish I could, but I've got to go play ball with Uncle Chad, Uncle Zeke, Uncle Jason, Grandpa Jack, and Grandpa Greg," Troy told her as he rubbed her back.

Isabella then mumbled a reply before she turned to her head to lock her blue eyes with her mom's chocolate ones and asked, "Mommy, will you stay?"

"Oh, Bella, mommy wishes she could too, but she's got to go play cops and robbers okay?" Gabriella replied to her daughter, cops and robbers, referring to her job as the Los Angeles' District Attorney.

"Oh, okay," Isabella replied almost in tears.

"Oh, Baby Girl," Troy said as he hugged her before placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Well, both be here at noon, to pick you up though okay, and we'll all go to lunch before you and me go to Grandpa Jack's and Grandma Lucille's until mommy gets home, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Isabella replied before she said, "Daddy?"

"What is it, Baby Girl?"

"I love you," Isabella replied before giving him a butterfly kiss and a tight hug before saying and doing the same thing to her mother before she ran off to play with Sammy and Michael Cross, who we're Auntie Kelsi's and Uncle Jason's twins.

"You ready to go, honey?" Gabriella asked him as she wrapped an arm around his torso.

"Mmhm, let's go before I really do make myself skip practice to stay," Troy told her and together they hugged Kelsi who told them something before they walked out of the Pre-School with laced hands, both sad and happy that their baby was growing up and starting Pre-School.

-----

Fourteen days later, Troy and Gabriella watched as Isabella after hugging and kissing them and telling them she loved them, run and play with Sammy, Michael, and some more friends before waving goodbye to them as Kelsi's words rang through both of their heads, both knowing she was right, _**"It won't be like this for long. One day soon you'll drop her off and she won't even know you're gone. This phase is gonna fly by if you can just hold on**_

_**It won't be like this for long."**_

_**//Someday soon she'll be a teenager and at times he'll think she hates him**_

_**Then he'll walk her down the aisle and raise her veil**_

_**But right now she's up and crying and the truth is that he don't mind**_

_**As he kisses her goodnight and she says her prayers**_

_**He lays down there beside her till her eyes are finally closed**_

_**And just watching her it breaks his heart 'cause he already knows**_

_**It won't be like this for long**_

_**One day soon that little girl is gonna be all grown up and gone**_

_**And this phase is gonna fly by, so he's trying to hold on**_

'_**Cause it won't be like this for long//**_

The young father was laying in bed lost in thought of how someday soon his little girl was gonna be a teenager and at times he might think she hates him, like when he says no to her dating, he had to smirk at that thought, _there was now way in hell that is daughter was dating till she was like thirty, note to self keep that thought away from my very persuasive wife_. And then when he would walk her down the aisle, of course if her chosen fiancé wasn't murdered by his hand yet, and how'd he raise her veil; but he soon decided those thoughts when he was pulled out of them as he heard his baby girl let out a terrified scream from her room.

Seeing that his wife was moving to get up, he smiled and told her before placing a kiss on her head and getting up, "I'll go, you went last time. Stay sleep and keep the bed warm."

"Mkay, thanks honey," he heard her mumble as sleep dragged her back in to it's clutches again which made him make a mental note to come back and rescue her after rescuing his daughter.

----

"Daddy!" He heard her exclaim before she flew out of her bed and into his arms, bawling her eyes out.

"Shh, Isabella, I'm here now. You're okay, you're safe, now. I've got you, I've got you. Daddy's here," Troy told her soothing as he rubbed her back and moved to sit on her blue satin bed and sat there like that for what seemed like forever.

"Thanks for rescuing me, Daddy. I love you," He heard her whisper in his ear when the tears subsided before she placed a butterfly kiss on his lips.

"You welcome, Baby Girl, and you know I'll always be here to save you from anything. I would walk the universe for you and your mother. You're my girls," He told her before asking, "So, are you okay to go back to sleep now?"

"Mmhm, as long as you lay with me until I fall asleep," Isabella replied.

Troy smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead before nodding his head and saying, "Of course I will, anything for my Baby Girl. But, first what do we do when we go to bed, seeing as you didn't do them before because you fell asleep at Aunt Sharpay's."

"I say my prayers," The six year old, replied before she carefully got off of his lap so, they both could kneel down as she started their prayers, that she remembered by heart, thanks to her parents teaching it to her one verse at a time when she was four and five so, that she knew it now by heart:

**And now I lay be down to sleep, **

**I pray the Lord my soul to keep, **

**Thy angels watch me through the night, **

**And keep me safe 'til the morning Light.**

**Teach me to always say what's true. **

**Be willing in each task I do.**

**Help me to be good each day,**

**And lead me in the holy way.**

**I pray whatever wrongs I've done,**

**You will forgive me for every one.**

**Be near me when I wake again, and**

**Bless all of those I love. Amen. **

"Good job, Baby Girl. You remembered every word, I'm so proud of you," Troy told his baby girl as he got up off of his knees and tucked her in before he laid down beside her until her eyes were finally closed.

And he knew right then his heart broke as the words his wife and others have told him rang through his head, reminding him why he was trying to hold on because: _**It won't be like this for long**_.


	3. Stealing Cinderella

_**Title: **_Stealing Cinderella

_**Author: **_Bangelluvforever

_**Disclaimer: **_As per always, I don't own anything related to HSM or the song!

Claimer: I only own my ideas, the plot, and characters you don't recognize. I also own the middle names of all the HSM characters and their nicknames. :D

_**Lyrics: **_Courtesy of CMT dot (.) com

_**Rating: **_K+

_**Feedback: **_Yes please *holders her finger up as in to say "check please"*

_**Characters: **_Zac, Vanessa, and Vanessa's dad, Greg; Vanessa's mom, Gina; and Vanessa's little sister, Stella.

_**Full Summary: **_Based on the song "Stealing Cinderella" by Chuck Wicks. It's ZANESSA and well, since I suck at summaries you'll just have to read it to know what it's truly about.

_**READER'S TIP: **_Go on YouTube and look up the song and play it while reading it. And at the end the words in bold and italics are/is the lyrics to the end of the song. :D

_**Oneshot started: October 22, 2009.**_

_**Oneshot finished: October 23, 2009.

* * *

**_

_**=Stealing Cinderella=**_

_**-By Jessica L. Ayers-**_

_**(December 2014)**_

_**//I came to see here daddy**_

_**For a sit down man to man**_

_**It wasn't any secret**_

_**I'd be asking for her hand//**_

You could defiantly say it and see it, I, Zachary David Alexander Efron, am deadly afraid of my girlfriend of nine years, the brunette Goddess bombshell Vanessa Anne Hudgens', dad, Greg Hudgens, and especially on today of all days.

Why may you ask? Well, of course you can, today I'm going over to Vanessa's childhood home, not only for the annual family dinner that we have with my mom, Starla; my dad, David; my little brother, Dylan; and Vanessa's little sister, Stella; but I was gonna ask him--finally-- to marry his oldest and famous daughter. Yep, you heard me correctly and again I'm going to tell you that I'm deadly scared of him.

-----

"Momma, Bro and Sis, are here!" I smile as I hear Stella, dressed in a pretty sundress, excitingly say to her and Vanessa's mom, Gina, as we enter the kitchen of Vanessa's childhood home.

"Oh, my babies! It's so good to see you!" Gina said as she wiped her hands on her apron before rushing over to engulf me and my beautiful girlfriend in a tight and loving motherly hug.

"Hi, mommy. I missed you," my beautiful brunette, chocolate brown eyed, Filipina girlfriend say to her mom as they placed kisses on each other's cheeks.

"I missed you too, like always. Now, let me take a look at you," Gina told her before Vanessa did a little spin to show off her outfit causing Gina to comment on her outfit with Stella smiling brightly at her sister, "You look beautiful, Vanessa."

"Aw, thanks Mommy," Vanessa replied as she hugged her mom and then her little sister.

And I'll tell you they were right, she did, dressed in a beautiful short little black lace dress that feel about mid-thigh, a pair of strappy black 3 ¾ inch high heels, her hair down in her beautiful cascading Goddess like dark chocolate brown waves, her makeup was just simply smokey eye make up and red lip stick, and to top it off she had on the jewelry I bought her from Tiffany & Co. which was just a simple pair of sterling silver hoops, a sterling silver necklace that had the letters that spelled 'Love' and it dangled, tucked in her cleavage.

"Zac…Zac…Zaccy," Vanessa said, snapping me out of my gazing.

"Huh? Yeah, baby?" I replied with a smile.

"I'm gonna help mom set the table, why don't you go in the living room," She suggested with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, making sure both her, Gina, and Stella wouldn't mind.

"We're sure, sweetie. We got this plus I need to catch up with my daughter and I'm sure that Stella does too, right honey?" Gina told me and smiled at Stella who nodded her head.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything okay?" I told them.

"Alright, we will, don't worry. I love you," Vanessa told me as she hugged me before kissing my lips lightly.

"I love you too," I told her and then as she moved to go grab plates out of one of the cupboards, I winked at Gina and Stella, who gave me a thumbs up and a silent giggle. You see both Gina and Stella knew why what I planned on doing while Vanessa and I go on vacation to Fiji, next week, for a New Year's present…that is if Greg will let me.

Before walking into the living room, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the talk with the most important man and number one guy in my baby's life, her father.

_**//I guess that's why he left me waiting**_

_**In the living room by myself**_

_**With at least a dozen pictures of her**_

_**Sitting on a self//**_

"Zac," Greg greeted me as he stood up from his black leather recliner that I remember Nessa telling me she loved cuddling with her daddy in that every chance she got, and even now at the sweet age of twenty-six.

"Greg," I replied back, just how we always greeted each other, before we shook hands.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm just gonna go the to restroom and I'll be right back." He told me before exiting the room and going up the stairs.

I guess this, leaving me in the living room by myself with at least a dozen pictures of her on the right, sitting on the self, blended in with some of Stella, was his way of stalling for time…or just to make me even more nervous, if that was possible that is.

_**//Playing Cinderella**_

_**She was riding her first bike**_

_**Bouncing on the bed**_

_**And looking for a pillow fight**_

_**Running through the sprinkler**_

_**With a big popsicle grin**_

_**Dancing with her dad**_

_**Looking up at him**_

_**In her eyes I'm Prince Charming**_

_**But to him I'm just some fella**_

_**Riding in and stealing Cinderella//**_

Walking over to where the pictures of the love of my life sat, I smiled as I found many different ones. Ones from where she was dressed up in a cute Cinderella costume next to her cousin (or at least that's who she told me that was) from ones of her riding her first bike, bouncing on her parents bed and looking for a pillow fight which you could defiantly tell by the pillow in her cute little hands while feathers were in the air around her and her dad on the bed.

There was also one of her and Stella, where they were out in their backyard playing in the sprinklers that they had out back, which reminded me of the time we shot the Troy and Gabriella sprinkler scene in High School Musical 2, minus the two big popsicle grins, of course.

The next one was the one that I thought that was the most cutest up there, it was of her dressed in a cute little red Christmas gown, her feet on her daddy's, who was dressed in a tux, while they danced the Christmas Waltz with the Christmas tree the only light in the room and the sparkle in her eyes as she looked up at her daddy, who smiled at her as he looked at her, too.

_**//I leaned in towards those pictures**_

_**To get a better look at one**_

_**When I heard a voice behind me say**_

"_**Now, ain't she something, son?"**_

_**I said, "Yeah, she's quite a woman"**_

_**And he just stared at me**_

_**Then I realized that in his eyes**_

_**She would always be**_

_**Playing Cinderella**_

_**Riding her first bike**_

_**Bouncing on the bed**_

_**And looking for a pillow fight**_

_**Running through the sprinkler**_

_**With a big popsicle grin**_

_**Dancing with her dad**_

_**Looking up at him**_

_**In her eyes I'm Prince Charming**_

_**But to him I'm just some fella**_

_**Riding in and stealing Cinderella//**_

As I leaned in to get a closer look at one where she was with the whole cast of HSM at our reunion, back in 2012, I heard Greg behind me, enter the room again, before standing a foot away from me before he asked as he smiled at the picture of her with me, "Now, ain't she something, son?"

"Yeah, she's quite a woman," I replied with a smile as I turned around to meet his gaze and as he just stared at me I realized that she would always be his baby, his first born, but most of all his little Cinderella, and I would always be some fella that rode in and stole her away from him, while I'm Prince Charming in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and in her heart made of gold and diamonds.

_**//Oh he slapped me on the shoulder**_

_**Then he called her in the room**_

_**When she threw her arms around him**_

_**That's when I could see it too**_

_**She was playing Cinderella**_

_**Riding her first bike**_

_**Bouncing on the bed**_

_**And looking for a pillow fight**_

_**Running through the sprinklers**_

_**With a big popsicle grin**_

_**Dancing with her dad**_

_**Looking up at him//**_

Then, out of nowhere here gave me a firm pat on the back before he called for to her, "Vanessa, can you come in here, please?"

"Coming," I heard her sweet angelic voice reply as she walked in and with a smile she threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug followed by a giggle as he picked her up off the ground a little, placing a butterfly kiss on her cheek and right then and there I could see it too, she defiantly was playing Cinderella and I'm defiantly some fella that's sweeping in and stealing Cinderella away, not some Prince Charming.

And I'll tell your right now,_** if he gives me a hard time, I can't blame the fella, I'm the one stealing Cinderella.**_

_**THE END!!**_

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry that this almost another father-daughter connection relationship one, but again I wish I had really amazing relationship with my absence-tee father. So, again, I apologize, if it's not to late. I love you all, XOXO, always. **_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica**_

**Song: **_Stealing Cinderella _by Chuck Wicks

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	4. Exam Scores

_**Title: **_Exam Scores

_**Author: **_Bangelluvforever

_**Rating: **_T, for language and implied intimate contact

_**Disclaimer: **_Do not own anything having to or relating to HSM or the people who play them.

_**Claimer: **_I only own the bad idea, the bad spelling, grammar mistakes, nicknames, middle names, and, of course, the well worn HSM DVD's.

_**Characters: **_Gabriella, Troy, and Stacy

_**Parings: **_Troyella, duh, what else do I right.

_**Summary: **_Gabriella Montez gets her dreaded college exam scores back, but can't bring herself to open them. Which leaves who to the rescue?

_**Oneshot (thought of): October 27, 2009.**_

_**Oneshot started: October 28, 2009.**_

_**Oneshot finished: October 28, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, I don't know how college exams work, because again, I'm not in college. I'm just a sophomore in high school. So yep, but here it is, but before I get started I need you all to know that it's going to take me a while to update because I just got back from the E.R. last night because I have the Swine Flu and since I got that along with my asthma --I've had since I was a baby-- could turn really severe so, I could be rushed into the E.R. to be admitted if it takes a turn for the worst because they said people with asthma or allergies or pregnant are at a higher risk of severe to death from it. So, um, yeah, I'm here pushing myself to get this out today, hoping that it will hold you all off until I get the time to right and update my other stories. Again, I'm sorry, but I'm sick. I love you all. All my love, always, XOXO.

Toodles.

* * *

**=Exam Scores=**

**-By: Jessica L. Ayers-**

Gabriella Marie Montez sighed nervously and returned her attention to the white, A4 envelope that lay on her desk, next to her picture of her boyfriend of almost two years, her high school now college sweetie, Troy Alexander Bolton. That envelope contained the piece of paper that could change her options in life. Most kids called it the A level Exam Results. She called it plan Hell.

Troy, who was going to college 37.2 miles away from her at the University of California- Berkeley, while she attended Stanford; had arranged to come down and visit her for the weekend to be there for her when she opened it: to either comfort her or celebrate with her. That was before the heavens had opened up and decided to rain non-stop for the past five days. Almost the entire main route to Stanford from Berkley had been flooded causing Troy to have no way to get to her in her time of need. So, her lover was stuck at Berkley while she was trapped in her dorm room with that evil envelope. Gabriella was determined that she wasn't going to chicken out and she wasn't going to allow herself to leave the dorm until she'd opened it.

"Gabriella?" her roommate, Stacy Marie Jenkins, who was a nice and smart girl, asked tentatively. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh," Gabriella replied absentmindedly; her attention still focused on the envelope. _I can do it, it isn't that hard. Just pick it up and open it_, she thought.

"Gabi, you've been staring at that for two days," Stacy continued, somewhat apprehensively, "Maybe, you'll feel better if you open it?"

Gabriella's head turned towards her roommate and firmly shook her head no.

"I managed to work up the courage," Stacy tried to encourage the girl she had come to love as a sister. "I'm sure that if I can do it-"

"I can't do it, Stace," Gabriella interrupted her.

"Yes, you can, Gabi. You got this in the bag or in this case the envelope…no, bag…no, envelope. Oh, whatever! You know what I mean. Gabi, you're the smartest girl I know," Stacy told her as she sat down on her bed and reached out for Gabriella's hands, taking them in a comforting sister way.

"It's too hard. It's stronger then I am, Stace. I'm scared," Gabriella whispered.

Stacy sighed and shook her head before saying, "This is getting ridiculous, Gabi! Just take a deep breath and-".

Stacy stopped mid-sentence when she heard a loud knock on the door, having no idea who it could be. Her boyfriend, Xavier had been around to see them yesterday, only to have to duck flying objects courtesy of Gabriella after he had tried to touch her envelope. News had traveled fast and, in concern for everyone's safety, Mrs. Montez had decided it would be best if everyone stayed out of her way until she'd either opened it or calmed down. Stacy secretly agreed with Ms. Montez, but she couldn't exactly just abandon her "sister" in her time of need.

After getting up and answering the door, Stacy felt relief flood through her at the sight of Gabriella's beloved boyfriend standing in the doorway, completely drenched. Water soaked his hair and droplets clung to his eyelashes and lips. His shirt was plastered against his chest like a second skin and his jeans were tighter than she thought possible. Realizing she was staring, she quickly looked away in embarrassment before she pleaded as he walked in and closed the door behind himself, "Troy! Oh thank God, you managed to get here! How? Oh, never mind, that doesn't matter at the moment. Will you please do something?! Gabi's going completely nuts, I think if she doesn't open that soon she's going to go catatonic."

Troy just gazed at his girlfriend who sat cross-legged on the bed in his old basketball jersey from Junior Year in high school and a pair of his plaid boxers, staring with glazed over eyes at the envelope on her desk. He smiled slightly at the sight of her and then turned back to Stacy.

"I'll leave you two alone," Stacy whispered quietly, getting the hint, as she picked up her backpack and overnight duffle bag and said, "I hope you have better luck then we've had, although I'm sure you will, since, you know, you're Troy, and she's Gabriella, but then, you knew that, and I'm babbling. And I'm just gonna say 'good luck and I'll be staying at Xavier's this weekend bye'."

Troy just laughed slightly and nodded before turning his attention back to his girlfriend as Stacy slipped away.

"Brie," He spoke quietly, but she heard him clearly. She would always hear him call her name. She looped up and her expression changed from that of frustration to that of surprise, amazement, shock and finally joy. She jumped up and leapt into his waiting arms, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck and her legs tightly around his torso, pulling him closer, if humanly possible.

"You came!" She exclaimed happily before she crashed her lips to his.

Pulling back, Troy and Gabriella both let out a chuckle before he said, "I'm getting you all wet."

Her chocolate brown eyes widened as if realizing the state he was in for the first time, and then she beamed at him as she said, "You got all wet, just for me."

"Like I'd miss you opening your results, especially when you were there when I opened mine," Troy teased.

Gabriella frowned slightly as she warned him, "Don't go thinking I've passed because I've probably failed everything."

Troy's response was just to kiss her gently before putting her down and taking her hand, guiding her onto her bed. She looked at him in puzzlement when he remained standing.

"Sit down," She told him, gently.

Troy shook his head, smiling gently as he said, "I'll soak your bed."

"Don't care," Gabriella replied firmly. "If you're not in bed then I won't be. So you either sit your ass down here now, or I'll-"

Troy laughed at her order and did as she requested, and then smiled as Gabriella immediately curled up against him, not caring about his rain-soaked shirt. Troy raised his eyebrows when she began to unbutton his shirt and as she said sweetly, "You have to get this shirt off or you'll catch pneumonia."

"Uh huh," Troy said, not believing her causing her to giggle.

"Whatever. I just like seeing you in my bed shirtless. It gives me nice memories when you're gone. Is that such a crime?" she replied.

Troy just grinned in amusement and said, "You, Ms. Montez, deserve first prize for the ability to try and change the topic; this time the topic being your results. However, it's not going to work," Troy told her with an amused grin.

"You're not being fair, Wildcat," Gabriella huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"No, I'm just being your concerned boyfriend who wants to put you out of your misery by simply opening the results," he corrected, amused by his girlfriend's behavior.

"No, if you where being a nice boyfriend, you would make love to me all weekend long and take my mind off of that envelope," the brunette replied.

"Trust me, Baby, I have every intention of ravishing you all weekend, possibly longer if I'm not needed for drama or basketball practice, but first we're going to open your results."

"I can't," Gabriella told him, simply.

"Okay….then, we'll do like you did mine. I'll open yours since you opened mine," Troy offered as he stood up and grabbed the envelope.

She looked at him with uncertainty for a moment before nodding her head reluctantly. Gabriella watched anxiously as he picked the envelope up and opened it before saying, "How many C's and D's did I get?"

"You didn't," Troy said simply, but she didn't see the smile on his lips and the happiness in his eyes.

Gabriella felt a rush of cold flow through her. She hadn't managed to pass anything?! No, it couldn't be that bad, it couldn't.

"Aren't you going to ask me how many A's you got?" Troy prompted her.

"Fine, how many?" Gabriella said with a sigh; knowing there was no chance of her getting any A's. Sure she had been a straight A student in high school, but this was college, a higher level of education, and with Stanford being an Ivy League College, you could bet your ass that the courses were harder especially those in her chosen major, law.

"A lot, like always."

Gabriella looked at him in surprise, "You've got to be kidding me. I passed them all?!"

Troy shook his head as he said with a bright smile, "You got A's, Baby Brie! Like always! I knew it, you're the smartest girl I know!" He exclaimed and before she knew what was happening he pulled her tightly to him, his lips finding her s with a tenderness that Gabriella knew could only be Troy.

"I got…A's?" She asked in disbelief.

Troy just chuckled before saying softly, "You had nothing to worry about. So, now you have every option available to you."

Gabriella looked into his bright electric blue eyes and saw a vulnerability there, a worry that she'd moved on with her life without him before she said as he gently caressed his cheek, "You know, I was so worried about my results, but if I think about it, they don't really matter. They're not what's important to me. I can live without A's or B's or any other grade, but I know what I can't live without and you want to know what that is, Wildcat?"

"What?" Troy asked her gently as he caressed her cheek in return.

"Y…O…U, you," Gabriella replied before she continued, "Wherever I choose to work at a law firm or whatever else I do in my life, you're gonna be a part of it whether you like it or not. If I have to drag you kicking and screaming with me then so be it, but-- just like you didn't want yourself to be a goodbye in my life-- I don't want you to be another goodbye in my life. I love you, Troy Alexander Bolton, with everything I am. I'm yours in soul, in body, and in heart."

"You don't know how much that means to me," Troy murmured, his voice thick with emotion.

"Well, I meant every word. Now, about your earlier promise, about ravishing me. You'd better keep it because remember what I said about the kicking and the screaming."

With a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smirk he replied, "I'm a man of my word, and rest assured that you _will_ be screaming tonight, just not out of pain."

Gabriella giggled as Troy gently tackled her to her bed and proceeded to fulfill his promise…

***The End***

* * *

_**Well, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. And again it will take me a while to update because of my earlier explanation so, I hope this will hold you all over and I hoping to update very soon. I love you as per always. XOXO.**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica.**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	5. Edward Mason Cullen

**Title:** Edward Mason Cullen

**Author:** Jessica L. Ayers

**Disclaimer:** So, don't own anything related to HSM or "New Moon" or the Twilight Saga or Edward Mason Cullen/Robert Pattinson.

**Claimer:** I only add the bad spelling and grammar (which will hopefully be not so many since well, I'll explain that in the author's note), the middle names, the parents names (except for Lucille & Jack Bolton's), and the nicknames and middle names.

**Rating:** T for language.

**Feedback:** Yes, please. Very much appreciated.

**Characters:** Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Martha, and the parents.

**Full Summary:** The girls along with the moms' drag the dads and boys to watch "New Moon" with them where they keep saying how hot Edward Cullen, played by Robert Pattinson, is and how they want one. So, when Gabriella already says she has one, they (the females) ask confused, what she means, and she tells them how she thinks of Troy as her own personal Edward.

**One shot started: November 12, 2009.**

**One shot completed: **

**Author's Note:** Hiya all! Well, I'm home sick today so, I thought I would work on a new one shot that's been stuck in my head and in my writing notebook for for-ev-er. And I'm especially going to love writing this one because….I GOT MICROSOFT OFFICE 2007 finally and it totally rocks! God, I love it so much, but not as much as you guys, but it comes into a close second, but of course HSM beats you all. Sorry, it's the truth and I hope you all aren't made at me about that. Well, here it is, enjoy and please R&R! I love you all, XOXO.

Toodles.

* * *

**Edward Mason Cullen**

**By Jessica L. Ayers**

**(November 20, 2009.)**

"I'm telling you right now, Troy Alexander Bolton, if you don't stop playing that game and hurry up and get ready, I'm going to drag you by your ear kicking and screaming and then I'll sell your _all_ of your game systems," Seventeen year old, Gabriella Marie Montez, told her boyfriend of two years, Troy Alexander Bolton, who was taking his sweet time getting around.

"You wouldn't dare," Troy replied as he turned to look at her after he pressed the start button to pause his game on the Xbox 360.

"Try me," Gabriella said in a dangerously low voice with the most evil look in her eyes.

Troy just looked at her before swallowing loudly and quickly saving his game before shutting off the system, getting ready to take his girlfriend to meet their parents, their friends, and their friends parents at the movie theatre.

"Thanks, Wildcat!" Gabriella replied happily, skipping over to him and then placing a kiss on his cheek before she moved to put on her metallic gold stilettos that went perfectly with her black spaghetti strap cami, the gold leather jacket that sat over it and fell just above her bust, and her black skinny jeans.

"Yeah, yeah," Troy muttered, slipping on his black VANS before grabbing his car keys and wallet.

"Ready?" Gabriella asked excitingly.

"Yeah, let's go," Troy told her with a soft smile.

"Yay!" Gabriella exclaimed before grabbing his hand and her Louis Vuitton tote and dragging him out of their apartment.

* * *

**(Movie Theatre)**

"Brie-Ella!" Gabriella heard her best friend, Sharpay Anne Evans, exclaim before she was enveloped into a loving and tight embrace.

"Shar-Bear!" Gabriella replied, squeezing her back with a wide smile.

"You ready?" Sharpay asked her with a wide smile as she looped her arms with her bestie's as they walked towards everyone else that stood at the end of the long line of people on the left side of the massive theatre.

"He most defiantly is! You, ready?"

"Oh, yeah, he defiantly is! Edward Cullen a.k.a. Robert Pattinson is so h…o…double t, hott," Sharpay told her with a wide smile.

"He most defiantly is," Gabriella heard the rest of the females from the group – Troy's mom, Lucille Bolton; Gabriella's mom, Inez Montez; Sharpay and Ryan's mom, Derby Evans; Taylor's mom, June McKessie; Taylor's older sister, Monica McKessie-McCall; Chad's mom, Vanessa Danforth; Zeke's mom, Molly Baylor; Martha's mom, Lynn Cox; Jason's mom, Kelly Cross; Kelsi's mom, Miranda; and Kelsi's younger sister, Jasmine Nielsen – agree with them.

"Hey, guys, girls!" Gabriella greeted all of them with bright smile.

"Hey, Gabriella," the females and the dads and the other males (minus Troy) greeted her.

"What took you so long, Baby Girl?" Gregory "Greg" Anthony Montez asked his daughter as he hugged her before kissing her forehead.

"Well, somebody," Gabriella started as she glanced at Troy before continuing, "wouldn't get his butt away from the Xbox 360. It took me having to threaten to drag him by his ear kicking and screaming and then selling all of his game systems to get him to get ready."

Greg just laughed as did the others that heard Gabriella while Troy just rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders before placing a kiss on her temple.

"Dude, Taylor didn't even have to go that far with me," Troy's best friend since preschool, Chad Nicholas Danforth, told his best friend, Taylor referring to his girlfriend, Taylor Annabelle McKessie.

Troy just glared at his boyfriend as the others laughed and then laughed harder as Troy said, "Dude, that's because you're like the girls and our moms; totally obsessed with these movies."

"So, what, sue me," Chad told him with a chuckle as they all moved up in the long line.

"So, how's the basketball coming along?" Jackson "Jack" Bolton, asked Gabriella's dad, who was the head coach of the Los Angeles Lakers.

"Awesome, the guys are so ready to kick some serious ass this year," Greg replied with a wide smile.

"I bet," Chad's dad, Kyle Adam Danforth, commented before all the dad's and the younger men got engrossed in a conversation about none other than basketball, specifically, NBA basketball; while the females got engrossed in a conversation about how cool "New Moon" which was the second movie and book in Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Saga, would be and how hot Edward Cullen was.

------

"I'm telling you he's simply dreamy," Sharpay said as the females all sat in the front row with their husband and or boyfriend sitting behind them.

"Most defiantly," Sharpay's twin older (by two minutes) brother's girlfriend, Martha Lynn Cox, agreed as the other's nodded their heads in agreement.

"Will you girls stop saying how dreamy and how hot he is and the character he plays is," Chad asked them, speaking for all of the males.

"We'll stop when you guys stop being jealous," Kelsi Monique Nielsen, told them, speaking for all the females.

"Touché," Ryan Joshua Evans, muttered as the males all laughed and then immediately stopped as they got death glares from the women.

"Yes, we are," Martha told her boyfriend proudly with the other females all nodding their heads in agreement causing the guys to roll their eyes before picking up where they left off in their conversation about NBA basketball.

-------

**(After the movie)**

"Oh my lanta, that was simply amazing!" Sharpay exclaimed as they walked out of the theatre after having seen the movie.

"Uh huh," the other females and Chad agreed.

"I mean seriously, can Robert Pattinson a.k.a. Edward Cullen get any hotter?!" Sharpay asked.

"Well, it must have been possible because he simply did get hotter," Gabriella told her as the females all smile while the males just rolled their eyes and the younger ones gagged.

"Seriously, I so want an Edward Mason Cullen," Taylor told them.

"Uh huh," all the females, minus Gabriella, agreed.

"Don't you want one, mija?" Inez asked her daughter.

"Nah, I've already got one," Gabriella told them proudly and then giggled at theirs and the males' confused reactions.

"Brie-Ella, you've confused me. Care to explain?" Sharpay asked her best friends or more like twin.

"What, I never told you guys that I thought of Troy as my own personal Edward?" Gabriella asked them.

"Noooo," everyone replied.

Gabriella just giggled before shrugging her shoulders and saying, "How about I'll explain it over pizza at Cece's, what do you say?"

"I say, yes oh yes!" Chad exclaimed excitingly his brown eyes shining brightly causing them all to laugh.

* * *

**(Cece's Pizza)**

"Okay, Brie-Ella, spill. How do you think of Superstar over here," Sharpay said pointing to Troy before she continued, "as your own personal Edward Cullen."

"Easy," Gabriella replied simply before she told them, "Edward's sexy, invincible, loving and romantic, kind, considerate, a true gentleman, strong, fast, um…did I miss anything?"

The females all thought for a moment before shaking their head 'no' as they said, "No."

"Okay. Well, this is how I see Troy as my own personal Edward Mason Cullen. Edward's sexy, Troy's sexy. Edward's invincible, Troy's invincible when it comes to basketball, food," that caused everyone, minus Troy who just glared at her, to laugh before she continued, "his family, his friends, and me. Edward's loving and romantic; Troy's loving and defiantly romantic. Edward's kind and considerate and so is, my Wildcat. They're both true blue down to the core gentleman and strong. Edward's fast and so is Troy when it comes to eating," everyone laughed at this again, except for Troy who just glared before she continued, "being there for someone in need, and, of course, in basketball. See, that's how I see him as my own personal Edward."

"Well, then Brie-Ella, I consider you the luckiest girl in the whole wide universe," Sharpay told her best friend with a wide smile.

"Aw, thanks, Shar-Bear," Gabriella replied before Troy pulled her in for a passionate kiss. After a few minutes, when breathing became an issue, Gabriella pulled back and rested her forehead on his and asked as she locked their eyes, electric blue on chocolate brown, "Wow! What was that for, not that I'm complaining."

"It's a thank you, I love you, and I think of you as my own personal Bella Swan, all wrapped in one kiss," Troy replied softly causing the girls and moms' to 'aw' at them while the dads and boys to just pretend to gag, but stopping as soon as they got whacked on the back of their head by their wife or girlfriend.

"I love you too, 'Edward'," Gabriella replied with a giggle.

Troy just chuckled before playing along with her and saying, "Well, I love you too, 'Bella'".

**~The End!**

_**

* * *

Well, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it enough to review and tell me what you think. So as soon as I get the internet back on which is hopefully tomorrow, I'll post this and look forward to your comments/reviews. All my love and hugs and kisses. **_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica ;)**_

**Question:** Who would you rather have as your boyfriend?

Troy Alexander Bolton/ Zac Efron

Edward Mason Cullen/ Robert Pattinson

Both!

None!

(Since this had mentions of the _Twilight_ saga, I'll add my favorite quote from the book in it as my closing)

**"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" – Edward Cullen, _Twilight_.**


	6. Then

_**Title: **_Then

_**Author: **_Jessica L. Ayers

_**Disclaimer: **_As per always, I don't own anything related to HSM, the celebrities, or the song!

_**Claimer: **_I only own my ideas, plot, the nicknames, and of course the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

_**Rating: **_K+

_**Feedback: **_Very much appreciated.

_**Characters: **_A lot of different ones.

_**Pairings: **_Zanessa (who else do I write about?)

_**Full Summary: **_It's the night of the 2012 Oscars and this was finally the moment that an amazing actor and his wife were looking forward too. Find out that these two are and the journey the two will take on this fateful night.

_**One shot started: November 11, 2009.**_

_**One shot finished: November 14, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's a new on and I hope you all like it. It may not be my best, but lets face it none of them are. So, before I close up this short author's note I would like you all to take a brief moment of silence and pray a prayer of thanks to all the brave souls of past and present, young and old, woman and men, fallen heroes. I know I will because my four grandpas (my grandma married a lot) all served in WWII. All my love, XOXO.

Toodles.

* * *

**=Then=**

**-By Jessica L. Ayers-**

**(March 12, 2012)**

So this was it, the night that every actor and actress, both young and old, wished they could take part in by being nominated and or winning. Tonight was the biggest formal ceremony at which the awards for the Grammy Awards (for music), the Golden Globe Awards (for all forms of media), and the Emmy Awards (for television), were often modeled from tonight.

This night, on March 12, 2012, was the reason why actresses got and looked for the perfect dress and if they couldn't find one, they would have one made which would take hours upon hours upon months upon minutes upon seconds to make. Tonight's award show wasn't just for Hollywood's most powerful and glamorous, though -- millions of people tune in every year to root for their favorite movies and actors/actresses, check out the incredible clothing on display, or maybe just catch any embarrassing podium mishaps as they happen.

This also maybe the reason while main street of downtown Los Angeles, California in front of the Kodak Theatre was closed off for the long walk on the red carpet that would be filled with cheering fans waiting to see their favorite Hollywood idols, all the media attention, and of course why millions around the world tuned it, tonight was the 84th Academy Awards night, or as you could call it, tonight was the night of the 84th Oscars.

Oh, and this could also be the reason why right now the most beautiful twenty-four year old Filipina actress was running around her house that she shared with her wonderful husband of two years, like a chicken that got it's head cut off while rushing from room to room upstairs in their beautiful and simply amazing mansion.

"V, will you calm down?!" The blonde bombshell, Ashley Tisdale, who known for her role as the Ice Queen, Sharpay Evans, from the hit of the century, _High School Musical_, which was soon followed by it's sequels, _High School Musical 2_ and _High School Musical 3: Senior Year_.

"I am calm…calm as ever," Vanessa told her best friend before she headed into her walk-in lingerie closet to look for some undergarments to put on after she got out of the shower.

Ashley, just looked at her co-star from all of the movies from the HSM trilogy, Adrianne Monique Coleman or, what she went by in Hollywood, Monique Coleman, who played brainic Taylor McKessie, who along with Ashley just rolled their eyes at their best friend's or little "sister's" antics.

"Wow! Ashley, that dress simply looks stunning on your, it fits your frame beautifully…and your hair," Monique told the blonde who just smiled as she stood in front of the three full length mirrors that caught every angle of her.

"Thanks, Monique. And girl, I've got to say it so do you," Ashley told the beautiful African American actress, who just smiled and came up to stand by her.

"You both look stunning and will look stunning while I look fat," They heard Vanessa tell them through the closed bathroom door.

And Vanessa was right, they both did look stunning.

Monique was dressed in a beautiful dress that would make a lasting impression when she arrived on the red carpet to the Oscars. The sexy strapless dress by Night Moves had a zebra print and sequin accents to give it a playful, yet elegant style. Her hair was up in a beautiful French Twist; her make up was done in light shades with clear lip gloss. Her make up, all from Tiffany & Co., consisted of a simple Paloma Picasso 20 Carat pendant necklace that had a rock crystal in sterling silver, matching earrings sat in her ears, and a simple narrow sterling silver bracelet sat on her wrist with the inscription "What team?! Wildcats…Forever!" in cursive letters engraved on it; this bracelet was given to her, Ashley, and Vanessa by the director and choreographer from the trilogy, Kenny Ortega, as a present from their HSM reunion back in 2010. And to top off her outfit, a pair of black "Exquisite pumps in satin and embroidery" 4 inch high heels from Louis Vuitton (LV) which were inspired by a dress worn by Marilyn Monroe.

Ashley was dressed in a simple light pink floor length strapless sweetheart neckline dress that had beading under the bust, a pair of custom made light pink 4 inch "Mariah" stilettos that had Swarovski butterfly ornaments at the toe and ankle straps, and her hair was down in her beautiful blonde goddess like waves. Her make up was lightly done and to top off her outfit, she had on beautiful jewelry from Tiffany & Co. (T & Co.) – an outstandingly beautiful Morganite swag necklace that Tiffany used to celebrate gemologist Dr. George Kunz who named the pink stone morganite in honor of Tiffany patron J.P. Morgan so, beside the three pale pink tear drop diamonds, it had brilliant round white diamonds in platinum silver; her earrings matched her necklace; and she had on the same bracelet Monique had on.

"You will not," the two girls disagreed.

"Will too," Vanessa shot back."

"Will not and we'll prove it as soon as you come out here and show us that magical dress that was custom made for you," Ashley told her best friend.

"Fine, but I warned you," Vanessa told them as she opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

When Ashley and Monique, their jaws dropped wide open and their eyes went wide at the beauty that stood in front of them, but Vanessa, who was still feeling insecure, took in the wrong way and went back into the bathroom closing the door behind her before telling them as she sniffled, "See, I told you! I'm fat!"

"No, you're not. We're just stunned…" Monique started to say.

But Vanessa interrupted her and said, "Yeah, stunned by my fat."

"V, you're not fat. Okay? Will you please calm down?" Ashley asked her best friend.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! How can you sit out there, and tell me that, _when you don't know_ what's going to happen tonight at the Oscars. This will either make me or break me, A. I really can't calm down so, shush it," the Filipina told her best friend, through the door.

"Hun, why don't you just come out here and sit down and take a breather?" Monique asked the twenty-four year old.

"You do realize we're never going to get her to calm down right?" Ashley told Monique, seeing that Vanessa still didn't come out of the bathroom.

"Oh, where there's a will, there's a way," Monique told Ashley, who just looked at her confused before she got it as soon as Monique gave her a pointed look.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Ashley murmured before she fetched her black iPhone out of her Louis Vuitton bag and quickly pressed Speed Dial Number 3 and waited for the person to pick up their cell phone. After the other person picked, up she told them what was going on before hanging up with a wide smile pointed towards Monique, who just smiled along with her, knowing that Vanessa would defiantly be coming out of the bathroom and knowing that she defiantly wasn't fat.

-----

"Alright, where is she?" The twenty-five year old, heartthrob and male triple threat – his wife being the female triple threat and beauty – said as he walked into his and his wife's bedroom with worry written all over his beautiful, loving, and stunning electric blue eyes.

"In there," the two girls told their HSM co-star, Zac Efron, who had played Vanessa's character's, Gabriella's, love interest, Troy Bolton, from the HSM trilogy; he had also been her boyfriend for five years, and now her husband for two and half years.

"Thanks…and do you think…" the actor started.

"Give you guys some alone time, sure, but remember Efron we need to be out of this house by six to be in the limo so, we're on time for the red carpet," Ashley warned the man she thought of as her younger "brother", who just chuckled and nodded his head.

"Don't worry, I know. Nessa and I wouldn't miss tonight for the world," Zac told Ashley and Monique before hugging them and then waiting until they were out of the bedroom before walking over to the bathroom door and softly knocking on it. "Nessa, baby, why don't you come out of there and sit on our bed so, you can talk to me?"

After a few seconds, he heard a sniffle before he watched as the bathroom door open and his wife launch herself into his arms as she cried softly.

"Oh, Nessa," Zac whispered as he led her over to their Vera Wang Sweetheart mattress bed and sat down before pulling her onto his lap so, he could comfort her. "Nessa, honey, what's wrong?"

"I look fat," Vanessa whispered to her husband before she softly said, "And you look handsome and you don't need to be seen with a fatty like me on the red carpet for the Oscars."

"Vanessa Anne Efron," Zac said, and with the use of her full name it not only got her to know what he was going to say was important and sincere, but it also was to get her attention, "You listen to me, and you listen good. You. Are. Not. Fat. You hear me? You're not fat one bit. Okay? You're the most beautiful goddess I've ever seen, that anyone's ever seen. And I'm so proud and still to this day, amazed to call you my wife; and to introduce you as 'this is Vanessa Efron, my wife'. Okay? God, Nessa, you're the most amazing angel to ever grace Hollywood and you'll defiantly win that Oscar."

"You sound so sure that I'll win it," Vanessa told him as she locked their eyes, electric blue on chocolate brown.

"That's because I am a hundred and trillion percent positive that you'll win," her husband told her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, the same thing goes for you. I, also, am a hundred and trillion percent positive that you'll win your Oscar, too," his wife replied before she softly kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Why, thank you," Zac told her with a soft smile before asking, "So, you okay now?"

"Yeah, I am, thanks Zaccy," Vanessa replied softly.

"Nessa, it's no problem. That's one of the many reasons what I'm here for," Zac told her with a soft smile before he leaned into kiss her softly, yet passionately.

"God, I love you," Vanessa whispered once she pulled back, reluctantly, from their kiss.

"Well, that's good to know and I'll never get tired of hearing it. But, you know what?"

"What?" Vanessa asked, even though she had a pretty good idea of how he would reply.

"I love you too, Mrs. Efron," Zac said with a bright smile.

"And, I'll never get tired of hearing you call me that, Mr. Efron," Vanessa replied with her own bright smile.

Smiling, they both turned their heads toward their bedroom doors – in-swing French doors – and asking together, "Yeah?"

"You guys okay in there?" Monique asked in what the HSM cast and crew had come to dub her motherly voice.

"Yeah, I've got her back to her normal none insecure self," Zac told Monique before placing a kiss on his wife's forehead before asking, "Is the limo here, yet?"

"Yeah, it just pulled in. You guys still riding with us or are you guys taking your own?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, we're taking our own incase Vanessa gets tired and you guys don't' want to leave," Zac replied.

"Okay, we'll then I think from what Ashley's yelling up the stairs at me, that your limo's here too," Monique told them.

"Alright, thanks. We'll be right down," Zac replied.

Smiling and sighing softly, Vanessa decided to get up and walk over to the three full length mirrors to give herself one last inspection before she left for her red carpet doom.

"You look simply breathtakingly stunning, baby," Zac, dressed in his black Calvin Kline tux and black tie, told his wife as he admired her once she turned around to face him.

And he was right she, did look simply amazing dressed in a beautifully stunning sexy white halter top low v-neck sequin covered floor length dress with a pair of silver 2 5/6 inch high heels that coiled up her legs. Her hair was in her natural goddess like and envious brunette waves and her make up consisted of smokey eye make up. Her jewelry, from T & Co. also, consisted of a Tiffany Keys Heart key charm that was encrusted in brilliant white round diamonds and it dangled on a beautiful sterling silver chain, a pair of Tiffany Metro Hoop earrings with round brilliant diamonds in 18k white gold sat in her ears, around her wrist was the same bracelet that Ashley and Monique had on, and lastly, but certainly not least was her engagement ring which was the world's favorite engagement ring, the ring of rings, the most brilliant ring ever, The Tiffany Setting ring sat on her left ring finger with her wedding band – the Channel-set band ring with a full circle of round brilliant diamonds in platinum – sat above it; both, together, looking absolutely stunning and every female envious of her.

"Aw, thanks, babe. And, you look pretty handsome yourself," Vanessa commented with a blush.

"Why, thank you," Zac replied with a proud smile before he asked, offering his arm, "Shall we, malady?"

"We shall, kind sir," Vanessa said with a giggle as she looped her arm with his as they both laughed, walking out of their bedroom and house.

* * *

**(The Kodak Theatre)**

**"ZANESSA, OVER HERE!"**

**"ZAC!"**

**"VANESSA!"**

**"VANESSA, TURN THIS WAY!"**

**"ZAC, ONE OF YOU KISSING VANESSA!"**

The paparazzi kept screaming as Zac and his wife stepped out of their limo and joined the other HSM members – Ashley and Monique, but also two of their other co-stars, Corbin Blue (who, played afro haired Chad Danforth) and Lucas Grabeel (who, played Sharpay's twin brother, Ryan Evans) – so they could all walk up together.

Eventually, E! News got a hold of the married couple, who happily smiled and stood together next to the interviewer.

"So, Zac and Vanessa, I know I'm late, but 'Happy Two Year Anniversary!'", the interviewer, Melody, told them with a bright smile.

"Thanks," the married couple replied together causing them both to smile at each other.

"So, how's I'm sure we all want to know, how's the married life been treating you too?" Melody asked them.

"It's been amazing to us, Melody," Vanessa told Melody as she squeezed her husband's hand.

"Well, that's great to hear. So, there's no way you guys see a…let's say…a clique Hollywood marriage ending coming for you guys. You know the ones where you're only married for a little bit and then separate?"

"God, no," Zac instantly replied.

"Well, that's wonderful to hear. Especially for all of those Zanessa followers, I myself am one, so I would think that," Melody said before she giggled a little bit as the married couple just smiled.

"Well, thanks for supporting us," Vanessa kindly told her with a smile.

"Hey, what's right is right, and you two? Oh, you two are most defiantly a look at a true Happily Ever After, a true fairytale ending to the perfect love," Melody told them with a bright smile.

"Aw, thanks, you're really sweet to say something like that," Vanessa thanked her.

"Well, like I said, what's right is right," Melody replied before she asked, "Okay so, all of us have been wondering, the necklace your wearing now, Vanessa, you've been seen with it since on and never off since you guys got back from your Anniversary trip to Bora-Bora, which by the way how was that? I mean no pictures were released or news about it? But first what's with the necklace," Melody asked, curiously.

"Well, I'll let my dear husband explain the necklace," Vanessa said with a giggle.

"What my darling wife means, is that I gave it to her as an anniversary present. It's a key with diamonds in it because she'll always hold the key to my heart and her heart is made of diamonds and so is her beautiful soul. Not to mention a love like ours it's rare, like diamonds," Zac told Melody with a bright smile and after finishing his explianation he placed a soft kiss on his wife's temple while she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Melody cooed.

"Thanks," Zac replied with a smile before he said, "And to answer your question, our trip was simply amazing and we're glad that no photos were found and or released which we found out that if you stop, pose, smile and answer some of the questions for the paparazzi then they'll leave you alone on these sorts of things."

"Well, that's good," Melody told them before asking the next question, which everyone wanted to know around the world, "Alright, so you don't have to answer the next question, but is it true that your excepting your first child on January 20th, the same date that the first High School Musical came out?"

The young couple looked at each other, silently communicating with their eyes before Vanessa softly replied, "Well, Melody, that's something that could possible be true or couldn't be true. You can go either way, fifty/fifty."

"So, you won't give me a straight answer or any clues?" Melody asked.

"Well, we'll only tell you this, January of next year is going to be a very special date for us and not just because the first HSM came out on that date," Zac told her with a secretive smile.

"Oh, alright so, I guess I'll let you guys go to do some more photos and interviews before the show. Good luck tonight you two and your future together. I wish you all the best of luck and a happy marriage," Melody told them.

"Aw, thanks Melody," Vanessa said before she softly hugged the woman and then carefully walked off with her husband.

The young reporter just turned towards the camera and said, dead seriously, "I've just completed my life's goal, to be in the presence of Hollywood's Happily Ever After Couple and with an added bonus I got to hug them. Thank you God!"

-------

"This next performer we fell in love with as we watched him bounce a basketball, sing a song, break the status quo, and fall in love with the freaky math girl. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Mr. Zac Efron, singing for his first time, live, but for his second time at the Oscars, but this time he doesn't have his beautiful girlfriend turned wife with him. Congratulations, Zac, and good luck," the host for the evening, Goldie Hawn, said and everyone clapped as the young actor took the stage.

Smiling and taking a deep breath, Zac sat down on the stool in the middle of the stage with the microphone stand in front of it before strapping his guitar over his shoulder and speaking into the microphone, "Okay, before I begin this song. I would like to say, that this was written two weeks before my wedding to the love of my life, Vanessa, this song is for you and about you. I love you baby, and I hope you all enjoy it. I also hope and will be seriously surprised if it wins Best Original Song from being in 'Just a Dream'"

Everyone clapped and awed at the parts he spoke about his wife, who sat right in the front row next to an empty seat, his seat, who blew him a kiss for good luck and smiled as he began to sing the song, he sang at their wedding while playing his guitar:

_**I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you**_

_**You had me mesmerized**_

_**And three weeks later, in the front porch light taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight**_

_**I hadn't told you yet, but I thought I loved you then**_

_**And now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world**_

_**I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl**_

_**Like a river meets the sea**_

_**Stronger than it's ever been**_

_**We've come so far since that day**_

_**And I thought I loved you then**_

_**And I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,**_

_**You were so surprised**_

_**There were people around, but I didn't care**_

_**Got down on one knee right there once again, **_

_**I thought I loved you then**_

_**And now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world**_

_**I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl**_

_**Like a river meets the sea**_

_**Stronger than it's ever been**_

_**We've come so far since that day**_

_**And I thought I loved you then**_

_**I could just see you, with a baby on the way**_

_**And I could just see you, when your hair is turning gray**_

_**What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more**_

_**But I've said that before**_

_**And now you're my whole life**_

_**Now you're my whole world**_

_**I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl**_

_**We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in**_

_**And I'll look at you and say**_

_**And I thought I loved you then**_

_**And I thought I loved you then**_

"Thank you! And Nessa, you know the night you told me you would marry me, I thought I was the happiest man in the world, and I thought that again on the night of our wedding, but I think when I really truly felt it and knew it was when you told me that we were going to have our very first child on January 20th of next year, the same exact day that HSM came out. That movie I owe everything to because it brought me, the most precious thing in the world, you. I love you, Vanessa Anne Efron," Zac said after he finished his song and smiled at his crying wife, who was being comforted by the HSM cast until he could get to her.

"Please, welcome Kate Winslet, Reese Witherspoon, Julia Roberts, and Meryl Streep," the overhead voice echoed through the building and everyone in the room stood up and cheered as they welcomed the former Best Actress in a Leading Role Oscar winners to the stage.

The four actresses stood smiling proud, basking in the attention, until everyone quieted down and sat down before Meryl Streep began to speak, "Vanessa Hudgens, we loved you as a freaky math girl and we loved you as a princess. And this year in 'Just a Dream', you've fearlessly stepped into the shoes of someone struggling with grief and struggling with the loose of love. I think you're an amazing example for every

Young actress in this business because you're not afraid…you're not afraid to show both your dark and your bright side. Vanessa, you're an amazing actress all around, but I think when your most breathtaking is when you're on screen with the man sitting next to you, holding your hand, your husband, Zac Efron, who he himself is an amazing actor. You two on-screen and off are an indestructible pair, keep it up. Vanessa, this is first nomination and I have a feeling there will be much, much more from you after this. And by the way, I thought you've always hand an amazing voice, so keep singing and don't let people discourage you because we've all been there."

From her seat, Vanessa, who had tears in her eyes, blew a kiss to Meryl and thanked her and smiled brightly as Zac placed a kiss to her temple for what had to be the fourteen hundredth time that night.

"Angelina Jolie with each new role you continue to push the boundaries to what's possible. You're brilliant performance in 'The Richer' used all the qualities that have always drawn us to you; passion, vulnerability, and extraordinary dept as your character moves through time, love, and the most changeling of circumstances. We, as your audience, Angelina, never lose a connection to you. This is yet another unforgettable portrait from one of our most gifted actresses and one of our most inspiring. Thank you," Julia Roberts spoke with the envelope in her hand and a bright smile on her face.

"I've been lucky enough to make a small independent film that then found it's way to global recognition, right here on this stage at the Oscars. How wonderful it is to see it happen again this year for Nicole Kidman. In 'The Frozen Queen' you played a woman who has lost everything, but yet in true American sense you still held hope for a better day. You're authentic portrayal not only brought complete focus to those, who are too often left out, but it showed you, Nicole Kidman, as one too far exceptional, to be ignored. Congratulations," Kate Winslet told her fellow blonde actress, who blew her a kiss and thanked her.

"When Penelope Cruz first blazes on screen in 'Te Amo'. She let's forth a dizzying combination of English and Spanish, and even if we don't understand every word she's saying literally, emotionally we understand absolutely everything. Uniting the wild to love, Penelope, you show us that beneath your beauty, lies the soul of not only a true comedian, but a true lover. Now, hopefully I'll be able to pronounce this word right, okay, here it goes, felicitations, Penelope," Reese Witherspoon said, using the Spanish word for 'congratulations' at the end.

"And the Oscar goes to…" Julia said, starting that famous line before smiling and saying together with her fellow Oscar Best Actress winners', "Vanessa Hudgens."

Everyone stood up and clapped for the woman, who had her head in her hands and bent over her knees as she cried in shock and total amazement.

"Nessa, honey, you okay?" Zac asked his wife as he bent down in front of her and rubbed her back.

"Uh huh, I just can't believe it. Zaccy, you we're right," Vanessa told her husband as she brought her head up.

"Aren't I always?" Zac joked with her before chuckling as she whacked him after standing up before kissing him and then carefully hugging Ashley, Monique, Corbin, and Lucas before she went up to get her Oscar.

Zac, making sure she wouldn't fall, held her hand and helped her up the stairs before going to sit back down and continuing to cheer for the still amazed actress as the overhead voice of the woman said, "This is Vanessa Hudgens' first nomination and win at the Oscars."

"Okay, I'm not gonna lie and I'm gonna tell you right now, this is most likely not going forty-five seconds," Vanessa started before more tears fell from her eyes, "And I'm gonna say sorry right now that I'm a little emotional, but as my husband pointed out earlier in the night, I am pregnant so, bear with me. Okay, first of all I want to say thank you! Oh my God and thank you, don't even begin to cover everything and everyone that has supported me and who were involved in this movie. But I would like to point out a few people, my friends and my family. Especially my mom and my dad, who are in this room somewhere, dad whistle or something because then I'll know where you are."

A loud whistle was heard throughout the quiet room causing Vanessa to turn her head to the left and cheer as the audience clapped before she continued while her parents just laughed at how Greg obeyed his oldest daughter, "Yeah, I love you! And I would also like to thank the people, who have been their most for me, through everything, my beloved cast from HSM, who are more like family than friends. I love you guys."

"**WE LOVE YOU TOO, VANESSA,"** Corbin, Lucas, Ashley, Monique, Kenny (who was invited), and Zac all yelled at Vanessa, who smiled and giggled while others laughed and cheered.

"But, most of all I would like to thank my wonderful and precious husband, Zac Efron. Zachary, you've been through everything with me. You're my rock, my soul, my heart, my everything and I know no matter, what you'll be there for me through thick and thin. You're the reason that I wake up every morning and thank god for letting me live the most amazing life I could ever live. I love you baby and I can't wait for our little one to be born. Forever and Always, yours, till death do us part, but not even that can keep us apart. I love you, Zac. Um, I think that's it and so, I'll leave with his, thanks to the Academy and my fans, not to mention all of my fellow nominees, they goddess. I don't think none of us can believe we were ever in a category with the unbelievable Angelina Jolie."

Everyone continued to cheer as the beautiful Filipina left the stage with the former Best Actress winners, but not before she turned around and blew a kiss at her husband, giggling as she turned around and continued to disappear off stage.

----

After the other three nominees for Best Actor in a Leading Role before Leonardo DiCaprio began his mini speech about the last nominee, "This last nominee our lists of 'Watch out for This Guy' when he bounced a ball across the screen, sang, and danced across stage next to his beautiful wife. Zac Efron, from the moment you appear on screen you already have already won the hearts and votes of many females around the world. You've had many outstanding roles, but I think the best one, which comes in a close tie with you playing Troy Bolton, was when you played in 'Just a Dream' along side your beautiful wife, Vanessa Hudgens. Zac, we've had time to get to know each other, especially at all of those Lakers' games, but I think the real you, the one that nobody sees because you only show it to your wife, really comes out in your character Tyler Smith, who struggles with going away to war and leaving his fiancée who he's due to marry that week. This is your first nomination and like it was said about your wife, I have a feeling this won't be your last either. Congrats, dude, you deserve it!"

Zac smiled at Leo before he turned to his wife, who had given him a soft kiss on the cheek and a soft squeeze of his hand as Leo opened up the envelope and with a smile he said, "And the Oscar goes to…Zac Efron."

"Whoa," Zac whispered before he kissed his gushing wife before going up onstage and giving his speech, "Wow, okay. This is a shock and I don't know if this will be forty-five seconds long or short. So, I'll try to thank all I can remember in this short time. First of all, I would like to thank everyone that was involved as much as Vanessa and I in making this movie. Second of all, I would like to thank my friends and parents, who are sitting right by Vanessa's family so, thanks mom and dad, I love you guys. Third, I would like to thank my friends, who like my beautiful wife said are more like family than friends, I love you guys and you too Kenny."

"**WE LOVE YOU TOO, ZAC!"** Corbin, Monique, Lucas, Ashley, Kenny, and Vanessa yelled out causing everyone to laugh.

"But most of all, I would like to thank my beautiful Goddess of a wife, Vanessa Efron. Baby, you're everything; my heart, my soul, the sparkle in my eyes that you love so much, my world. Vanessa Anne Efron, I'm so amazed still to this day, that you agreed to be my girlfriend, who then turned into my wife, and now the mother of my children. I love you baby and thanks for sticking by me through all of the bad and ugly times. Like you said, forever and for always, till death do us part, but not even that will keep us apart. I love you, Nessa. And lastly, I want to say thanks to Academy and, of course, to my fans, who are the best in the world, especially the Zanessa fans."

-----

Soon later, everyone was waiting for the last award, one that was retired and then brought back, the Best Musical Oscar Award, which only going to be present for this night and this night only to honor everyone involved in the making of the hit of the century and it's two squeals.

So, that night each High School Musical cast member and Kenny went home with an Oscar for being apart of the Best Musical, but only Zac and Vanessa had more than one Oscar – Vanessa also had her Oscar for Best Actress and Zac had his Oscar for Best Actor and then another Oscar for Best Original Song for his song "Then" which he sang to Vanessa on their wedding night and his character sang to Vanessa's character, Jessica, in "Just a Dream."

You could defiantly say that, the cast of High School Musical was the most precious cast in the whole world, especially the world renowned couple, Zanessa, who everyone knew would be together for forever and an eternity.

**The End!

* * *

**

_**Well, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it and the entire EXTRA, EXTRA fluffy Zanessa moments in it. I tried to make it overloaded with Zanessa fluff. I hope to see this in the future. **_

_**All my love, always,**_

_**Jessica**_

**Song:** _Then_ by Brad Paisley

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**

**P.S.** If you want the links for the outfits in here and the song in here to be posted on my profile, then please let me know and I'll do just that. Thanks I love you guys!


	7. Far Away

_**Title:**_ Far Away

_**Author:**_ Bangelluvforever

_**Category:**_ High School Musical, duh!

_**Disclaimer:**_ So, don't own anything, especially the song.

_**Claimer:**_ Just the normal.

_**Feedback:**_ Yes, please with whipped cream, sprinkles, and caramel on top. =)

_**Rating:**_ T…I think.

_**Characters:**_ The WC's (the Wildcats)

_**Pairings:**_ Troyella (duh) and um my other normal couples.

_**Setting:**_ In the future, not sure when in the future.

_**Summary:**_ Loosely basked on Nickelback's song "Far Away" and the music video for it. So, Troy's a firefighter and he and Gabriella are married and expecting while she's a teacher at the Math and Head Volleyball coach at East High while being the co-teacher and supervisor in the drama department with Sharpay. Sorry the summary sucks.

_**Story thought of: December 13, 2009.**_

_**Finished: December 13, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, okay...first let me explain myself with this one okay, guys? This story has been stuck in my head since I watched the "Far Away" music video and the song while doing homework and I just can't think of anything, but this story…or one shot. Which brings me to my next question for you because it all depends on you and your reviews: Should I or should I not make a story out of this or maybe just give the same title, but make it more…realistic (?) with instead of Troy being a firefighter, he's a soldier and you know away at Iraq…but this is by you guys (If you guys want this, feel free to PM so, you can through ideas at me). Love you all!

Merry Christmas!

* * *

**=Far Away=**

**-By Jessica L. Ayers-**

_**//This time, this place**_

_**Misused, mistakes**_

_**Too long, too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait//**_

"Wildcat, stop," the young woman said with a smile and a soft giggle as her husband, "Wildcat", was on his knees in front of her, taking pictures of her as he smiled with pure joy at her.

"Shh, you," he just replied with a soft smile as he used his one hand to bring her…well, his white T shirt up so, the seven month round tanned baby bump showed.

"Did you just tell me to 'Shh'?" She asked her husband with another giggle as he started to make a short movie of it as she tried to pull the red comforter and gold satin sheets up to cover her blushing face.

"I'll stop, I'll stop," her husband told her as he set the camera down before he crawled into bed on his side so, he could cuddle with her.

"Thank you," the wife replied, kissing her husband's lips.

"Your welcome," he told her, kissing her lips before she said, "And you do realize I had a purpose to take those pictures, right?"

"Yeah, to embarrass me and use them as blackmail."

"No," he told her with a shake of his head before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and gave her the real answer, "It's because it's got to go in our Expecting Baby Number One Photo Album."

"Oh, that's right," she murmured and smiled at him before rolling over and getting into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a blue book before closing it and rolling back over to face her husband.

He just smiled at her and began to look through it with her, starting with her first week pictures all the way up to her six month pictures that would soon be joined by her seven month pictures. Ever since, Troy Alexander Bolton and his beautiful wife, Gabriella Marie Bolton, found out they were expecting their first child, they were beyond thrilled, they were…there's probably not a word to describe it.

"I can't wait until we can fill the actual baby book up, can you?" Gabriella, his first love along with being his high school and college sweetheart, asked her first love and high school and college sweetheart.

"No, I can't," Troy agreed with her before placing a kiss to her temple and then adding, "I wish he was here now, to tell you the truth."

"So, do I, Wildcat, so do I," She told him before their lips met in a sweet, love filled kiss.

_**//Just once chance, just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

_**Cause you know**_

_**You know, you know//**_

"Mm, don't answer it," Gabriella told Troy as they heard his cell phone go off.

"You know I can't do that, Baby, it might be the department," her husband, who was a firefighter for the East High Fire Department, told her, picking up his cell phone and began to talk with the person, sitting up as he did so while she laid back against the pillows and ran her hand up and down his muscular back.

"Yeah, I'm on my way," Troy replied before hanging up the phone, turning to look at his wife, who just sighed and turned away. Sighing, he said, "Come on, Baby, don't be like that, you know I have too. It's my job."

"I know, I know…it's just," she began, but couldn't bring herself to finish it.

"Don't worry, I'll be safe and home before you know it," Troy told her before kissing her and then once pulling back he said, "I love you, Mrs. Bolton."

"I love you, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella replied as she watched him quickly put on his shoes and grab his yellow fireman's jacket and duffel bag that contained the rest of his stuff.

"The gang's and our parents' are on they're way over, okay?" he told her before he walked out of their bedroom.

"Okay," Gabriella told him before saying, "Troy?"

"Yeah, Baby?"

"Little Troy says he loves you too and that you're suppose to come home to us safe and sound," Gabriella told him, tears brimming in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't worry I will, I love you both," Troy told the mother of his unborn baby boy with a soft smile.

Gabriella put on her best soft smile and blew him a kiss which he caught and acted like he was gonna shoot a basket with it, seeing as he was known in college and high school as Troy the Basketball Boy…

_**//That I love you, I have love you all along**_

_**And I miss you, been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore//**_

"Brie-Ella, you home?" Gabriella heard her best friend, Sharpay Anne Evans turned Sharpay Anne Baylor, ask as she walked into the young Bolton's house with her family that consisted of Zeke Lake Baylor (her husband) and their son Andre Troy Baylor, who was Gabriella's and Troy's god-son. Her twin brother, Ryan Joshua Evans and his wife Martha Lynn Evans, who was carrying their two year old twins, Lacy Ray and Rayna Marie Evans, walked in soon after.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Gabriella replied as she walked down the stairs dressed in a pair of Troy's basketball shorts and one of his black wife beaters, and red fuzzy slippers on her feet.

"**BRIE-ELLA!"** The blonde squealed as she moved to hug her best friend.

"Careful, Shar, she's pregnant," Ryan warned his sister, who instantly pulled away with an 'I'm so sorry' before letting everyone else hug her.

"Hey, guys," Gabriella greeted the Evans and Baylor family.

_**//On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

_**Cause with you I'd withstand**_

_**All of it to hold your hand//**_

"It's on every channel," Troy's best friend, Chad Nicholas Danforth, told the group of people that were sitting around the young Bolton's living room.

The group of people consisted of the Baylor's, Evans', Danforth's (which was Chad and his wife, Taylor Annabelle Danforth with their two year old son, Chad Nicholas Jr.), the Cross's (which consisted of Jason Allen Cross and his wife Kelsi Monique Cross and their beautiful bouncing baby girl, Tiffany Marie), Troy's parents (Jack and Lucille Bolton), and her parents (Greg and Inez Montez).

"Just pick one already," Gabriella told him as she laid with her head in her dad's lap on a pillow and her feet on her mom's lap, who was massaging them.

"Fine," Chad told them, and kept on the Albuquerque, New Mexico's news channel, ABQNM.

"_As you can see behind me, all departments from the North, South, West and East divisions have been called to stop this destructive forest fire that you see behind me. You can also see a group of young firefighters getting in a helicopter to go a little father in where there is no fire, but a better way to access the fire to put it out,"_ the news reporter for ABQNM said while behind her a massive forest fire raged on and surely a red helicopter was seen with firefighters getting in and being taken to the spoken of destination.

"Oh, God," Greg heard his daughter whisper as they watched the all the firefighters, one of them being Troy some where's, trying to put it out, while he continued to rub soothing circles on her back with one hand while the other continued to stroke her beautiful dark chocolate brown wavy hair.

_**//I'd give it all, I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

_**Cause you know**_

_**You know, you know//**_

"**COME ON, LET'S GO! GET THAT HOSE OVER THERE**!" Troy yelled once the helicopter landed him and his unit where the fire was the worst, but where they should be safe to start putting it out from the inside while others worked farther up from the fire and farther down from the fire.

"**LET'S GO! YOU HEARD BOLTON!"** A fellow firefighter yelled as he helped Troy get the unit moving, no matter how hard it was to breathe, even with the oxygen tanks, how hard they couldn't see, and how hot it was.

_**//That I love you, I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you, been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore//**_

"**COME ON, BOLTON! IT'S LOST; WE CAN'T DO MUCH MORE HERE!"** A fellow firefighter yelled at Troy, who wanted to continue to put it out as much as they could while finding the rest of his team, seeing as one was unaccounted for.

"**NO! NOT UNTIL I FIND, SMITH!"** Troy yelled back at them before adding, **"YOU GUYS, GO AHEAD AND CALL THE COPTER!" **

"**BOLTON, NO! LET'S GO! COME ON!"** They yelled back at him, but realized it was no use once he put his oxygen mask on and ran off, looking for their fellow lost firefighter.

_**//So far away, been far away for far too long**_

_**So far away, been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know**_

_**You know, you know//**_

_Please, be safe, Baby, not only for me, but for your son, too,_ Gabriella thought as they all continued to sit in front of the flat screen TV, watching ABQNM who were still covering the forest fire.

"I'm gonna go put the kids down," Martha told them and moved with Ryan, Zeke, and Jason to put the kids down while the parents and Sharpay and Taylor continued to stay with Gabriella to give her comfort and support.

"He's gonna be okay, Sweetie, he's a fighter," Lucille told her daughter-in-law, with a soft smile even though she too, prayed that he was safe…and wasn't doing something heroic…or heroic enough that it could get him killed…

_**//I wanted **_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_**Cause I needed **_

_**I need to hear you say//**_

After finding his fellow firefighter, Troy carried him back and then tried to yell towards his team, who were getting into the helicopter, **"HEY! WAIT! COME ON!" **and as the helicopter took off.

And the next thing he knew, he heard a noise before a burning black tree began to fall and it looked like it was falling towards him and the fallen firefighter and the last thing he thought was as he tried to move him and his fallen team mate away from it, _I love you, Brie, and I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise…_

_**//I love you, I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you for being away for far too long//**_

"Hello?" Gabriella said as she picked up the cordless phone as it set on the coffee table after getting a horrible pain in her heart.

"Gabriella, it's Josh…" Gabriella heard.

"Josh…what's happened? Something's happened to Troy, I know it. I can feel it," Gabriella demanded, while everyone around the room now were on high alert.

"Gabi…Troy…he's…"

"He's not…" Gabriella started to ask, but couldn't bring herself to finish her question.

"We…don't know, he's missing, but listen, the fire's died down, Gabi, and we're going back in to see if we can…find him…okay? Don't get your hopes up, yet. We'll find him, okay?" Josh's voice asked her, but she didn't here anything because she dropped the phone after she was told they didn't know and that he was missing.

"Hello?" Jack said, picking up the dropped phone while Sharpay, Taylor, Lucille, Inez, and the rest moved to hug and comfort the shocked and heartbroken Filipina.

"Please, God, no. Please, God, no," they all heard her keep chanting as she rocked back and forth, all the while crying her eyes out, making the other's who, hadn't already shed their tears, start to shed them.

"Oh, Brie-Ella," Sharpay said as shed hugged her best friend and continued to rock her back and forth while the other's sought each other out for comfort, all crying for what could be the lose of their beloved Troy.

_**//So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go//**_

"Brie-Ella, Honey, a red truck with flashing yellow lights and headlights is pulling up," Sharpay told her best friend as she looked out the living room window as he continued to rain.

"Oh, God," Gabriella said, knowing that that red truck could only mean one thing…they didn't find him. _Oh God_, she thought as tears started to fall again as she went to answer the door, standing in the doorway as three of Troy's fellow firefighters, got out and she noticed it was Josh Wilkins (who had informed her of her husband being missing), Brad Michaels, and their supervisor, Ben Calling.

Everyone, who was still there, moved to stand behind her and all gasped as someone else appeared carrying a black duffel bag.

"Oh, God," Gabriella whispered before she carefully flew down the stairs, down the sidewalk and…into her husband's arms.

"Hey, Brie," he whispered in her ear before they locked their lips in a passionate kiss, while he slowly picked her up and spun her around.

Gabriella giggled, breaking their kiss as she felt him pick her up bridal style so, they didn't hurt the seven month baby bump as they continued to bask in the joy of each other's arms.

"God, I thought I would never see you again," he told her before they began to kiss again.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Bolton. I don't know what I would have done if…" Gabriella told him as he set his forehead on hers, both forgetting that they were standing out in the pouring down rain at night with people around them.

"I won't, never again and I'm never letting you go again," he promised her.

"You mean?" She asked him, hope laced in her voice and eyes.

"Yeah," Troy told her before she pulled his head down so, they're lips connected in a passionate kiss again, both knowing they would never have to go through that again along with never having to let each other go, ever again.

_**//Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go**_

_**Hold on to me, never let me go**_

_**Hold on to me, never let me go//**_

**~ThE eNd~**

* * *

_**Well, they're you all go. I hope you all enjoyed it, while I personally thought it down right sucked, but I just couldn't get it out of my head. So, um, tell me the truth, okay, guys? I love you all, XOXO.**_

_**Merry Christmas!**_

**Song:** Far Away by Nickelback

_**Author's Note (12/18/09)...Hey, everyone, it's me...Jessica. Okay, listen my internet has been down since well, today so, I'm posting this and hoping it will hold you off till I get caught off. Oh, and if you see Christmas chappies or stories appearing in January or anywhere's after that. don't be alarmed...okay, be alarmed I'm in major Christmas Spirit mode now. I love you all and Happy Belated 21st Birthday, Baby V! **_


	8. All I Want for Christmas is You

_**Title:**_ All I Want for Christmas is you

_**Author:**_ bangelluvforever

_**Disclaimer:**_ I so don't own as per always.

_**Claimer:**_ I only own my ideas, the plot and the characters you don't recognized (except for Jack Bolton, Lucille Bolton, Ms. Darbus, and Inez Montez). I also own the middle names of all the HSM characters. I also own the nicknames (except Hoops-man, Wildcat, Captain, Freaky Call Back Boy, and the Freaky Math Girl).

_**Rating:**_ Not sure yet.

_**Feedback:**_ Very much appreciated since it's the time of giving and of love.

_**Characters:**_ Troy, Gabriella, and others.

_**Full Summary:**_ I'm not giving anything away so, I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need; I don't care about presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day. I just want YOUR REVIEWS for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is YOUR REVIEWS. :)

_**One shot started: December 25, 2009.**_

_**One shot completed: December 26, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Alright, girly girls…here's a Christmas present just for you followed by more in my author's note down below once the story is finished. I hope you all like this and the surprises…Happy Holidays!

* * *

**=All I Want for Christmas is You=**

**-By Jessica L. Ayers-**

**(December 24, 2009.)**

"What time did you say they were getting here?" A blonde haired, brown eyed, and tanned skin girl asked her twin brother as she impatiently tapped her foot on the hard wood floor of the massive dining room.

"Chill, Shar, they'll be here when they're here," the oldest twin told his sister as he straightened out his white and red pin-stripe shirt from Calvin Kline that went perfectly with his nice blue jeans from A&F, his nice and clean white slip on VANS, his black hat, and his black suit jacket.

"Don't tell me to chill Ryan. I want my Brie-Ella and I want her now," his twin, Sharpay Anne Evans, dressed in a pair of black dress pants from Old Navy (ON), a hot pink with lace trimmings cami from Aéropostale (Aero) under a grey Cardiff super soft off the wide open neckline sweater from Hollister Co. (HCO) that had three quarter length sleeves, soft faux leather 1 ½ inch hot pink high heels from AMICLUBWEAR (AMI)., her hair was down in beautiful blonde waves, and her make up was done in sparkly silver shades, while a diamond bracelet sat around her left wrist that matched her necklace and earrings; told her brother with a stomp of her foot and a pout.

"Sharpay Anne Evans, stop acting a like a two year old," Derby Anne Evans gently yet sternly scolded her daughter as her husband talked with an African American family behind her.

"**ZEKEY!"** Sharpay squealed before she launched herself into the arms of her six-month boyfriend, Zeke Lake Baylor, who was dressed in a white dress shirt, nice jeans, a pair of black VANS, and a black tux jacket.

"Hey, Baby," Zeke whispered into Sharpay's ear as he caught her before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you," Sharpay whispered into his right ear with a soft smile before pulling her head back and softly kissing his lips.

"I missed you too," Zeke, a student at Cornell University for Culinary, told her with a soft smile before he too, kissed her lips gently.

"Alright, alright, enough of that Zeke Lake, I want to hug her too," Zeke's mom, Molly Ann Baylor, told her son with a smile.

"Molly!" Sharpay exclaimed before she hugged the middle aged woman with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Sweetie, how are you?" Molly asked the blonde.

"I'm good, thanks for asking," Sharpay replied before she moved to hug Zeke's dad, Ryan Dustin Baylor.

"Merry Christmas, Sharpay," Ryan B. told his son's girlfriend as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Ryan and Merry Christmas to you too," Sharpay replied before she added, "And to you too, Molly."

"Why, thank you Sweetie," Molly replied as Ryan took his sister's boyfriend's parents jacket and hug them up in the closet in the hall.

"Ryan, Son, Kelsi and her parents are here," Vance told his son with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Dad," Ryan told his dad before excusing himself and going to greet his Juilliard girlfriend and her parents, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," the Nielsen family greeted back as Ryan took their jackets.

Ryan smiled at them before looking at his girlfriend and saying, "Kelsi, Baby, you look beautiful."

Kelsi's mom, Miranda, awed while Kelsi's dad, Jason, just smiled before going over to join the others, chuckling at his daughter's blushing.

Kelsi, dressed in a pair of black dress pants, an orange fleece sweater with a yellow cami underneath it, a pair of black Mary Jane's, and a silver hat on, told her boyfriend, "Thanks, Ry. You look good too."

"Thanks," Ryan replied before he greeted Kelsi's mom with a hug and then opening the door to find the Cross family and the Cox family on the other end. With a smile he greeted, "Hey guys, Merry Christmas and come on in."

"Thanks," both families echoed as they handed him their jackets, scarves, and gloves before hugging him.

"Nice outfit," Martha Lynn Cox, a fellow senior of the class of 2009 at East High School and a dance student at the University of Southern California, told him as she pulled back from their hug dressed in a pair of corduroy pants, a black button up sweater with a rainbow striped cami underneath it with black Mary Jane's on too.

"Hey, Dude," Martha's boyfriend, Jason Allen Cross, another fellow senior of the class of 2009 and who was also going to the University of Albuquerque with Sharpay; dressed in a pair of nice jeans, black VANS, and a red dress shirt greeted him.

"Hey," Ryan greeted back as they gave each other a manly hug before he went to answer the door again only to find the McKessie family and the Danforth family at the other end. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," they all greeted back as he kindly took their jackets, scarves, hats, and gloves from them to put in the hall closet.

"Hi, Ryan, Merry Christmas," the Political Science and Magna Cum Laude student at Yale University, greeted him with a hug dressed in a pair of grey dress pants, a dark purple satin cami with a white sweater over it with black high heeled boots.

"Hi, Taylor thanks. Merry Christmas to you too," Ryan replied to the girl, Taylor Annabelle McKessie, who was also a fellow senior from the class of 2009.

"Hey, Evans," the afro haired and 2008-2009 basketball co-captain at East High and now the co-captain at the University of Albuquerque, Chad Nicholas Danforth, dressed in a pair of nice jeans, white VANS, and a red pinstripe shirt with a black blazer, greeted him with a man hug.

"Hey, Danforth how's U of A?" Ryan replied with a smile.

"A dream come true," Chad replied with the same smile.

"That's good," Ryan told him as they moved to stand with everyone else.

"Okay all the fellow Wildcats of 2009 and the best group ever are all here, except for the two who brought all of us together, that's just not right," Chad said and smiled seeing all the Wildcats except two together and now after a long summer of getting to know the female Evans, he considered her an official part of their gang, the Wildcats; and as Vance went to answer the door.

"I know! I want my Brie-Ella!" Sharpay said with a pout as she sat on her boyfriend's lap with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sure she and Mr. Bolton will be here in no time," the voice of the East High Drama Department and English teacher came as she walked in, in her typical Ms. Darbus fashion.

"MS. D!" All the Wildcats that were there exclaimed before they all pounced on her and made her the center of their group hug while she laughed at them.

"See this is what our kids miss out on when they're not here," came the voice of Inez Montez as she spoke to Jack and Lucille Bolton.

"Hey, guys, Merry Christmas," Ryan greeted the Montez woman and the Bolton's.

"Merry Christmas," the three adults greeted back as they all settled down.

"Um, Inez, not to sound demanding, but where oh where is your daughter at because I miss my Brie-Ella I haven't seen her since Thanksgiving Break?" Sharpay asked Inez who smiled at the mention of Sharpay's and only Sharpay's nickname for her daughter, newly turned nineteen year old, Gabriella Marie Montez, a pre-law student at Stanford University in San Paulo, California.

"Troy drove her so I have no idea, but they should be here soon," Inez replied, Troy referring to her daughter's high school turned college sweetheart, Troy Alexander Bolton, who was the 2008-2009 basketball co-captain at East High, who was also in two school plays at East High (with Gabriella as his leading lady), broke the school free from their status quo with Gabriella, the hottest guy alive, and of course, who was now a student at the University of California – Berkley where he was exactly 32.7 miles away from Gabriella and where he also was the co-captain at U of C – Berkley along with being in the theatre club there.

"Oh, he is so dead when he get's here," Sharpay grumbled.

"Who's dead when he gets here?" Came an angelic voice they all knew as she walked in dressed in a Burberry peacoat and with her gloved hand laced with a larger gloved hand.

"**GABRIELLA! TROY!"** The group of college students yelled all together except for Sharpay's squeal of 'Brie-Ella' and 'Superstar' before they all launched themselves at the in-love and still going strong couple, who both grunted at the impact before they all hit the floor in a large heap while all the parents laughed and some took out their cameras to take pictures.

* * *

"So, how was you're flight, Brie-Ella? And by way, I love your outfit, it's so cute," Sharpay told Gabriella as they walked into the kitchen to each grab a soda.

"Thanks and it was okay, I'm just glad me and Troy got seated next to each other," Gabriella replied with a soft smile as she took out two Pepsis from the fridge, one for her and one from Troy all the while dressed in her chocolate brown The Kate Fit bootcut dress pants from Victoria's Secret (VS), a red sequined bow tank top that had a square neckline and spaghetti straps from VS, a black female fashion blazer sat on top of her cami and the only button to it was buttoned directly under her bust, a pair of chocolate brown 4 ¼ inch high heel boos from Colin Stuart sat on her feet while her T necklace that she got from Troy during the summer between Junior and Senior year, a pair of ruby sat in her ears, and a ruby tennis bracelet sat around her waist while her make up was done in smokey shades and her hair was down in her naturally Goddess like brunette waves.

"Of course you would be glad that you got seated next to each other, he is your boyfriend after all," Sharpay told her as they lightly giggled at each other.

"So how are things at East and with Zeke?" Gabriella wondered as they leaned up against the sink.

"Things at East are…well, dramatic and Wildcat-y," Sharpay said causing them to giggle again.

"Everyone go back to their cliques?"

"Some and some haven't."

"Let me guess the cheerleaders went back to their cliques as did the jocks."

"Whole in one," Sharpay replied causing them both to go into fits of giggles again.

"Okay, that's got to be like the tenth set of giggles I've heard in here, what are you doing because I'm starting to get worried?" Gabriella's boyfriend said as he walked into the kitchen dressed in a pair of black VANS, nice Diesel jeans, a tight v-neck tee shirt that hugged his muscles, and a black suit jacket.

"No reason," Sharpay said as she watched him smile at her before he turned his head to meet Gabriella's in a soft yet passionate kiss before he stood on the other side of her and wrapped his arm around her waist while she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist too.

"So, you never told me how things are with Zeke, how are they?" Gabriella asked her with a soft smile while Troy's hand played with her soft waves which the reason why she wore her down.

"Things with us are…amazing," Sharpay said before turning towards the person and the doorway and saying, "Wouldn't you say that Zekey?"

"Yes, I would among other things," Zeke replied with a soft smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her temple.

"So, now it's my turn. How are things at school, with Troy?" Sharpay wondered.

"Things at school are hectic but I love it…sometimes," Gabriella told them causing them all to laugh.

"Of course you would love it," Zeke, Troy, and Sharpay told her with a roll of their eyes.

"Fine be mean like that," Gabriella told them with a soft pout before she slipped out of Troy's arms, crossed her arms over her chest before walking out of the kitchen with a pout on her face while whining, "Chadster, they're being mean…"

"Hey, Superstar?" Sharpay said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Anne?" Troy replied.

"You might want to make sure your girlfriend doesn't hang out with him too much, you never know soon she might act like him," Sharpay told him before walking off while Zeke and Troy locked eyes.

"Nah," they said together before they stopped to thing about it before saying it again, "Nah."

----

"Yeah," they both said, changing their minds an hour later as Gabriella and Chad squealed excitingly by the Christmas tree waiting to open gifts.

"I told you so," Sharpay told them in a sing song voice from her spot beside Gabriella and across from Chad.

Troy just rolled his eyes as he moved to sit behind Gabriella so she was sitting in between his legs while Zeke moved to sit next to Sharpay, Taylor moved to sit next to Chad, Ryan and Kelsi moved to sit by the fireplace, Jason and Martha moved to sit in the spare love seat while the parents and Ms. Darbus all sat around on the couches or chairs in the Evans' living room around the massive Christmas tree that sat by the fireplace.

"Okay, Ryan you're gonna open up your gifts from the gang and Ms. Darbus first," Sharpay told her brother, seeing as her job was playing Santa Claus…well, Ms. Claus this year.

"Alright, I'll open up Ms. Darbus' first," Ryan said with a smile before he started to tear at the red metallic wrapping paper that had a blue bow on it which he took off and put it on Kelsi, who just giggled while everyone laughed and or took pictures. "Thanks, Ms. D! I've really been meaning to get tickets to see it, but I never get the chance to get the tickets because they're either sold out or I'm busy with school."

"Well, you're very welcome and if you don't mind when you and Ms. Nielsen are scheduled to see it, it will also be the same time that I'm up so, I thought we could all go see _Wicked_ together," Ms. Darbus or Diana as the Wildcats and parents were allowed calling her said with a soft smile and cup of red whine in her hand.

"We would be delighted for you to join us, Diana," Kelsi told Ms. Darbus as Ryan nodded his head in agreement as he threw his wrapping paper in the giant black trash bag that would soon be filled with torn wrapping paper.

"Okay, I'll be the first to admit that calling you Diana instead of Ms. Darbus, or Ms. D, or Ma'am, is still kind of strange," Chad stated causing them all to laugh.

"Well, then Mr. Danforth you can call me Ma'am if that makes you feel better," Ms. Darbus told him with a smile.

"On second thought, I change my mind," Chad told her causing all of them to laugh at him.

"Okay, this present is from Shar's and my parents," Ryan said as he opened up an envelope to find two tickets to the Broadway show, _Chicago_. "Thanks, Mom, Dad."

"You're welcome, Son," Vance told his son while his wife hugged him.

"Alright, Jason, you're up next," Sharpay told Jason handing him the first present which was from Ms. Darbus.

Jason opened it and everyone laughed as he pulled out a red blanket with a matching pillow along with a tape recorder and some labeled cassettes while Ms. Darbus said, "You always fell asleep in homeroom and during my classes so, then during at the end of the year or before break was the time you would really ask me questions about my past or something like that so I took the liberty of taping some of them for you."

"Thanks, Ms. D!" Jason told her, forgetting all together to call her Diana as he hugged her which surprised the teacher and the rest of everyone while the girls just took a picture of it.

"Here's another one," Sharpay told Jason as she handed him a green metallic wrapped present.

"Okay so, this one is from Mr. and Mrs. Evans," Jason said before he opened it to find tickets to a Jay-Z concert.

"Alright, Chad it's your turn, Afro-head," Sharpay said causing everyone to laugh while Chad just playfully glared at her.

"Okay, thanks, Puppy," Chad told her with a smirk while she glared at him.

"Oooh," Zeke, Troy, Jason, Ryan, and the dad's said together while the mom's and the girls just giggled as Sharpay continued to glare at him.

"Alright, enough of this, I wanna open presents," Chad told them as he took the silver metallic wrapped present and started to open it to find tickets to a Beyonce concert from Sharpay's and Ryan's parents. "Oh. My. God. Thank you so much!"

After Chad finished opening his presents, Sharpay said, "Okay, Martha, it's your turn."

"Alright," Martha said before she tore into the wrapping paper and pulled out a new pair of dancing shoes from Jason. "Aw, thanks Jason."

"You're welcome," Jason replied.

"Alright, Kelsi your turn," Sharpay said as Martha continued to open her presents, seeing as they were only opening one and then while somebody else was opening their first one they could choose to open all of them or wait until it was actually Christmas.

Kelsi smiled and opened up a box that had a gift tag on that it that read 'To: The Best Composer Ever From: Gabriella & Troy' to find a black leather music book that had silver music notes all over it along with some lyrics for all the songs she wrote for Troy and Gabriella on it, causing her to tear up and say, "Oh you guys."

"Oh, Kels, don't cry or I'll cry," Gabriella told her as she and Troy hugged her tightly.

"Taylor, this is yours," Sharpay told Taylor handing her a purple metallic wrapped box.

"Thank you," Taylor opened it to find a new and cute pair of black and purple high heels custom made by Jimmy Choo from Sharpay,"Oh my gosh, I love them! Thank you Sharpay!"

"It's no problem," Sharpay told her as they hugged before she handed the next present to Troy and said, "I'm suppose to tell you that this is from your parents and Gabriella's mom and that it's a joint gift that you and Brie-Ella are suppose to open together."

"Okay," they both said as they looked at their parents confused before they opened it to find two tickets to Hawaii which gave them big smiles on their faces and caused them to hug their parents.

* * *

"Oh wow, is it really five minutes until midnight?" Taylor asked as they all sat around the living room talking.

Troy hearing what Taylor said, whispered in Gabriella's year, "I love you, Brie, Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Wildcat. Merry Christmas," Gabriella replied as they softly kissed as the clock chimed twelve times.

"Marry me?" Troy whispered as they pulled apart with their foreheads still touching.

Gabriella gave him a shocked yet happy smile as everything around them vanished before she gave him a passionate kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Troy asked her as he pulled out the ring of all rings, every girl's dream ring, the Tiffany Setting diamond engagement ring from Tiffany & Co. and slipped it on her finger.

"In every language…Si, We," Gabriella said repeating the same thing she said when he asked her to prom on the rooftop of East High as the rain poured down on them…

_**Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is…you baby**_

**~The End~**

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed it and a belated Merry Christmas; I hope it was a fun one! Okay so, now about those surprises… I've thought about it a lot and even though I know it'll be a dumb move BUT COME THE NEW YEAR I'm going to be uploading two or three new stories called, "Of Besties & Love", "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home", and "Bring It On: Spirit & Soul". But that's not all…I've also decided to….**_

_**RE-POST "THE START OF SOMETHING NEW" BUT FROM WHERE I LEFT OFF IN IT BEFORE IT GOT DELETED SO…UM, PLEASE DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED, BUT UM…YOU PROBABLY STILL CAN AND I'LL JUST CLEAR SOME THINGS UP, OKAY? SOUND GOOD?**_

_**Toodles!**_

_**Best 2010 Wishes!!!**_

_***Two years until my high school graduation, yay and oh dear me***_


	9. Come Home Soon

_**Title:**_ Come Home Soon

_**Author:**_ bangelluvforever

_**Disclaimer:**_ I so don't own as always!

_**Claimer:**_ Only the normal things I put in the claimer.

_**Category:**_ High School Musical…I'm addicted I can't write any other stories, BUT HSM ones!!! So sue me!!

_**Rating:**_ Um…not sure…

_**Characters:**_ Um…not sure, but most likely the normal

_**Pairings:**_ Wouldn't you like to know, but I think you all already do don't you?

_**Full Summary:**_ Um…I really don't have a summary for this one because I suck at them so, um, just please read it and tell me what you think. Thanks.

_**One shot started:**_ December 29, 2009.

_**One shot finished: **_December 30, 2009._**  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, okay, okay, I know I should be working on the others, but since this song started blasting through my iPod I couldn't get it out of my head as much as I tried, believe me I did…my uncle (whose visiting) and my little brother (and dogs) looked at me like I was crazy…it's probably true…but hey, I'm only a crazy Wildcat…right?! Anyways, I hope you all like this one, it might not be my best because I'm sick, but then again none of them are…So, um…I hope you enjoy it. If I don't get any thing else out, have a Happy 2010 Troyella and Zanessa New Year's! Hopefully Zachary will propose to our Baby V, here's hoping!

.:: .Peace.::.

* * *

_**=Come Home Soon=**_

_**-By Jessica L. Ayers-**_

_**(December…2012)**_

"Today's a very special day on the _Tyra Banks Show_ because not only is it a two hour special, but…well, you'll all just have to see because I think you'll all enjoy this holiday surprise so, without further ado, please welcome the brunette beauty bombshell herself, Gabriella Montez," Tyra said causing everyone in the audience to stand up from their seats, clap and cheer for the young Filipina as she walked out from backstage, dressed in a sexy red tube top with a sweetheart neckline, a T necklace and sterling silver hoop earrings, smokey eye make up, red lip stick, her hair down in her natural and Goddess-like exotic brunette waves, a pair of low rise and skinny leg Bayla jeans, and a pair of D-ring easy and slouchy 3 ¼ inch high heeled boots.

Smiling the brunette walked over to Tyra and gave her a hug which Tyra gladly returned before they both sat down and crossed their legs.

"Okay, I had time backstage to meet Gabriella before now and well, I asked her about her outfit and who it consisted of and she told me the designers – Naughty Monkey for the boots, Victoria's Secret for the tube top, and Aéropostale for the jeans, and Tiffany's & Co. for the jewelry – and I've got to say it, not many women can pull off Victoria's Secret believe me I modeled for them for years and Girl, you totally rock that top, I'm gonna have to get me one," Tyra told the young actress and artist, who just giggled and blushed.

"Thanks," Gabriella told her.

"You're very much welcome," Tyra told her with a smile before she got down to business, "First I want to say an early Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's."

"Aw, thanks, you too," Gabriella replied with a soft smile.

"Alright, second of all, I want to ask you if you wouldn't mind playing fourteen questions with us today on the show." Tyra asked her hopeful as was the audience.

"Sure," Gabriella told them with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Great, but before that I have to ask these questions on the card, you know the normal routine stuff so, just bear with me okay?"

"Okay, have at it," Gabriella told her.

"Alright so, first of all, how are you?"

"As in Gabriella the person or Gabriella the celebrity," Gabriella wondered.

"Both," Tyra told her before adding, "If you don't mind."

"I don't," Gabriella reassured her before she replied, "Um, Gabriella the celebrity is doing okay, and minus being chased by the paparazzi which I may point out that I have finally found a way to get them to stop following me."

"Really, may I ask how?" Tyra wondered.

"Easy, just stop, smile and pose for pictures and occasionally answer a few questions and then they'll back off so, since I've started doing that they have really backed off which I'm grateful for," Gabriella told them.

"Hm, I'm gonna have to try that," Tyra said causing all of them to laugh.

"Um, Gabriella the person is…well, I have loving family, loving friends…and I'm getting by day by day, and living life so, I guess Gabriella the person is…okay?"

"I see," Tyra replied before she went on with more routine questions that Gabriella happily answered. And then finally, it was the moment everyone was waiting for, fourteen questions. "Okay, question number one is, you have a big group of best friends or as you like to call them brothers and sisters and you count their parents as your own parents and they count you as their very own flesh in blood so, tell us their names and give us two words, none of the articles count if you have to use them, to describe them it can be any parts of speech and the words can be hyphenated."

"Okay," Gabriella told them before she looked at the camera and knowing her friends or "family" better yet was watching backstage, she said, "I'm sorry if I offend any of you, but remember I love you guys so much."

Tyra smiled at her as did the audience.

"Okay, I'll go in alphabetical order, first there's Zeke Baylor and two words that would describe him would be, the Baking God. Okay, the next is Martha Cox and two words that would describe her, is the Dancing Queen. Next is Jason Cross who is the Clueless King, but we still love you Jas Allen," Gabriella said, saying the last part to the TV causing everyone to laugh before they quieted down as she continued, "the next person is Chad Danforth, who is the – and I'm sorry, but I've got to use more than one or two words for him – he's the Bad-timing King along with the Afro-haired lunkhead basketball player, but he's still my big and protective 'brother'. Next is Ryan Evans, whose Martha's boyfriend, so he's the Dancing Baseball Player. After Ryan comes his twin, and my best friend, Sharpay Evans, who is Zeke's girlfriend, and she is – the Drama, Pink, and Sparkle Queen, but I still love her as does Zeke. Next is Chad's girlfriend Taylor McKessie, who's like the momma of our group so two words to describe her are defiantly, Momma Taylor. And last, but certainly not least is Kelsi Nielsen, Jason's girlfriend, who also composers all my songs so, I call her the Composer God."

"Well, that's sounds like an interesting and fun group of friends," Tyra told her and smiled as she nodded her head with bright smile. Smiling, Taylor asked the next question "Is it true that you have boot fetish?"

"Um…no?" Gabriella said with a giggle, before saying, "Okay, okay, yes I do! There I admitted it."

"Don't worry Girl, I think a lot of females, have shoe fetishes," Tyra told her and to prove her point she asked the audience, "Okay, to prove my point how many of you have a shoe fetish and even if you're a guy don't be a ashamed to raise your hand. So how many of you do have a show fetish?"

Almost every female and a couple of males in the room raised their hands causing everyone to cheer.

"See, it's normal," Tyra told her before asking, "Okay, here's a parent question. You're mom and Dad, what are they're names and what do they do?"

"My dad's name is, Greg Montez, and he's the Los Angeles Lakers' head coach…well, he _was_ until he was deployed to go to Iraq four years ago, leaving one of the other coach's to take over until he comes back from his Tour of Duty… and my mom is Inez Montez, who used to be a lawyer who turned into a stay at home mom when I was born," Gabriella replied with a bright smile before saying towards the camera, "Hi, Mommy, Wildcats, Lakers! I love you guys!"

Soon later, every question, but two questions were asked so, Tyra asked the first of the two left, "So, Gabriella we already know about you dad serving, and you're husband, Troy Bolton, is also serving overseas, am I correct?

"You are," Gabriella replied as a sad smile graced her face.

"So how long have you been married for?"

Gabriella told her softly with tears in her eyes, "We've been married since our junior year of college which was the between the years of 2009 and 2010, seeing as we got married on New Year's Eve right as the ball dropped we shared our first kiss as husband and wife."

"Aw, let me guess college sweeties?" Tyra asked as other females 'awed' too.

"And high school sweeties," Gabriella gently told her.

"Double aw," Tyra told her as the females 'awed' once again.

"Yeah," Gabriella softly replied.

"So, when did your dad and Troy deploy?" Tyra asked Gabriella.

"My husband and daddy deployed two months after the wedding, right after I told them I was pregnant with our first child, a son, who Troy had picked the name for before he left."

"And that's your guys' one year old, Zachary David Alexander Bolton, right?" Tyra asked and when Gabriella nodded her head she told the audience, "Gabriella's and Troy's or Troyella as people have come to call them, have two kids actually, but we'll get to the second on here later. I don't know if any of you know this, but Zac actually just turned one on October 14 of this year, his dad's birthday's in that same month isn't it?"

"Yeah and my dad's," Gabriella replied with a giggle, "It goes Zac on the fourteenth, Troy on the nineteenth, and my dad's on the first."

"That's a lot of October birthday's," Tyra commented before she asked, "So…you're dad's serving, is this the first time he's been asked to serve?"

"Nope, he was asked to serve once before, the first year the war started, back in 2003" Gabriella softly replied.

"So, he'll have a total of six years under his belt because he had a Tour of Duty in '03 followed by his Tour with Troy from 2010-2014?" Tyra asked and watch the actress nod her head before she asked, as she handed the bombshell a box of tissues, which Gabriella gratefully accepted, seeing as tears were coming to her eyes, "Okay, so my last question is. You guys have another baby, a newborn baby girl, right?" Seeing that Gabriella nodded her head in agreement, she continued, "And is it true that both Troy and your dad have never met her?"

"Thanks," Gabriella softly told her before saying, "Yeah, that's true."

"How old's your newborn?" Tyra gently asked.

"Her name's, Nevaeh Isabella Bolton," Gabriella told her before she softly explained how her daughter's name came about, "Troy had called me up one night along with my dad, both checking up on me and everyone else, and my husband asked if he could name our baby girl and I said 'yes of course, because I named Zac' so he agreed and he picked out that name, asking me if it was okay and I said 'yes'. So, four months later, after Troy told me that name, Nevaeh Isabella Bolton was born on September 14, 2012 so, she's only four and half months old and looks exactly like me, except for her blue eyes while Zac has my eyes. My husband and my daddy have not met Nevaeh before; they've only seen pictures of her."

"Do you get to see them at all?" Tyra asked her as the females 'awed' at the baby picture of Zac that appeared on the screen.

"Well, they've been over there going on four years now because they both were deployed at the same time, and I've only seen them both twice in the those four years, and that second time was when Troy and I conceived our little girl which was on Christmas Eve of last year so, no not really, but we write letters and when we can find the time we talk on the phone," Gabriella replied before she whipped her eyes with a tissue while the camera panned to other females and some males in the audience, who were also whipping tears from their eyes.

"Are they scheduled to come back and visit anytime soon before their Tours of Duty are over with in the next two years?" Tyra asked.

"Nope, we won't see them again until their Tours are done in 2014," Gabriella softly replied.

Tyra, knowing it was time for a commercial, said, "Alright, when we come back Gabriella will answer some more questions before she performs for us with a couple of special songs that she holds dear in her heart around this time of the year."

After the commercial was doing and a guy cleared them, Tyra sat down beside the young starlet and hugged her gently rocking her back in forth while whispering soothing words in her ear and smiled gently as her arms were replaced by the starlet's best friend, Sharpay Evans, who had knew the questions where coming because Tyra informed her so, she decided to tag along.

"Shh…Brie-Ella, it's okay. Shh, honey, shh," Sharpay kept repeating in the bombshell's ear as she rocked her best friend back and forth while the rest of the Wildcats came out and surrounded her along with her mom, trying to comfort her, but knowing they could only do so much because the only way…or person or people who would be able to truly comfort her was over on the other side of the planet, fighting to keep America and it's people free.

All the while the audience watched on in tears as their favorite actress, artist, and model, along with spokesperson and role model, sobbed in the arms of her friends and mom…all of them feeling for the young Filipina.

* * *

"Welcome back to _the Tyra Banks Show_ and before the commercial we were talking with this beautiful starlet whose boyfriend and father are over in Iraq fighting to keep us free and I'm standing here in the audience because they have a few questions and would like to say some things to Ms. Gabriella Montez so, here we go with the first question," Tyra said before telling the middle aged lady, who had tear stained cheeks, "Please say your name first and then your question or comment."

"Hi, Gabriella I'm Marissa and I also got someone I love in the Army, my son, and I just want to tell you to tell your brave husband and your dad thank you for serving to keep us free and that they're in my prayers to come home safely to you, his family, your family, and your friends and especially your little ones."

"Thanks, Marissa I'll be sure to tell them and please tell your son that he's in my prayers too, and that hopefully I'll be able to meet him when I do my Tour of Duty concert over there with other singers," Gabriella told her before she said, "After the show, if you son's a fan of me, I'd like to give you my autograph so, you can send it to him."

"He's a big fan and he would like that very much, thank you," Marissa told the girl before she whispered something in Tyra's ear.

"I don't know you would have to ask her," Tyra told Marissa.

"Um, Gabriella can I come give you a hug?" Marissa asked shyly.

"Of course," Gabriella replied and she stood up and moved to the edge of the stage to hug the Army mom.

"Alright, next question, comment?" Tyra asked the audience and moved towards a little girl.

"Hi, Gabriella, my name's Julie and I just wanted to say that you're husband and daddy are in my prayers and that I want to thank them for making sure that I'll be able to grow up in the land of the free and the home of the brave," the eight year old girl, Julie, shyly said.

"Aw, thanks Julie, why don't you come here and give me a hug, if it's okay with your parents that is," Gabriella told her with a smile.

"Go ahead, Baby Girl," the guy, who Gabriella and Tyra guessed was Julie's father told her and they all smiled as the little girl ran to hug Gabriella as her parents took a picture of it.

"Thanks, Gabriella," Julie whispered to the starlet.

"You're very much welcome Julie," Gabriella whispered back to the little girl, who happily ran back to her parents with the brightest smile anyone had every seen on an eight year old's face.

"Hi, Gabriella, my names Josh and I just wanted to know when you are scheduled to do the Tour of Duty concert because I'm in the Army and I'm scheduled to deploy next month for a two year Tour of Duty?" They mid-20's guy asked.

"I think it's sometime in the summer," Gabriella told him before she racked her brain and then told him, "Actually, I'm sorry, we were told that it'll be in May on the sixth."

"Alright, thanks and I hope to see you there," Josh told her when he came down to give her a hug after she suggested that everyone that asked a question could come give her a hug and get a picture with her after the show was done, especially everyone who had a family member or friend serving in the Army in Europe, Africa, and the Middle East.

"Alright, I'm sorry to cut the questions short, but we're coming close to the end of our two hour special and Gabriella still has some songs to sing so, after some commercials we'll have our own private live Tyra Banks concert staring Gabriella Montez, the brunette bombshell that America and the World love."

* * *

"Alright and we're back with Gabriella Montez, who's just getting ready to perform a couple of songs for us," Tyra said before she said, "So sit back, relax, and give her a big round of applause because without further ado here is, the unbelievable, indescribable Gabriella, Baby G!"

Everyone turned their heads toward, the stage where Gabriella had changed into a pair of white Soffe short shorts, red flip flops, a blue cami, but kept her smokey eye make up, red lipstick on her lips, her jewelry, and her hair the way they were all before. Smiling, she sat on a Pine stool with a microphone on a microphone stand in front of her and smiled as she said, "Hi, everyone. This first song is a called 'God Bless My Soldier Too' and when my daddy first served I was only in the seventh grade and even though I was smart, I never really understood then why my dad had to leave because all I knew about war was what I saw on TV. And I still remember to this day, when my daddy finally called and he told me 'I'm coming home, Baby Girl,'…and all I could do was whisper 'I love you, Daddy', so year's later when I think about it, I think about the prayer I would always say for my dad every night and I still do for him, while my kids, well Zac, say's it for his daddy, my husband, so I wrote this song and I hope you all like it. This goes out to all of the little girls that have no clue why they're daddy, dressed in their uniforms, have to leave them to fight for their country. God Bless you all!"

Everyone cheered and then quieted down as the starlet, closed her eyes and began to sing when she needed too. Putting on a brave face, she began to sing

_**//She was too young to understand**_

_**Why her daddy was leaving**_

_**For a far away land**_

_**All she knew about war was what she saw on TV**_

_**Soldiers were dying and she was scared as could be**_

_**So the day that he left, she hugged him real tight**_

_**And said 'I'll say this prayer for you every night'**_

_**And she prayed//**_

By now, even though she had only song two verses, the audience both at home and in the studio, had tears in their eyes that they left freely fall as they waved their hands back and forth in the darkened area, the only lights were the ones that light up the small stage that Gabriella was on.

_**//God bless mommy, my doggie, and me**_

_**Bless everyone in my family**_

_**God bless our country and whatever you do**_

_**God bless my soldier too**_

_**God bless my soldier too**_

_**Most everyday she sent letters from home**_

_**Just to tell him she missed him**_

_**And how much she'd grown**_

_**She'd say she was proud of her GI JOE**_

_**That wasn't his name but she knew he would know//**_

"Oh, Mija," Inez Montez, whispered backstage as she cried tears while hearing her daughter sing with tears in her eyes while everyone else in the audience and Tyra and almost everyone in the area or heard Gabriella, cried. Inez stepped back and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she turned to bury herself into the person's chest as he held her as she cried while the female's all rubbed her back, soothing her while Gabriella continued to sing.

_**//Then she'd write out the words to her daily prayer**_

_**To make sure he knew that she and God cared**_

_**God bless mommy, my doggie, and me**_

_**Bless everyone in my family**_

_**God bless our country and whatever you do**_

_**God bless my soldier too**_

_**God bless my soldier too//**_

On stage, Gabriella smiled and went back to the memory she still had to this day of when her dad called to say that he was coming home, and hopped as she song the last of the song that her dad and Troy would call soon and saying that they were coming home for good, but she knew deep down that she wouldn't receive that call for another two years…

_**//The days turned to months and the months to a year**_

_**She prayed and she prayed so sweet and sincere**_

_**And when he finally called and said I'm coming home**_

_**She whispered these words to him through the phone**_

_**God bless mommy, my doggie, and me**_

_**Bless everyone in my family**_

_**God bless our country and whatever you do**_

_**God bless my soldier too**_

_**God bless my soldier too**_

"_**I love you, Daddy//**_

"Thank you," Gabriella told them as she whipped her eyes with her tissue before she took a deep breath…

But before she could continue she heard a familiar voice say into a microphone, "I love you too, Baby Girl."

"Daddy?" Gabriella whispered, not daring for she was afraid that it was just her IQ mind playing tricks on her, but when she heard gasps, cheers, and claps while people stood up, she turned around and there she found him…all dressed in camouflage, her father, Sgt. Gregory Anthony Montez, making her squeal before she launched herself into his arms, her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, **"DADDY!"**

"Hi, Baby Girl, I missed you," Greg whispered in his daughter's ear as he held her close and rubbed her back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is my surprise to Gabriella for Christmas, her dad, Sgt. Gregory Anthony Montez," Tyra said with tears in her eyes as everyone continued to cheer and clap loudly as the Filipina continued to cry.

"Daddy…is…is…" Gabriella wanted to ask, but she was to afraid too.

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl, I wish he was, but he's not due to visit until sometime next summer," Greg told his daughter before kissing her forehead as she sobbed harder. With a gentle smile, Greg tried to sooth his daughter by encouraging her to finish up her mini-concert, "Gabriella, Baby Girl, come on, shh. You'll be okay, he'll be okay, and he'll call you around ten tonight, but right now you've got to settle down and stop crying because you have some songs to finish okay? And by the way, I love my song. Thank you, Baby Girl, thank you so much."

"Okay and you're welcome, Daddy, welcome home," Gabriella told her dad before asking him, "Can you stay and watch?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Greg told his daughter before taking a seat in the very front row, right in front of the stage with the rest of the Wildcats and his wife, who had all knew about him coming home and were now seated in the very front row, thanks to Tyra reserving seats for them.

"Alright, I'm sorry about that guys," Gabriella told them and smiled as she got 'it's alright, I'm happy for you' from the crowd before she explained the next song, "Okay, this next one I wrote and it's called 'When You're Gone'. I hope you guys like it."

Taking a deep breath, she began to sing her song.

_**//I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side//**_

Inez looked at her husband with her eyes, and Greg just softly smiled at her before opening his arms up for her to come into them, while Chad did it for Taylor, Jason did the same for Kelsi, Zeke for Sharpay, and Ryan for Martha as they listened to Gabriella continue to sing.

_**//When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear always get me through**_

_**The day and make it okay**_

_**I miss you//**_

Just like they did during the first song, the audience waved glow and the dark sticks back and forth thanks to Tyra, who had supplied them, while Gabriella continued to sing.

_**//I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do reminds me of you**_

_**And the cloths you left, they lie on the floor**_

_**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_

_**The day and make it okay**_

_**I miss you//**_

As their "little sister" got ready to sing the next part, the Wildcats and parents all thought how true the next part was, Troy and Gabriella were made for each other.

_**//We were made for each other**_

_**Out here forever**_

_**I know we were, yeah**_

_**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**All the words I need to hear will always get me through**_

_**The day and make it okay**_

_**I miss you//**_

"I miss you, Troy," Gabriella whispered through her tears as cheered for her. Once everyone was quieted down, Gabriella said before she got ready to perform her last song, "This next one, my kids and I hold dear to our hearts. I wrote this song after Troy deployed and this is our first deployment with him…it's hard, but he's wherever we are, in our hearts, souls, and mind…Zac told me last night when we were coming home for having dinner with some friends, that he's even in the car. Troy, Wildcat, this one for you, so this one's dedicated to you. I miss you and love you so much, the kids need you and so do I. Please…'Come Home Soon'."

The lights softly dimmed back down to pitch black and everyone watched Gabriella, who you could see thanks to the mini-stage lights, but also the video that started to play behind her with the title that read 'We Love You, Troy. Love, Momma, Dad, Mom, Zac, Nevaeh, the Wildcats, and Brie'. The movie, everyone realized, was shot inside of Gabriella's house and it followed her around as she put the groceries away, tucked the kids in bed, slept, and just every thing along with various shots of hers and Troy's friends, and their parents…well, Troy's parents, and her mom along with the Wildcats' parents, all smiling and waving, in their own way, wishing Troy the best and praying for him to come home safe.

_**//I put away the groceries**_

_**And I take my daily bread**_

_**I dream of your arms around me**_

_**As I tuck the kids in bed**_

_**I don't' know what you're doin'**_

_**And I don't know where you are**_

_**But I look up at the great big sky**_

_**And I hope you're wishin' on that same bright star//**_

Gabriella sadly smiled at how true that was as she continued to sing with tears streaming down her cheeks.

_**//I wonder, I pray**_

_**And I sleep alone**_

_**I cry alone**_

_**And it's so hard livin' here on my own**_

_**So please, come home soon, come home soon**_

_**I know that we're together**_

_**Even though we're far apart**_

_**And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck**_

_**Pressed to my heart//**_

The Wildcats and parents, all smiled at how the words 'lucky penny' really meant the T necklace with the single red ruby that hung around Gabriella's neck, always, pressed to her heart, was their lucky charm, in their own way, their own 'lucky penny'.

_**//I wonder, I pray**_

_**I sleep alone**_

_**I cry alone**_

_**And it's so hard livin' here on my own**_

_**So please, come home soon//**_

Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes, as she "imagined" his arms wrap around her waist as she stood up and swayed back in forth as she continued to sing.

_**//I still imagine your touch**_

_**It's beautiful missin' something that much**_

_**But sometimes love needs a fighting chance**_

_**So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance**_

_**I wonder, I pray**_

_**I sleep alone**_

_**I cry alone**_

_**Without you this house is not a home**_

_**So please, come home soon**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I try alone**_

_**And I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone**_

_**So please, come home soon**_

_**Come home soon**_

_**Please come home soon//**_

"I'm already home, _for good_," a voice that she hadn't heard since last December, whispered in her ear causing her to jump before closing her eyes tightly as tears continued to fall.

"Please, please, please, tell me when I turn around, you'll still be here," Gabriella whispered, the microphone catching it, letting everyone who was watching with tears in their eyes and happy smiles on their faces, watch the happy reunion.

"Why don't you turn around and find out, Brie," the voice suggested.

The starlet took a deep breath, before slowly turning around in the strong muscular arms, and slowly opened her chocolate brown orbs to find…her husband, Troy Bolton, staring into her eyes with his bright and loving electric blue eyes, with a hundred watt smile that was only reserved for her on his handsome face.

"Troy." Gabriella whispered before she held him tight, happily sobbing into his camouflage top as he held her tightly and whispered sweet words of love in her ear.

"Oh, I've missed you so much, Brie, so fucking much. I love you so much, Brie, so fucking much" Troy whispered with tears in his own eyes as he held her tightly and sat down on the Pine stool that she once sat on, both not caring that most likely all of the Unites States of America was watching their reunion, while everyone in the Tyra studio stood up and cheered for them, also in their own special way, thanking Troy too, for serving to keep the United States free because of the brave.

"I've missed you too, Wildcat, and love you too, so, SO much," Gabriella told him as she pulled her head up to lock their eyes and then closed her eyes as he locked their lips in a passionate kiss.

"And there's our show for today, but first may I point out that Troy isn't my surprise, it's her dad's surprise, to his daughter, an early Christmas present to her and to his grandchildren, who are both backstage and ready to be reunited with their grandpa and dad, but in little Nevaeh Bolton's case, to met her grandpa Montez, and daddy. Have a safe and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's. See you all next time, on _the Tyra Banks Show_," Tyra said signing off the show.

**~ThE eNd~**

* * *

_**Well, there you all have it. I know some of you are probably tired of reading stories about soldiers and the war in Iraq, but I just…couldn't help it, I owe so much to those brave souls, both men and women of the past and present, who go over their and fight to keep us free. So, I'm sorry, if you are one of those who get's tired of reading soldier stories and Iraq War stories. But for those of you, who aren't, I hope when you see a Vet or a soldier you thank them for serving, I know I do. I hope you all enjoyed this; again I'm sorry to those who don't like reading stories that have to do with soldiers and the Iraq War.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**BTW…**_ Zac and Nevaeh are mine.

**Songs (in order they appear in):**

_Soldier Daddy_ **by** Eric Horner

_When You're Gone_ **by** Avril Lavigne

_Come Home Soon_ **by** sHeDAISY


	10. Wildcats', Hope for Haiti

**Title:** Wildcats, Hope for Haiti

**Author:** Bangelluvforever

**Disclaimer:** I so don't own anything, as per always.

**Claimer:** I only own my ideas, the plot and characters you don't recognize. I also own the middle names of all the HSM characters and the nicknames (minus Captain, Playmaker, and Wildcat).

**Rating:** Not sure yet so, question mark.

**Feedback:** Very much appreciated and when you do add in a little prayer of hope for Haiti.

**Characters:** The famous Wildcats along with some others.

**Full Summary:** Knowing all about and feeling terrible about the 2010 Earthquake in Haiti, the Wildcats along with some help, help to raise 14 billion dollars in just over a two week progress with the help of some famous celebs, their family, all of Albuquerque, the basketball team, and with a little auction on East High's Golden Couple, only separately.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry, I'm not good at summaries, but I hope this grabs enough attention for you guys to read it and take part in doing something for Haiti, even if it's only praying. So let's all take fourteen seconds of silence and pray for those in Haiti. Okay? So here we go…1…2…3…4…5….6….7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14. Okay, so on with the story. I hope you all enjoy it. XOXO.

Toodles,

Jessica.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (JANUARY 31, 2010):** I KNOW THIS _**ISN'T LIKE THE OTHER ONE SHOTS IN HERE**_, BUT I POSTED IT IN HERE ANYWAYS SO, PLEASE DON'T JUDGE AND PLEASE DO READ AND REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK! THANKS

* * *

**=Wildcats, Hope for Haiti=**

**-By Jessica L. Ayers-**

On January 12, 2010 a catastrophic 7.0 magnitude earthquake struck, shook, and destroyed the poorest country in the Western Hemisphere, Haiti. The earthquake, the worst in the 21st century, with a depth of 8.1 miles underground sending off at least 33 aftershocks, fourteen of which were between the magnitudes of 5.0 and 5.9..

On January 20, 2010 at 6:03 local time, the strongest aftershock since the earthquake, measuring with a magnitude of 5.9, struck Haiti, making things even more worse – if even possible. An estimated number of depths range up to 200,000 with already 80,000 burials already have taken place.

With this having been said: This is the story of how our favorite group, well all know and love – the Wildcats– and how they came together to give hope to Haiti…

* * *

_**(January 2010.)**_

"…We as Americans have always been at our best when we hear and heed the calls of others. When comforted with massive human suffrage, Americans have always stepped up and answered the call to help, but there's never been a scale of human tragedy in our own hemisphere, like what we now are witnessing in Haiti. So today and for two weeks straight, East High School will be doing a two week fundraiser with raising money and hope for all of those in Haiti.

You as the student body of Wildcats here at East are asked profoundly to help do whatever you can during these next to weeks. So, with that being said, please keep quite and watch this slideshow that Ms. Montez and Ms. McKessie have put together for you all," Mr. Matsui, the principal of East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico, said as he ended his mini-assembly speech as he went to stand beside Ms. Darbus – the drama and senior class's homeroom teacher – and Coach Jack Bolton – the gym teacher and coach of the boys and girls basketball teams – as the lights went out and the screen on the theatre stage started to play with "In the Arms of an Angel" by Sarah McLaughlin in the background, making the video even more sad than it already was – if even possible.

A few minutes later, everyone with tears in their eyes softly clapped for the well made video and quickly quieted down and listened intently as Mr. Matsui began to talk again from behind the podium, "Thank you for the heartbreaking, but well made video Ms. Montez and Ms. McKessie.

Okay, now with everything said and the video shown I would like you all to welcome the ring leaders for the next two weeks so, give a round of applause for Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, Ryan Evans, Martha Cox, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Kelsi Nielsen, and Jason Cross or as we better know them as, the Wildcats."

Everyone stood and welcomed the ring leaders – as Mr. Matsui stated – of the next two weeks. After everyone sat down, they all began to listen intently again, but this time with each Wildcat taking a turn to talk.

"Thank you," an eighteen year old boy with striking electric blue eyes, shaggy chestnut hair, and a tanned and toned body thanked them before he continued to talk, "As Mr. Matsui said, we are, how did he put it…the ringleaders, for the next two weeks in which a lot of different things will be happening, all of them in which will raise money in hopes of helping Haiti."

"As Troy pointed out, a lot of things will be happening in these next two weeks at East High, not only are classes being somewhat postponed," the exotic and petite, seventeen year old, Filipina, who had her fingers laced with the blue eyed boy said and giggled as everyone cheered, "but on the last day of the last week, a charity basketball game will be played between the East High Wildcats' boys' basketball team joined by the coaching staff, teachers, and the girls' basketball team will play against a group of professional basketball playing athletes."

Everyone cheered loudly as the teams mentioned in her speech cheered the loudest, but they all soon quieted down as the blonde bombshell with chocolate brown eyes standing beside the Filipina, started to talk, but not before she cast them all a death glare telling them all to quiet down so she could talk. "Thank you. Now as Troy pointed out those different things were going to be going on, and as Gabriella mentioned one of the highlights of the next two weeks is not only all classes being postponed, but a charity basketball game. Another highlight, which will take place on the last day of the first week, is an auction where people who sign up will be auctioned off for money and all the money earned will go straight to Haiti and the people involved in it."

"As Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay pointed out about various things. I would also like to add that during the next two weeks the American Red Cross, who are also helping out with the relief and Hope for Haiti that George Clooney and fellow actors, actresses, singers, and other celebs, on the Friday of January 23 of this year to help raise money to help Haiti out; will be here on the Tuesdays and the Wednesdays of the next two weeks for a blood drive. For more information on the blood drive or even the charity basketball game and auction that were all mentioned so far, please look in the pamphlets handed to you as you walked inside the theatre," an eighteen year old, African American girl said.

"As my girlfriend, Taylor, said, the American Red Cross will here for a blood drive and we will also being have a food drive that will last for both of the two weeks and all of the food will get packed and shipped directly to Haiti," the basketball co-captain with his famous afro said, no sign of joking in his serious voice and posture.

"Thank you Chad," a blonde boy, identical to the blonde haired Sharpay, began to talk after thanking the afro haired boy, he referred to as Chad, "Along with all the other things Gabriella, my sister, Taylor, Chad, and Troy pointed out, we will also be taking donations all week so, please feel free and donate whatever you think is reasonable, even if it's only a dollar, donate it. It's for a good cause!"

"Like Ryan said, it's for a good cause so, please donate. And if you don't feel like donating money, blood, or food, then how about clothing during our two week long clothing drive that will hopefully get a lot of clothes raised so we can send them straight to Haiti also," the eighteen year old, head cheerleader pointed out and offered.

"Also during the first week not only is an auction being held, but so is a talent show so, please sign up for that and for more information look in the pamphlet that was handed out to you as you walked through the doors," a short, eighteen year old female, with glasses said.

"Thanks for that Kelsi," the boy who was standing beside her, holding her hand, thanked her before he added, "Also along with donating blood, clothing, and money, there'll also be a drive for supplies that are needed. Supplies that are needed is…well, just about everything from blankets and pillows, stuffed animals, just…anything so, please donate some supplies and keep in mind that not only are you donating stuff for the adults of Haiti, but for the children also, thank you."

"Okay, with all that being said we are also selling during the next two weeks, these rubber bracelets that come in Haiti's flag colors, blue and red, with white writing that say 'Remember and Pray for Haiti' on the front and then on the back – or however you look at which side as your back and or front – with the date 'January 12, 2010' on it. These will be on sale for fifty cents and there's a lot of them and please keep in mind that all proceeds go to Haiti, thank you," a tall, African American, eighteen year old boy, standing beside Sharpay with his fingers laced with hers, said.

"Alright, again let's give a big round of applause for these ten Seniors not to mention all of the sponsors who are also helping," Mr. Matsui said as he clapped with everyone else before he said, seeing the time, "Okay, seeing as it's almost time for your guys' weekend to start, have a fun and safe one by the way, I also want to remind you all to support them and to also participate so, for any more information as several of the seniors listed, looked into the pamphlet that was handed out to you at the beginning of the assembly. Thank you and have a good weekend, Wildcats!"

* * *

**(Week One – Talent Show)**

"I want to start things off tonight, by saying thank you to everyone for coming tonight and to say that this money along with all the money earned tonight will go straight to the American Red Cross. So, remember to cast your votes on the little slips of paper you were given and put them in the baskets as they come around after each performance also please remember that the buckets coming around are also for the money for more donations so, if you see what you like tell us. Okay, so to start of East High's Hope for Haiti please welcome a beautiful group of ten students, you know them as the Wildcats, who are singing the smash hit and their version of 'We are the World' so, without futher ado please welcome to the stage, the Wildcats!" Ms. Darbus said the night of the talent show to the packed full theatre room and everyone stood and clapped as the red curtains opened to reveal the group known as the Wildcats and then sat down as the music began to play and they began to sing while holding hands and swaying back and forth.

Everyone smiled and knowing they were all due to sing first, they began to sing their first verse together, and beautifully:

_**There comes a time when we heed a certain call**_

_**When the world must come together as one**_

_**There are people dying**_

_**Oh, and it's time to lend a hand to life**_

_**The greatest gift of all**_

Knowing that it was his turn to sing, alone, Troy began to sing, his voice strong, powerful and dedicated to the cause they were supporting:

_**We can't go on pretending day by day**_

_**That someone, somewhere will soon make a change**_

_**We're all a part of God's great big family**_

_**And the truth**_

_**You know love is all we need**_

_**Smiling, the Wildcats began to sing together:**_

_**We are the world, we are the children**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving**_

_**There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better day just you and me**_

Gabriella took a deep breath before she began to sing, knowing and according to her best friend – Sharpay – this was her time to shine:

_**Well, send 'em your heart so they know that someone cares**_

_**And their lives will be stronger and free**_

_**As God has shown us by turning stone to bread**_

_**And so we all must lend a helping hand**_

_**Smiling, they all started the chorus again:**_

_**We can't go on pretending day by day**_

_**That someone, somewhere will soon make a change**_

_**We're all a part of God's great big family**_

_**And the truth**_

_**You know love is all we need**_

Smiling, the Wildcats began to sing together:

_**We are the world, we are the children**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving**_

_**There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better day just you and me**_

_**When you're down and out there seems no hope at all**_

_**But if you just believe there's no way we can fall**_

_**Well, well, well, let's realize that a change can only come**_

_**When we stand together as one**_

_**We can't go on pretending day by day**_

_**That someone, somewhere will soon make a change**_

_**We're all a part of God's great big family**_

_**And the truth**_

_**You know love is all we need**_

_**We are the world, we are the children**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving**_

_**There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better day just you and me**_

_**We can't go on pretending day by day**_

_**That someone, somewhere will soon make a change**_

_**We're all a part of God's great big family**_

_**And the truth**_

_**You know love is all we need**_

_**We are the world, we are the children**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving**_

_**There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better day just you and me**_

_**We can't go on pretending day by day**_

_**That someone, somewhere will soon make a change**_

_**We're all a part of God's great big family**_

_**And the truth**_

_**You know love is all we need**_

_**We are the world, we are the children**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving**_

_**There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better day just you and me**_

_**We can't go on pretending day by day**_

_**That someone, somewhere will soon make a change**_

_**We're all a part of God's great big family**_

_**And the truth**_

_**You know love is all we need**_

_**We are the world, we are the children**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving**_

_**There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better day just you and me**_

_**We can't go on pretending day by day**_

_**That someone, somewhere will soon make a change**_

_**We're all a part of God's great big family**_

_**And the truth**_

_**You know love is all we need**_

_**We are the world, we are the children**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving**_

_**There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better day just you and me**_

_**We can't go on pretending day by day**_

_**That someone, somewhere will soon make a change**_

_**We're all a part of God's great big family**_

_**And the truth**_

_**You know love is all we need**_

_**We are the world, we are the children**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving**_

_**There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better day just you and me**_

_**We can't go on pretending day by day**_

_**That someone, somewhere will soon make a change**_

_**We're all a part of God's great big family**_

_**And the truth**_

_**You know love is all we need**_

_**We are the world, we are the children**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving**_

_**There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better day just you and me**_

_**We can't go on pretending day by day**_

_**That someone, somewhere will soon make a change**_

_**We're all a part of God's great big family**_

_**And the truth**_

_**You know love is all we need**_

_**We are the world, we are the children**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving**_

_**There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better day just you and me**_

_**We can't go on pretending day by day**_

_**That someone, somewhere will soon make a change**_

_**We're all a part of God's great big family**_

_**And the truth**_

_**You know love is all we need**_

_**We are the world, we are the children**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving**_

_**There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better day just you and me**_

_**We can't go on pretending day by day**_

_**That someone, somewhere will soon make a change**_

_**We're all a part of God's great big family**_

_**And the truth**_

_**You know love is all we need**_

_**We are the world, we are the children**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving**_

_**There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better day just you and me**_

"Brava, well, that was simply breathtaking wasn't it," Ms. Darbus said as she continued to clap with the standing audience, who stood and cheered loudly as they donated money and put in their number scores in the baskets as they came around.

---

"…Alright, thank you for that er, wonderful show Allan," Ms. Darbus said causing some people to cough, trying to cover up their laughter before they submitted their terrible numbers for him as Ms. Darbus smiled and introduced the next performance, "This next performance is done by two very beautiful ladies, so please welcome to the stage Ms. Sharpay Evans singing 'Breathless' accompanied by Ms. Gabriella Montez on the guitar."

Everyone smiled and cheered as the brunette and blonde walked out onstage looking beautiful together – Sharpay her surprisingly simple pink and purple polka dotted spaghetti strap dress with white high heels and Gabriella with her cute red floral halter tie dress and red high heels. Smiling Sharpay helped Gabriella put her guitar on once she was settled on the stool with the microphone in front of it before she went to sit on hers.

Everyone stayed silent and gently smiled as Gabriella began to playing the piano while off the stage, below it on the right side, the band started to gently play guitars with Gabriella, who gave her best friend an encouraging smile before the blonde began to sing:

_**Here you are now**_

_**Fresh from your war**_

_**Back from the edge of time**_

_**And all that you were**_

_**Stripped to the bone**_

_**I thought you'd want to know**_

_**That when you feel the world crashing**_

_**All around your feet**_

_**Come running headlong into my arms**_

_**Breathless**_

_**I'll never judge you**_

_**I can only love you**_

_**Come now running headlong**_

_**Into my arms**_

_**Breathless**_

_**Lay down your guns**_

_**Too weak to run**_

_**Nothing can harm you here**_

_**Your precious heart**_

_**Broken and scarred**_

_**Somehow you made it through**_

_**I only ask that you won't go again**_

_**When you feel the world is crashing**_

_**All around your feet**_

_**Come running headlong into my arms**_

_**Breathless**_

_**I'll never judge you**_

_**I can only love you**_

_**Come now running headlong**_

_**Into my arms**_

_**Breathless**_

_**So glad to see you smile**_

_**So glad to hear your laugh**_

_**I think that you've found you even**_

_**Missed yourself**_

_**I'm only asking this because I think that**_

_**Truth be told**_

_**Oh, you'll never go again**_

_**Again**_

_**When you feel the world is crashing**_

_**All around your feet**_

_**Come running headlong into my arms**_

_**Breathless**_

_**I'll never judge you**_

_**I can only love you**_

_**Come now running headlong**_

_**Into my arms**_

_**Breathless**_

_**Breathless**_

_**So when you feel the world is crashing down**_

_**Would you come and run into my arms**_

"Now, that was a simply amazing performance, brava Ms. Evans and Ms. Montez," Ms. Darbus told them as she wrote her number score down for them and then put it into the basket before she introduced another performer, but finally after ten more minutes, they were down to their last performance of the night and the one she really wanted to hear, "Alright, this is the one I've been waiting for and I know these nine Wildcats are waiting for as they are seated right down here in front of center stage, so without further ado…Wildcats would you like to do the honor?"

"Sure," they all told her before they counted to three and then introduced the next performance,** "PLEASE WELCOME GABIRELLA MONTEZ!"**

Everyone clapped and cheered as Gabriella came out onstage and sat down at the stole as she got ready to sing her song called 'Haiti's Halo' so, as the opening cords began to play on the piano, thanks to Kelsi, she took a deep breath and connected her eyes with Troy's as she started to sing, putting her heart and soul into the performance:

_**Remember those walls I built**_

_**Well, baby they're tumbling down**_

_**And they didn't even put up a fight**_

_**They didn't even make up a sound**_

_**I found a way to let you in**_

_**But I never really had a doubt**_

_**Standing in the light of your halo**_

_**I got my angel now**_

_**It's like I've been awakened**_

_**Every rule I had you breakin'**_

_**I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**_

_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

_**Haiti, I can see your halo**_

_**You know you're my saving grace**_

_**You're everything we need and more**_

_**It's written all over your face**_

_**Haiti, I can feel you halo**_

_**I pray it won't fade away**_

_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can see you halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can see your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I hit me like a run of sun**_

_**Burning through my darkest night**_

_**You're the only one that I want**_

_**I'm addicted to your light**_

_**I swore I'd never fall again**_

_**But this don't even feel like falling**_

_**Gravity can't forget**_

_**To pull me back to the ground again**_

_**Feels like I've been awakened**_

_**Every rule I had you breakin'**_

_**The risk that I'm takin'**_

_**I'm never gonna shut you out**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**_

_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

_**Baby I can see your halo**_

_**You know you're my saving grace**_

_**You're everything in need and more**_

_**It's written all over your face**_

_**Haiti I can feel your halo**_

_**I pray it won't fade away**_

_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can see your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can see your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can see your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can see your halo, halo, halo**_

_**Halo, halo**_

_**Everywhere we're looking now**_

_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

_**Haiti we can see your halo**_

_**You know you're my saving grace**_

_**You're everything we need and more**_

_**It's written all over your face**_

_**Haiti, we can feel your halo**_

_**I pray it won't fade away**_

_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can see your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can see your halo, halo, halo**_

_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**_

_**Haiti we can see your halo, halo, halo**_

**"BRAVA!"** Ms. Darbus screamed as the theatre erupted in cheers as tears fell from their eyes and Gabriella's as they applauded her for her touching song.

Soon later, everyone left the theatre as the winners were announced as first place went to Gabriella Montez, second place going to the Wildcats because of their amazing performance of "We are the World", and lastly third place went to Sharpay; and everyone all had the same thought in mind: _Haiti, we can feel your halo and we pray you won't fade away. _

**-The End-**

* * *

_**Okay, so I don't know about you guys, but I thought this ending personally sucked, but I just couldn't I don't know..since I'm sick, I just can't find the spirit to write so, while talking to my muse tonight (aka, Cloe) I hope that I will find the will to do so, owe and please look out for my two sequels to "America's New First Family" which will be co-wrote with Girly411 (aka, Cloe) as I will be co-writing with her (we don't know the titles yet, but we will let you all know) and BY THE WAY, BE PROUD, I'VE TURNED HER INTO A ZANESSA/TROYELLA FAN SO THANK ME! Well, I'm gonna go and see if I can get some more writing done. I love you all and don't forget to keep Haiti in our prayers. **_

**SONG CREDITS:**

"**We are the World" – USA for Africa**

"**Breathless" – Taylor Swift**

"**Halo" – Beyonce (Hope for Haiti Now Performance)**

_**Peace. Hope. And Eternal Zanessa Love.**_

**Trivia:** Which story do you want me to update/publish first??

A) "High School Musical: Final Farewell"

B) "The Start of Something New"

C) OR ANOTHER ONE-SHOT!


	11. KCA 2010: Zanessa Style

_**Title:**_ KCA 2010 – Zanessa Style

_**Author:**_ bangelluvforever

_**Disclaimer:**_ I so don't own anything.

_**Claimer:**_ The same as always.

_**Rating:**_ Not sure yet…hm…

_**Feedback:**_ Is Zac Efron hot? Is Zanessa the most breathtaking couple EVER? Should Zanessa do more romantic movies together? Should HSM go on forever? Should Zac and Vanessa be up for the Kids' Choice Awards' Favorite Couple and win it? If the answer to all of these questions is yes, well then you have my answer. :]

_**Characters:**_ Zac and Vanessa with some others mixed into it.

_**Pairings:**_ Zanessa (who else would I write about in reality?)

_**Full Summary:**_ The title says it all: it's the Kids' Choice Awards 2010 and that's all I'm gonna say.

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, okay the little last part in the full summary part was a lie, I'm also gonna tell you guys that ever since I started to vote for the KCA winners for 2010, I have been gritting my teeth every time I have to vote for Favorite Couple because it kills me that Zanessa isn't one of the choices to vote for so, this is my way of somewhat getting my wish. I hope you guys like it!!

* * *

**=KCA 2010 – Zanessa Style=**

**-By Jessica L. Ayers-**

**(March 27, 2010 – Los Angeles, California)**

"…more than 9.1 million votes were cast by kids last year, but this year more than 14 billion votes were cast and most of them by…Zanessa slash Troyella fans. That's right the Young Hollywood couple known as 'Zanessa' is up for the Favorite Couple, one of the KCA's new categories this year, and there's also been massive talk that they will take home the orange blimps for Favorite Couple over Twilight Sega: New Moon's couple Jacob Black and Bella Swan, Avatar's Neytiri and Jake; the talk is that either their HSM character's couple, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, or they, themselves as world renown Zanessa, will take it home. It defiantly be interesting to see if their HSM characters will get it or they as Zanessa will get so, if you a Zanessa and HSM fan then stay on this channel and we'll be back after the break with Orange Carpet updates," one of the interviews on the 2010 Kids' Choice Awards Orange Carpet said before the channel went to a commercial break.

"Of course you and Nessy or your High School Musical characters would get the Favorite Couple award," Stella Hudgens said to her sister's 22-year-old celebrity boyfriend, Zac Efron, who portrayed Troy Bolton in the world famous High School Musical Trilogy, where he met and fell in love with his current girlfriend, 21-year-old Vanessa Anne Hudgens, who played Gabriella Montez, Troy's love interest in the HSM series.

"I don't know, I think the Twilight couple's gonna get it, everyone's more in love with them then with HSM or 'Zanessa'," Zac told the girl he thought of as his little sister as he sat on the couch at Vanessa's house with his parents (David and Starla), his little brother (Dylan), Stella, and Vanessa's parents (Greg and Gina).

"Bro, Stella's totally right you and SNL so, totally have that award in the bag," Dylan told his older brother.

Zac sighed before saying, "We'll see."

"Yes, and when we do, Dylan and Stella will tell you 'we told you so'," Starla told her oldest son before she got up to go refill her red glass cup.

Zac just smiled at his mother before excusing himself so he could go upstairs to his and Vanessa's room at Vanessa's house to see how she was coming along in her getting ready for the KCA's. Reaching their room, he leaned against the French in-swing glass doors and crossed his legs, left over right, and his arms across his chest so; he could take in the beautiful view of his Filipina triple-threat girlfriend.

The Filipina he was watching finished rubbing her Victoria's Secret (VS) Secret Garden Love Spell Body lotion on her body before she slipped on a pair of white lace G-strings and a matching strapless bra, both from VS. She then picked up the cotton 'Kali' classic navy plaid print Abercrombie and Fitch (A&F) dress that had a crossover sweetheart neckline, thin adjustable spaghetti straps, an empire waist, and layered detail at the hem with a sheer navy mesh embellishment; and put it on before she moved back into the bathroom to work on her hair. Leaving her hair down in her natural long, dark brunette wavy hair and just added Aussie Mousse in her hair to give it extra volume before she used a little Aussie Hairspray and sprayed it into her hair.

He watched as she walked back into the massive walk-in closet and over to the side that held her jewelry and watched as she put on a sterling silver peace pendant necklace from Tiffany & Co. (T&C) before putting in a pair of Paloma's hammered circles earrings in sterling silver from T&C, a sterling silver peace sign bead bracelet from T&C, and the next and last piece of jewelry to top off her look and it made him grin widely when he noticed that it was the Kuppio ring he got her on their first trip in Hawaii, their commitment rings.

As he saw her move back into the bathroom and pull out her white multi-colored LV make up bag, and unzipped getting ready to pull something out of it, he made his presence known, "Nessa, don't you even dare put that stuff on. You don't need it."

"But…" Vanessa started to protest once her heart rate went back to normal.

"No, but-s Vanessa Anne," Zac gently, yet sternly told her as he came over to her and set his hands on her luscious hips before resting his forehead on hers and then saying, "Baby, you don't need it because your even more breathtaking without then with it on."

"Zachary…" Vanessa started to protest again, but was stopped due to her boyfriend's lips ascending down onto hers so; they could share a passionate and loving kiss.

"So, we agree, you don't need any of that stuff?" Zac asked her in a whisper as they pulled away from their kiss when air became a massive issue.

"I'm sorry, were we talking," Vanessa told him causing them both to laugh before she said, "Okay, I'll agree with you only if you let me put some lipgloss on."

"Only if it's that Vanilla and Caramel kind," Zac told her with a grin.

"Deal," Vanessa told him before turning in his arms and putting the flavored lipgloss on and then quickly squirting VS's Secret Garden Love Spell Body Spray on her. She then relucently moved out of her boyfriend's arms and walked back over to the bed to pick up the last part of her outfit which was an Aéropostale (Aero) medium wash denim jacket. Taking the long sleeves of the jacket, she took a queue from her boyfriend and rolled the sleeves up until they were at her elbows. Turning, towards her said boyfriend she asked as she did a little twirl after putting on her white faux reptile leather open toe high heels that had a 4 ¾ heel to them, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always," Zac told her with an honest smile.

"Why thank you," Vanessa told him before taking his outfit of dark Diesel straight leg jeans that were a little low on his hips, no doubt showing off a little of his grey Calvin Klein boxer briefs; an upper mussel squeezing short sleeved dark grey button down shirt from Diesel also; a pair of black CONVERSE sneakers with his hair in its normal floppy style to top it all off. "You look simply sexy as always."

Zac just chuckled and smiled at her before taking her hand and gently leading her out of their room at her house and down the stairs after turning out the lights in their bedroom.

The others in the house all smiled and turned towards the two as they heard Vanessa's beautiful and contagious laughter coming down the stairs. They all smiled and softly laughed at the cute scene that they saw of Zac carrying a giggling Vanessa down the stairs bridal style, only stopping for a moment to place a kiss on her forehead and lips.

"Aw," the two heard their moms and Stella coo as they entered the living room causing them both to smile and laugh a little bit.

"Hiya, guys," Vanessa greeted them happily from her spot in Zac's arms, causing them all to smile and laugh.

"Zachary?" Starla said to her son in question.

"Yes Momma?" The 22-year-old actor answered back.

"What's my daughter doing in your arms, bridal style?" Starla asked her son and everyone smiled at how the Efron mom called Vanessa 'her daughter'.

"You daughter, huh?" Zac asked his mom with one raised eyebrow before he answered her question, "I have no idea; I just thought it sounded fun and romantic."

"Dude, you're so whipped," Dylan told his older brother causing Stella to laugh along with a couple of laughs to emit from the others mouths.

"And you will be two, Young One, when you find the girl of your dreams and will want to do anything for her no matter what time of day, what day, how much it cost, or whatever it is," Zac told his little brother as he smiled at the beauty in his arms. The parents and Stella all turned to look at Dylan, who was giving him a mixed look of glaring and blushing before they all laughed at the brothers' interaction.

"Zac?" Greg asked the young actor.

"Yes, Greg?" Zac replied.

"Would you please put my oldest daughter down so, I can make sure her outfit is appropriate?" Greg said half joking and halfway being serious causing everyone to laugh again.

"Daddy, do you really think that Zac Attack would let Nessy go out of the house if it wasn't appropriate? I think not," Stella told her dad causing more laughter and smirks slash smiles.

"No, I don't," Greg told his youngest before he said after a moment, "Fine then, can't a father want his oldest daughter out of her boyfriend's arms just so he can have some cuddle time with her because he feels like he's not needed?"

"Aw, Daddy's pouting, Zachary let me down," Vanessa said and with a smile she placed a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek after he set her down as a thank you before she walked towards her dad, unbuckled her heels, and climbed up into his lap to cuddle with him making them all smile at the cute father-daughter moment. "I'll always need you, Daddy, never ever doubt that."

Greg smiled and held his oldest daughter a little closer before he placed a kiss on her forehead and then said, "I won't, ever again."

"Good, I love you," Vanessa told her dad before kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Butterfly," Greg told his daughter, calling her by her nickname which her real name also meant before he let her get up once the honking of the limo was heard outside, "Go have fun and good luck even though I know you won't need it."

"No, we'll need it, but thanks Daddy," Vanessa told her dad as she buckled her high heels back on her feet before she hugged everyone else and kissed their cheek before she walked back over to her boyfriend, who was holding her black Toy Poodle by the name of Shadow and placed a kiss on the dog's head before saying, "I love you, Sweetie. Be a good girl okay?"

"See you guys later," Zac told the group before he looped his arm around Vanessa's waist and walked with her towards the door.

"And Vanessa?" Greg said before the couple walked out of the open front door.

"Yeah, Daddy?" Vanessa replied, turning towards her dad.

"I approve," Greg told his daughter and everyone smiled at how many different meanings those two words held from the loving father to his beautiful oldest starlet daughter who was so in love that it to this day still amazed people.

* * *

_**(UCLA – Pauley Pavilion, home of the Kids' Choice Awards)**_

"So, Vanessa, what can you tell us about _Sucker Punch_?" An interview for E! News asked the young starlet, who stood there along with her boyfriend for an interview.

"Unfortunately, I really can't tell you much besides that it's got this Alice in Wonderland kinda feel to it along with some mad chick kicking butt moments," Vanessa replied with a soft smile.

"Aw, well I'll guess we'll just have to watch and see it when it comes out, huh?" the interviewer asked and after seeing the nod, she asked one last question, "So, the word on the street is that you guys are a defiant shoe in for the KCA's first time ever Favorite Couple blimp, what do you have to say to that?"

"Well, all I have to say that if it's true, I'm honored and I thank all of the fans who voted for Zac and I," Vanessa replied.

"Zac?" the female interviewer asked the young actor.

"I really don't know how the win for that award is gonna turn out, but like I told my parents it's probably just rumors and that seeing as the Twilight movies are a big hit everyone has voted Jacob and Bella the Favorite Couple award, but I guess we'll see tonight and if the rumors are true, well, then I guess I'm gonna have to go back to Vanessa's place and listen to her little sister and my little brother telling me 'I told you so'," Zac said before the interviewer thanked them and let them continued to move up the "Orange Carpet" and into the building to take their seats.

---

After the blimps for Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie was awarded to Reese Witherspoon for her role in _Monsters vs. Aliens_, the blimp for Favorite Male Singer went to Jay-Z, the blimp for Favorite Female Singer went to Taylor Swift, the blimp for Favorite Music Group went to The Black Eyed Peas, the blimp for Favorite TV Show went to _iCarly_, the blimp for Favorite Reality Show went to _American Idol_, the blimp for Favorite Television Actress went to Miley Cyrus for her role in as Hannah Montana in the TV show _2z_, the blimp for Favorite Television Actor went to Cole Sprouse from the Disney show _The Suite Life on Deck_, and the blimp for Favorite Cartoon went to _SpongeBob SquarePants_, it was time for the other blimps for Favorite Male Athlete, Favorite Female Athlete, Favorite Couple, Best Burp, Big Help Award, Favorite Book, Favorite Movie, Favorite Movie Actor, Favorite Animated Movie, and Favorite Movie Actress.

Every Zac Efron fan that was in the arena, cheered when the presenters walked on stage to present the blimp for Favorite Movie Actor to either him for his role in _17 Again_ as Mike O'Donnell, Taylor Lautner for his role in _The Twilight Saga: New Moon_ as Jacob Black, Shia LeBeouf for his role in _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_ as Sam Witwicky, or Tyler Perry for his role in _Madea Goes to Jail_ as Madea.

Vanessa smiled and lightly kissed his lips before he got up and walked on the stage to give his speech for winning Favorite Actor which he thanked the fans profoundly for because the award was voted by them.

After Zac's blimp, came The Twilight Saga: New Moon picking up the blimp for Favorite Movie, Up picking up the blimp for Favorite Animated Movie, and Sandra Bullock picking up her blimp for her role in The Proposal and The Blind Side. Kobe Bryant from the Los Angeles Lakers also picked up the blimp for Favorite Male Athlete, Serena Williams also picked up the blimp for Favorite Female Athlete, First Lady Michelle Obama got the Big Help Award, Mario Kart Wii got the Favorite Video Game blimp, and for the first time ever The Vampire Diaries – a novel series and a CW TV show – and the Twilight series both each picked up a blimp for Favorite Book; finally came the time for the one everyone was waiting for…Favorite Couple and to present the winner, acting cohorts in the movie "Date Night" Tina Fey and Steve Carell.

"…and the winner is…well, it's actually a tie, but I guess not really because it's the same people in both categories," Tina said and everyone cheered already knowing who won by the hint she gave.

"Yeah, I think you guys already know who it is, who is it?" Steve asked the crowd.

The fans gave different answers of Zanessa, Troyella, and Bella and Jacob, and all waited for them to tell them which one was right.

"Sorry, Twilight fans! The winner is…**ZANESSA** and **TROYELLA** from High School Musical! Congrats, Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens!"

All of the High School Musical, Zanessa, Troy, Gabriella, and Troyella fans screamed with all of their might as their favorite couple got up onto the stage, held hands, and watched as they acted all shocked and cute towards each other and their fans while at Vanessa's house, Stella Hudgens and Dylan Efron looked at the TV, crossed their arms over their chests and said with smirks, "I told you so…"

**-The End!**

* * *

_**Well, there it is. I hope you guys all liked it and I wished the ending of the show would turn out how I wrote it, but I guess I'm just getting my hopes up again, but I do have confidence that if they keep the Favorite Couple going that Zanessa will defiantly appear in there as a nominee and winner soon enough, just not soon enough for my liking. Please do tell me what you think! I'm gonna go to sleep since I'm home from school not feeling well, so peace. Love you guys!!**_

_**XOXO**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	12. Austin

_**Title: **_Austin

_**Author: **_bangelluvforever

_**Rating: **_K+

_**Time Line:**_ AU or Alternate Universe.

_**One Shot Started: August 7, 2010.**_

_**One Shot Finished: August 8, 2010.**_

_**Summary:**_ Based on Blake Shelton's song of the same title. Anyways, the basics of this is that Gabriella unexpectedly disappeared the summer after the Wildcats freshmen year in college so, what happens when a year later, Gabriella makes a certain phone call to a certain someone who still holds her heart. Find out now in "Austin".

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's this one and I would just like to say that this came to me as I was laying in bed listening to my iPod, I've been trying to take songs from my iPod and make a one shot from each song so, this song is on my iPod, laptop, FrostWire, iTunes, and now in this story. Enjoy and please don't forget to read and review.

* * *

**=Austin=**

**-By Jessica L. Ayers-**

_**She left without leavin' a number**_

_**Said, she needed to clear her mind**_

_**He figured she'd gone back to Austin**_

'_**Cause she talked about it all the time**_

On August 17, 2010 it would be a year since the nineteen year old girl by the name of Gabriella Marie Montez had unexpectedly disappeared the summer between her freshmen and junior year at college from the University of Ohio back in 2009.

There were a lot of rumors going around the city of Sandusky, Ohio, some of them even crazier than ones heard of in Hollywood and having to do with the celebrities in California. All the rumors touched a different genre each time one was said, and with all the different stories going around, nobody knew what to believe. Two of the longest rumors known around the city were that Gabriella had ended up pregnant and ran away and the other was that she had caught her boyfriend of six years, Troy Alexander Bolton, cheating on her with either her best friend, Taylor Annabelle McKessie or her cousin Victoria, but seeing as Taylor was still going strong and engaged to Troy's best friend, Chad Nicholas Danforth, everyone assumed the later. With all the different rumors going around, it would be hard to believe just one or to find out what really happened to the young Filipina, right? Wrong.

There was actually a group of thirteen people who knew why the young girl had left and they were Troy, Taylor, Chad, Gabriella's mom, Troy's parents, Zeke Lake Baylor and his girlfriend Sharpay Anne Evans, Sharpay's twin brother Ryan Joshua Evans and his girlfriend Martha Lynn Cox, Kelsi Monique Nielsen and her boyfriend, Jason Allen Cross. But out of the whole group, nobody but her mom knew the real reason why she left.

So when the group of teenagers came to her and her mother's, Inez Anne Montez's, house Gabriella knew that all they would find was a note, a note that didn't contain a phone number but one sentence: _I need to clear my mind – Gabriella._

And Troy, well he figured his Austin went back to Austin, Texas because not only was she from there, but she also talked about it all the time for that was where her father still resided. And knowing that she was at least safe, he would give her the time and the space that she needed, knowing that when the time was right and when Fate would step back in like six years ago, she would be back safe and sound in his arms for him to protect, caress, and love the beautiful teenager.

_**It was almost a year**_

_**Before she called him u**_

_**Three rings and an answering machine**_

_**Is what she got**_

On August 10, 2010 in Austin, Texas sitting on the island in the luxury kitchen in her dad's – Gregory "Greg" Anthony Montez's – house, the now twenty-year-old female stared at the white and black cordless telephone debating whether or not to call the one person – besides her mother who she talked to every other month – who had been making guests appearances in her dreams and thoughts.

"Gabi," Gabriella heard her father say from his position leaning up against the sink, facing her with his arms crossed over her chest.

"Si, Papi," Gabriella replied, lifting her head up to look at her dad, letting him know that he had her full attention.

"Llámelo," Greg gently told his daughter, "you know you want too. Hell, even I know you want too as does your mother."

"Why don't you call Mami," Gabriella shot back at her dad, "you know that I know that you miss her."

"Touché," Greg replied back to his daughter, holding up his hands in surrender before he said, "Baby Girl, just call him. What could it hurt?"

"I…" Gabriella stuttered for a reply.

"How about if you call yours, I'll call mine," Greg suggest to his daughter.

"I….I…" Gabriella stuttered for a reply again before finally finding one. Nodding her head slightly, she agreed before whispering to her dad, "But I…I don't know what to say."

"Just listen to your heart and not your head, Gabi," Greg told his daughter. Walking over to her, he gave her a smile before placing a kiss on her forehead and saying as he walked out of the room, "Your heart always knows best for it holds the answers to your true desires. Trust it."

"Gracias, Papi," Gabriella gently called out.

"De nada, Gabi," Gabriella heard her dad reply back.

Taking a deep and shaky breath, the young woman picked up the cordless phone and dialed the number she knew by heart…well, ever since her mom had told her the number to his new apartment. Gabriella listened as the phone rang three times before an answering machine picked up; causing her to sigh in sadness knowing that was all she was getting.

_**If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it**_

_**If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling**_

_**If you've got somethin' to sell**_

_**You're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'**_

_**If it's anybody else, wait for the tone**_

_**You know what to do **_

_**And P.S. if this is Austin**_

_**I still love you**_

"Hi, you've reached Troy Bolton and if you're calling about the car I was selling, I'm sorry to say, but I've already sold it. If this is Tuesday night, I'm out bowling and will be gone till late. And if you've got something to sell, you're wasting your time with me because I'm not buying," Gabriella heard Troy's voice through the answering machine causing her to smile as she remembered how every Tuesday Troy and her would go out with their friends to Al's Bowling Alley to go bowling, where the teams were always couples and she and Troy would always win, in fact they held the top score at the Al's. Soft tears started to glisten in her eyes as she continued to listen to the machine, "but if you're anybody else, wait for the tone and you know what to do…and P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you."

_**The telephone fell to the counter**_

_**She heard but she couldn't believe**_

_**What kind of man would hang on that long**_

_**What kind of love that must be**_

"Oh my God," the Filipina whispered as the cordless phone dropped to the counter. She didn't hear it right, right? No, she her heart and mind agreed, she'd heard it right, but she couldn't believe it and she had to ask herself a question, _What kind of man would hang on that long_, and immediately her heart gave her a reply: _A man that is truly sorry, wants to explain what you saw, and who truly, madly, and deeply loves you unconditionally_.

_**She waited three days**_

_**And then she tried again**_

_**She didn't know what she'd say**_

_**But she heard three rings and then**_

On August 13, 2010, three days later from her first call, Gabriella dialed the number to Troy's apartment again for the second time that week. She waited as she got three rings before his familiar voice came through via the answering machine.

_**If it's Friday night, I'm at the ballgame**_

_**And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain**_

_**I'm headed out to the lake**_

_**And I'll be gone, all weekend long**_

_**But I'll call you back when I get home**_

_**On Sunday afternoon**_

_**And P.S. if this is Austin**_

_**I still love you**_

"Hi, you've reached Troy Bolton. If it's Friday night, I'm at the ballgame and first thing Saturday, if it doesn't rain, I'm headed out to the lake. I'll be gone all weekend long, but I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon so you know what to do..and P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she thought about: how every Friday in high school, the basketball games were held with Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason leading them to wins and championships on Friday nights, Troy always the star player. And how after every ballgame, no matter what kind it was, they would always go out for pizza at Marc's Pizza Pies and sit at their normal table in the back and by the window that over looked the city skylines. How every Saturday, if it didn't rain they all would head up to Lake Erie to their own private and unknown spot and spend the weekend camping and having fun, always coming home on either late or early Sunday afternoons.

_**Well, this time she left her number**_

_**But not another word**_

_**Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'**_

_**And this is what he heard**_

On August 15, 2010, Troy entered his one bedroom apartment and set his duffle bag full of dirty clothes in the laundry room before he slipped off his CONVERSES and emptied out his pockets on the kitchen island.

Troy then proceeded to walk over towards the main phone out of the two cordless phones in the house to check the messages on his machine.

_No, I can't be,_ Troy thought after hearing the last of his fourteen messages, _Could it?_ Troy then pressed a button to repeat the last messaged and listened to the voice intently left nothing but a phone number – a phone number that he knew very well.

The evening he found himself in front of the TV watching the San Antonia Spurs play home in San Antonia, Texas against the Los Angeles Lakers with a bottle of Budweiser in the twenty-one year old's hand.

As the Lakers scored a three pointer against the Spurs, Troy decided to make the call he had wanted to make all day so, turning down the TV, he dialed the familiar number and listened as the phone rang three times.

_**If you're callin' 'bout my heart, it's still yours**_

_**I should've listened to it a little more**_

_**Then it wouldn't have taken me so long**_

_**To know where I belong**_

"Hi, you've reached the home of one Greg and Gabriella Montez, we're not home right now, but if you're calling about my heart, it's still yours. I should've listened to it a little more that way it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong," Troy heard the love of his life's voice say through the machine, knowing that during the Spurs game Greg would always have the phone ring three times before going straight to the machine so, that way the game wouldn't get interrupted.

_**And by the way, boy**_

_**This is no machine you're talkin' to**_

_**Can't you tell, this is Austin**_

_**And I still love you**_

Troy smiled as he listened to the rest of Gabriella's message on her and her dad's answering machine, "Oh, and by the way, Wildcat, this is no machine you're talking to. Can't you tell? This is your Austin and I still love you, too."

"Brie…" was all Troy replied in the tone of a shocked, yet grateful whisper.

"Wildcat…" he heard Gabriella sigh his nickname back.

The day, August 17, 2010, had finally arrived, and that day had thirteen people waiting inside the station at Sandusky's Amtrak station as they waited for their precious cargo to arrive from New York City, New York….and on that day at 8PM, two people met in the middle of the station one with arms and legs wrapped around the other as they held the other up while their lips were locked.

Pulling back and setting foreheads against each other's, the only thing either person could say was, _"I still love you."_

**~The End~****

* * *

**__

_**Well, there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please don't forget to tell me your thoughts on this one shot, it's greatly appreciated. Well, it's 1:55 in the morning here and I should probably go to bed after I post this so…**_

_**Thanks Again,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**TRIVIA:**_ Does anyone know why I chose August 17? I'll give you a hint it does have to do with HSM trilogy._**  
**_

_**P.S. I'm just wanted to say that I'll understand if you didn't enjoy or practically like this one because truthfully, I'm not quite sure what my opinions are on this story right now either. Anyways…**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	13. My Mimi Marquez

**Title:** My Mimi Marquez

**Rating:** T, it has some cursing in it – sorry, Bestie!

**Time Line:** August 8, 2010 & a little AU

**One Shot Started: August 13, 2010**

**One Shot Finished: August 14, 2010**

**Author's Note:** Okay, okay…so this one has been stuck in my head ever since it was the last night of V playing that drug-addict, exotic – stripper – dancer, Mimi Marquez, in Niel Patrick Harris' Hollywood Bowl production of 'RENT'. It's all really been stuck in my head with all the pics, videos – especially the one of Z tipping V a twenty and her putting it down her top while the audience laughed on – and now with all the mixed reviews going around. All I've got to say is: World, now introducing the unbelievable, indescribable, beautiful and multi-talented Vanessa Anne Hudgens. She's back! Anyways, one with the story.

BTW, this is kinda AU a little bit too so um…yeah, onwards.

* * *

**=My Mimi Marquez=**

**-By Jessica L. Ayers-**

**(August 8, 2010)**

"**HEY, HOLLYWOOD OVER HERE!"** A blonde haired, brown eyed beauty, dressed in a pair of medium destroyed 'The Brett Super Skinny' jeans from Abercrombie & Fitch (A&F), a black lace trimmed cami from rue21 underneath a 'Quinn' dark pink deep v-neck long sleeve shirt from A&F, a pair of black Jimmy Choo softly pointed toe boots that went up her legs, but didn't reach her knees with her pant legs tucked nicely and perfectly into them; yelled out as soon as she spotted the chestnut haired, electric blue eyed, 22-year-old actor who was like a brother to her.

"Hey, guys," the twenty-two year old greeted the group with a bright smile.

"It's about time you got here, Zacster," a fifteen-year-old, dark brunette haired, brown eyed, Filipina stated with a smile as grabbed her long hair into one hand and moved it so it all rested over her right shoulder.

"Sorry, Stellar but you know I had to make an appearance and present at the Teen Choice Awards tonight before they can air it tomorrow," 'Zacster' replied to the girl as he sat down between her and the blonde.

"That's right, totally forgot about that," 'Stellar' replied with a light giggle as she played with the 'Elsa Peretti Starfish pendant' on a sterling silver chain to match the sterling silver pendant, that sat on her neck.

"Alright, Stella," 'Zacster' said, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" 'Stellar' or Stella (Teodora Guangco Hudgens) replied, confused.

"You only play with your necklace when you're nervous, so what's up?"

"It's just, that it's gonna be strange not waking up every morning and going about doing things during the day before I have to stop and get ready to come here and watch my big sis bring the _RENT_ character that she loves to life," Stella replied, "It's gonna be really strange, not having to come here to the Hollywood Bowl like we have been since Friday night – opening night."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Has she texted you yet, Zac?" Stella asked the young man with a small smile.

Before Zac or Zachary David Alexander Efron could reply, he reached into the pocket of his brown, worn out leather jacket and pulled out his iPhone to find that he had a new text from his girlfriend the beautiful and the extrodinary Vanessa Anne Hudgens, who was also his love interest in the taking over the world trilogy, the _High School Musical_ series.

"I guess I called that, huh?" Stella commented causing the ones that had been listening to laugh.

"Yeah, you did," Zac replied flashing her a smile before he read the text:

**Zaccy,**

**Wish you were here.**

**Have fun the TCA's **

**Break a leg ;)**

**Not too much fun thou.**

**See you when we're home, alone 2gether ;)**

**Got a surprise for you ;D**

**Miss you.**

**Love you.**

**- Nessa, xoxo.**

"Does she know that you're coming tonight?" The blonde haired female or Ashley Michelle Tisdale asked from her spot on Zac's left while her boyfriend, Scott Spear, sat on the other side of her.

"Nope, I told her I wouldn't be able to be back on time, and that I couldn't make the after party" Zac told her with a smile as he texted Vanessa back and sent it before saying, "What she doesn't know is that Neil was gonna hold the show for a few minutes until I got here so, that way I could be here. Plus I asked him for a favor."

"What was the favor?" Stella asked dressed in a turquoise blue 'Fletcher Cove' strapless, sweetheart neckline dress from Hollister Co. (HCO); a khaki 'First Point' hooded, long sleeve jacket from HCO; and a pair of dark brown leather 'Embellished Flip Flops' from HCO.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Zac told the girls with a secretive smirk.

"Dude, what do you have planned?" Zac heard his little brother, the newly high school graduate Dylan Efron asked his older brother, peering at him from over Stella's head where he sat on her other side.

"Yeah, Man, tell us," Zac heard his other two HSM male co-stars, Lucas Stephen Grabeel and Corbin Bleu Reivers, say to him.

"Guys, just leave him alone," Zac heard his other HSM female co-star (besides Ashley and Vanessa) say to the boys, gently scolding them. "You'll find out when he does it or if he wants to tell you. Correct?"

"Yes, Monique," they all grumbled their reply to Adrienne Monique Coleman, who was the momma of the group.

"You tell them," Zac's and Dylan's mom, Starla; and Vanessa's and Stella's mom, Gina, told Monique causing her to laugh.

"Thanks, Momma, Mom, Monique," Zac thanked the three women as he tucked his cell phone back into his leather jacket pocket, making something catch the eyes of the three women.

"Zachary?" Starla Efron said.

"Yes, Momma?" Zac replied to his mother.

"Why are two of your fingers painted the same color of nail polish that a certain brunette in this show wears?" Starla asked her son questionably, now catching the attention of all of their group members.

"Um," Zac said as he tried to rack his head for a proper excuse instead of the truth, the dirty truth, which was the real reason as to why those fingers were the way they were.

"Guys, shhh, the show's starting," Stella and her dad, Greg, shushed the group as they turned their focus towards the stage where Vanessa would appear at the Hollywood Bowl; and Zac just had to send his silent thanks to the two, saving him from answering the hardest question of the night – not even Ryan Seacrest's questions where that hard. As the lights dimmed completely on stage, Zac moved around in his seat a little bit, getting comfortable before putting his semi-full attention on the stage, knowing that his completely full attention wouldn't be there until a certain _RENT_ character graced the stage.

**ZANESSA~FOREVER~ZANESSA~FOREVER**

The song that he was waiting for was just a few minutes away and knowing this, he took a deep breath and settled in, working carefully not to crush the single red rose in his hand, that surprisingly the group didn't notice that he he carried it in with him.

"Van Anne's up now, right?" Corbin gently asked as the lights dimmed on stage again.

"Yep," Brittany Snow, a co-star of Zac's from _Hairspray_, and who watched the show both nights along with tonight, told the afro haired, _In the Heights_, Broadway actor.

"Cool," Corbin said and just then the girl in question appeared on stage donning the character's infamous tight blue spandex pants and a half black sports bra with her hair pulled back in a loose pony tail as she started the number that she mentioned before the show was her most fun performance of the night and the whole show.

With the howls and moans of "Out Tonight" coming from her throat, she let her hair down and stepped onto the catwalk, making it hard for all of the single and the not so single males in the audience not groan and feel a tightness in their pants at the sight of the twenty-one year old, Filipina female gyrating, dancing and stretching on stage. And it was hard for a certain actor not to glare at all of the males who dared to try and touch her if she was close enough to them.

When she got to the middle area of the narrow dance venue, the HSM cast along with Kenny Ortega – the HSM director and main choreographer – and Bonnie Story, and Charles "Chucky" Klapow the other two HSM choreographers, could tell that she was putting on a special show for a certain someone in the crowd and they all had to laugh at Zac's blush as Stella made a comment on that, just like every night, as she turned her back to the crowd and bent forward to give them a fine view of her tight thighs and buttocks.

"That's been V's teasing move for the past two nights," Stella told the group with a smirk and a wink.

"And by the look in Zac's eyes, it looks like it's leaving him uncomfortable in his seat as well as other guys getting uncomfortable in their seats," Corbin stated causing the ones that heard him to laugh while the mom's smacked him on the back of the head and Greg turned towards the young actor to glare at him. "Jeepers, I was just stating the truth."

"Yeah in the presence of virgin ears," Ashley said, motioning towards the youngest Hudgens.

"Yeah," Stella agreed with the blonde.

"Oh, Stella," Gina started with a roll of her eyes, "you and I both know that Vanessa and you talk about not so innocent stuff when you two are alone at her house."

"Mommy!" Stella said with a blush as she laughed and Greg gave the two females a surprised expression.

While this was going on, they all continued to watch Vanessa and listen to her. They all were just as surprised as Vanessa was when she turned back around, and her lover suddenly became a part of the show – at the director's, Neil Patrick Harris', discretion. The girl that played Gabriella Montez in the HSM trilogy continued singing as Zac held up a twenty dollar bill between his left thumb, index and middle fingers with a smirk spread across his face.

The ones that were close enough to see what was going on clearly, watched as a surprised grin spread across Vanessa's face as he then used those two blue painted fingernails on two fingers to easily slide the money into the waistband of her 'stripper' costume causing both of them to feel the burn where their skins met.

In his right hand Zac held up the rose and in the heat of the moment with their eyes still locked as Vanessa continued to play the role of Mimi Marquez, she took the exotic flower and continued, miraculously, to finish her dance and song around the stage.

**ZANESSA~FOREVER~ZANESSA~FOREVER**

Suddenly, for the ones that could see, Mimi's hand began to twitch before she popped up from the chair that she "died" in and said, "I jumped over the moon!"

"What?" Roger asked her.

"A leap of mooooooooooooo -," Mimi said causing everyone to laugh.

"She's back," Joanne said, acting surprised just like the rest of the cast.

"I was in a tunnel. Heading for this warm, white light…" Mimi said as she walked towards Maureen, Joanne's love interest.

"Oh my god!" Maureen stated, still acting shocked.

"And I swear Angel was there – and she was looked GOOD!" Mimi said as she headed towards Collins, who was Angel's love interest, "And she said, 'Turn around, girlfriend, and listen to that boy's song…"

"She's drenched," Collins stated as he handed Mimi over to Roger, Mimi's love interest.

"Her fever's breaking," Maureen stated as she felt Mimi's forehead.

Smiling, Mark began to sing:

_**There is no future – there is no past**_

Roger smiled and kept his eyes locked on Mimi's as he kept her wrapped in his arms as he began singing also, but him to Mimi and Mimi only:

_**Thank God this moment's not the last**_

Smiling, the two characters of Mimi and Roger, locked eyes with each other and sung to the other:

_**There's only us**_

_**There's only this**_

_**Forget regret or life is yours to miss**_

Smiling, they all crowded around Roger and Mimi and hugged them as they began singing:

_**No other road no other way**_

_**No day but today**_

As the finale began to grow, the entire cast of from the production began to make their way on stage.

On stage the main cast continued to finish up the song. Once the song and the film was done being projected on the screens with backstage scenes from the _RENT_ rehearsals, they main cast got in line and began their final number – "Seasons of Love":

_**525,600 minutes, 525, 600 moments so dear**_

_**525, 600 minutes – how do you measure, measure a year?**_

_**In daylights, in susets, in midnights, in cups of coffee**_

_**In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife**_

_**In 525,600 minutes – how do you measure a year in the life?**_

_**How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love.**_

_**Season of love**_

As everyone clapped along with the cast, two soloists began to sing only:

_**525,600 minutes! 525, 600 journeys to plan**_

_**525, 600 minutes – how can you measure the life of a woman or man?**_

One of the soloists stopped singing, and let the other sing alone:

_**In truths that she learned**_

The soloist that had just sang, stopped and let the other one pick up where they left off:

_**Or in times that he cried**_

Soloist number one began to sing alone again:

_**In bridges he burned**_

Soloist number two then picked up where soloist number one stopped:

_**Or the way that she died…**_

Finally, they all began to sing again and the HSM cast could pick up on Vanessa's voice the best, knowing she was one of the strongest one's on stage:

_**It's time now to sing out**_

_**The story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in life of friends**_

_**How about love!**_

_**How about love! How about love!**_

_**Measure in love**_

_**Seasons of love!**_

_**Seasons of love.**_

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and younger watchers, would you please remain seated as we introduce the cast of tonight and this past two days' shows before the curtain is drawn across this show for the last time," everyone heard a voice said and did as they were told.

"Playing the role of Joanne, Tracie Thomas, who also played the role of Joanne in the movie. Playing the role of Maureen is the Pussycat Dolls' very own Nicole Scherzinger. Playing the role of Benny, Collins Pennie. Playing the role of Mark, Skylar Astin. Playing the role of Angel, Telly Leung. Playing the role of Roger, Gossip Girl's, Aaron Tveit. And playing the role of Mimi Marquez, the one and only Vanessa Hudgens from that worldwide phenomenon trilogy known as _High School Musical_," the voice said and as Vanessa was announced the whole HSM group along with Vanessa's and Zac's family all stood up and cheered the loudest out of all of the audience.

"**I LOVE YOU NESSA!"** Zac yelled out and smiled knowing that Vanessa heard him when she blew a kiss in his direction and winked at him.

"Musical director, Tim Weil. Choreographer, Jamal Sims. And the director, the guy that made this thing happen, Neil Patrick Harris," the voice said again as the three males walked on stage, waving at the audience and bowing.

**ZANESSA~FOREVER~ZANESSA~FOREVER~ZANESSA~FOREVER**

"Come in," the group all heard as Zac knocked on Vanessa's dressing room door that had her name in a gold star on it, just like a true Broadway star would Corbin had to point out as they approached the door.

"Hey, Nessa," Zac greeted his girlfriend as he poked his head in and looked at his tired girlfriend of five years, "You up for some guests?"

"Sure, bring in the families," Vanessa said.

Zac smiled and motioned for their families to go in as he watched Kenny, Bonnie, Chucky, and the HSM cast move towards the parking area with security guards around them so they could reach their cars and head towards where they all were gonna surprise the young starlet who was still in her dressing room.

"You were amazing, Nessy," Stella told her sister as they hugged each other, Vanessa now dressed in a red fuzzy slippers and a black satin robe that had cursive writing in rainbow colors on the left hand shoulder:

**N.P.H's RENT**

**Vanessa A. Hudgens**

"**Mimi Marquez"**

**2010**

"Aw, thanks, Stellz," Vanessa replied with a bright smile before she moved to hug her parents, Dylan, Starla, and Zac's and Dylan's dad, David as Zac leaned against Vanessa's closed dressing room door with his legs crossed and his arms crossed over his chest, a smile plastered on his face with sparkles of love and adoration in his eyes.

"You were amazing up there, Butterfly," Greg told his daughter as he produced a bouquet of pink roses from behind his back and gently handed them to her, "a gift from Mom, Stella, and I."

"Aw, Daddy, you guys," Vanessa said as she took them, "Thank you. They're beautiful."

"Okay, okay, I'll be the first to admit it," Stella said, "Zac's was the most beautiful because it was simple, thoughtful and really sweet."

"You mean after tipping her a twenty, right?" Dylan said causing them all to laugh.

"Yeah, what was up with that, Zaccy?" Vanessa asked him. "And I thought you wouldn't be able to make it tonight? Liar!"

"Guilty as charged," Zac told her with a smile as he uncrossed his limbs and began to approach his girlfriend.

"Oh no, you're not allowed to touch me," Vanessa told him, holding up a hand to keep him from her.

"But Baby," Zac protested.

"But, Baby," Vanessa mimicked him, "Baby, baby, baby, that's all I hear."

"Because you're my baby, My Baby Nessa," Zac told her with a pout.

"Uh-hu," Vanessa said while their parents and siblings all stood back and tried to hold in their comments and laughter as they watched the two in-love young adults pick on each other.

"Vanessa, please, just one kiss," Zac pouted.

"Fine," Vanessa said, quickly walking over to him and leaning up towards his lips, but tricking him so when her lips just brushed his, she quickly moved them towards his cheek and placed the kiss there.

"Hey!" Zac said shocked and surprised.

"Hey," Vanessa replied back as she stood away from him and said with a smirk, "You never said where you wanted that one kiss to be."

"But…" Zac started to protest again.

"Zachary, be nice to my daughter," Starla told her oldest son, scolding him.

"Um, mom she's not your daughter," Zac told his mom.

"Yet," Their parents and their siblings chorused together, all of them knowing that it was inevitable that they would be sharing the two celebrities with each other's families, and that they were completely and utterly fine with.

Zac and Vanessa just locked eyes and smiled at each other with so much love, it truly radiated through them.

* * *

_**(California Canteen) **_

"There she is, the star of tonight," Vanessa, dressed in a grey mid-thigh short sleeved dress, heard Nicole say, coming over to her and Zac and hugging both of them.

"Hey, we're all stars tonight," Vanessa pointed out as she hugged the Pussycat Doll back.

"That we are," Tracie replied as she walked up to the girls and hugged Vanessa with a bright smile, the rest of the _RENT_ cast behind her, each all taking turns to hug the young starlet, who played the role of Mimi Marquez superbly.

"Everything set?" Zac asked Neil after they stepped away from Vanessa and the cast so they were out of Vanessa's earshot.

"Yep, they're all waiting up in the VIP room, nobody will bother you guys until V's needed later," the director replied with a nod of her head.

"Thanks, Man," Zac replied with a smile, "I owe you."

"Nah, don't worry about it, Man. It's the least I could do," Neil replied, "I love her."

"Love who?" Vanessa asked as she walked up behind the two men and wrapped her arms around Zac's waist from behind, laying her cheek on his shoulder blade.

"You," the two male actors replied, smiling at the Filipina.

"You rocked it tonight, Mark," Vanessa said, sending a bright smile at Neil.

"Don't you mean, Mr. Director, Nessa," Zac said to his girlfriend.

"Nope, I mean Mark," Vanessa replied, Mark being the nickname she gave him when they filmed 'Beastly' together with Alex Pettyfer and Mary-Kate Olsen which was due to be released in theaters on March 18, 2011; after finding out that he portrayed Mark Cohen in the touring company of the musical _RENT_ in 2004.

"She's called me Mark ever since _Beastly_ and ever since she found out that I played Mark in 2004," Neil explained as his boyfriend, David Burtka came up holding two glasses of champagne in his hand. "Thanks."

"No problem," David replied with a smile and noticing the two young actors, who were whispering to each other. With a smirk, and knowing that he had to play his part tonight in Zac's grand plan said, "If you two want to get all heated, I suggest you go up to the VIP room and release some of that tension. It's completely empty up there and you can just tell the guard that you want to be alone – nobody aloud coming to get you unless it's Neil or I, hm?"

"Good idea, Man, thanks," Zac said as he laced his fingers with Vanessa and began to drag her towards the VIP room.

"Zachary!" Vanessa said with a mad blush as they reached the guard.

"Hey, he's right I need to relieve some of this tension and what better way to do that then to do it up in a completely empty and private VIP room," Zac whispered into her ear before sucking and nipping at her spot.

"Oh, God," Vanessa replied with a moan as Zac moved down her neck and towards her cleavage with his lips. With another moan, Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned more into him as the guard let them pass.

Once they reached the steps behind the curtain that closed off the VIP steps from the main floor, Zac pushed her up against the wall and leaned his forehead on hers with a smirk, "You're so gonna hate me and want nothing to do with me…"

"Huh?" Vanessa asked confused as he laced their fingers together again and continued to lead up the VIP steps and into the room.

"You'll see," Zac said a little too loudly.

"Okay?" Vanessa replied, still utterly confused and stepped into the VIP room before Zac as he held the curtain for her to go through first. "Thanks."

"No problem," Zac replied as their eyes locked, "Now turn around."

"Okay," Vanessa replied again, confused even more until she heard….

"**SURPRISE!"** Kenny, Chucky, Bonnie, Corbin, Lucas, Monique, Ashley, Scott, Brittany and Brittany's boyfriend Ryan Rottman, and their families shouted as she faced them.

"Oh my god, you guys!" Vanessa exclaimed, shocked.

"We just wanted to say congratulations and tell you that you did us proud tonight, really proud," Starla told her with a smile.

"And it was our way of apologizing for not being there on opening night," Monique told Vanessa, speaking for herself, Corbin, Lucas, Ashley, Kenny, Bonnie and Chucky.

"Aw, you guys," Vanessa said, "But how?"

"Hollywood, plus we love you," Ashley replied with a smile.

"You've got yourself one great guy there, Van-Van," Lucas told the starlet when they all took turns to hug and congratulate her.

"Just remember that you need to find time out of your busy bumble bee life and come see me on Broadway, okay? Because your boy already has," Corbin told Vanessa, hugging her tightly and placing a kiss on her forehead, "Plus you can always make it a girls weekend and bring you mom, Stella, Starla, Ashley and her mom and sister, Bonnie, Monique and her mom, but then again you'll have to make a small exception because Kenny and Chucky have yet to see it too."

"Corbs, do I need to remind you that yes Zac did come and see you on Broadway, but only because he was in New York doing Charlie St. Cloud stuff, not to mention you took my very not so single boyfriend to a striper club with you where he laid down what was it…Zachary?" Vanessa said to the two actors, the mom's, Ashley, Monique, Stella, and Brittany along with Bonnie joining in on scolding the two actors, arms crossed over their chests and stern looks on their faces.

"Six thousand," Zac replied, dully.

"Exactly, six thousand," Vanessa said before turning back to Corbin and saying, "So Corbs that means when I come to NYC to see you on Broadway, I get to go to a ladies lounge and pay six thousand on lap dances and boozes, right?"

"Um…" Corbin said while Zac looked at his girlfriend shocked.

"It's only fair that you let her," Ashley replied as the females all tried to keep their act up.

The other males just all watched on amused, knowing what the females were doing and trying to contain their laughter as they looked at the two scared and ashamed male actors.

"**GOT'CHA!"** The females finally exclaimed as they burst out into fits of giggles.

**ZANESSA~FOREVER~ZANESSSA~FOREVER~ZANESSA~FOREVER**

"You do know that I do get to go to a ladies lounge when I go to NYC next time or even Vegas, right?" Vanessa told Zac as they danced to a slow song together, "Because I was totally serious."

"Over my dead body," Zac whispered into her ear, pulling her closer to him – if possible – and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"That could be arranged," Vanessa replied, half jokingly and half seriously, giggling as soon as she saw the pointed glare and shock written on her boyfriend's face. "Just kidding, at least about the dead body part, the other part I'm totally serious about."

"Nessa…."

"Hey, Mister," Vanessa cut him off gently, "Don't you dare Nessa me, I was a trusting girlfriend and let you go to the strip joint, now it's my turn. I want to cross it off of my list of experiences that I should be doing if I was in college and at the age that I am."

"I hate it when you play the perfect girlfriend card," Zac told her with a groan before giving into her, even though they had already agreed to this when he called to ask if he could join Corbin and some friends at the strip club _before_ he went, "But no spending six thousand or even two thousand, okay?"

"Hey, Mister," Vanessa said, throwing out the second 'hey mister' phrase again, "You spent six thousand."

"And I was joking. Remember I told you and Jimmy Kimmel that, I don't even remembering opening up my wallet," Zac told her, "and that's the truth."

"Oh, I know that, Baby," Vanessa replied with a smirk as they locked eyes, "I was just playing with you about the money part."

"So no spending money at a strip joint when and wherever you go?" Zac asked hopeful.

"I promise to try to not open up my clutch, key word being: try," Vanessa promised her boyfriend as they continued to sway together, wrapped tightly in each other's arms; even though the music was no longer soft, but faster and louder.

"I guess that'll have to do," Zac replied.

"Yep," Vanessa replied brightly, giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"Is that all I get?"

"Yep."

"Nessa…"

"Zaccy…"

"Vanessa."

"Zac."

"Vanessa Anne."

"Zachary David Alexander," Vanessa said his full name and middle name with a proud smirk causing him to grumble.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens, stop it," Zac warned her.

"Zachary David Alexander Efron, stop what?" Vanessa asked, playing innocent.

"You know what."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't!"

"Uh-hu."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yep."

"Nope."

The ones around the couple just laughed as they kept going back and forth until; finally Vanessa who had started to get tickled by Zac went over to Starla and plopped down on the couch next to her. Putting her head on Starla's shoulder she said, "Mom, Zac's being mean to me."

"Zachary David Alexander Efron," Starla said in her strictest mom voice, not wanting to let any teasing come through her voice.

"Damn the full name," Zac mumbled before rubbing the back of his head where he just suddenly got hit.

"Zachary David Alexander Efron," Starla said, this time her strictest tone was serious, "No cursing with Stella or your brother around."

"But Momma…"

"Baby, don't 'But Momma' you're mom," Vanessa scolded her boyfriend.

"Nessa, Baby, stay out of it," Zac told her.

"Zachary!" Starla scolded her son again.

"No it's fine, Starla," Vanessa replied before she got up and walked up to Zac.

They all watched as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped one of her black Christian Louboutin's heels against the floor of the VIP room as she glared up at him. Zac knowing what Vanessa was doing crossed his arms over his chest and glared down into the dark brown eyes of his girlfriend's.

"You want to know something, Zachary?" Vanessa said, "Unlike you're little stripper fan club, I can and would kick your ass and in a pair of six inch stiletto heels may I add."

"Whoa," Ashley said, everyone around her seconding it as they watched the two continue to stare at each other, silently communicating with each other after Vanessa's comment.

"I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had," Vanessa sang, "Someone to die for. Someone unafraid to say…"

"I love you," Zac and Vanessa finished the small lyric verse from _RENT_'s emotional number called "Goodbye Love".

"I do," they said together, wrapping their arms around each other, breaking free from the _RENT_ song tidbit they just sang.

"Okay, what just happened?" Corbin asked the others.

"They just had a mini-kind of fight and now – I think – they just made up," Stella replied simply.

"Oh," Corbin said causing them all to laugh, even the couple who was still wrapped in each other's arms.

**ZANESSA~FOREVER~ZANESSA~FOREVER~ZANESSA~FOREVER**

"I should tell you, I should tell you, I should tell you," the male sung into Vanessa's ear as they slow danced.

"I should tell you, I should tell you, I should tell you," Vanessa replied, "what?"

"That you Ms. Montez were amazing out their tonight, I think out of all of the nights, tonight was by far your best performance," the male replied with a bright and serious smile, "I'm glad I had you as my love interest up there."

"Aw, Double A," Vanessa replied as she continued to dance with her co-star, Aaron Tveit, "you were amazing up there tonight and every night as well. I'm also glad I had you as my love interest up there too."

"But not as glad as you would have been if it was your boyfriend instead, right?" Aaron replied, "Admit it."

"Fine," Vanessa mumbled, "Yes, I would have been happier, but I guess….it's just…."

"It's just, what?" Aaron asked her as he twirled her out of his arms and then back into them, making her giggle and Nicole and her boyfriend, Lewis Hamilton from Formula One laugh at the two before she was surprised herself when Lewis did the same thing to her causing her to giggle.

"I don't know how to explain it," Vanessa replied to Aaron's question as the slow song ended.

The girls then whispered something to each other before they went back up to the VIP section and grabbed Ashley, Monique, Brittany and Stella telling them they were being held hostage and were gonna dance with them.

Giggling all the girls ran down in the stairs, heels and all, and went to stand in the middle of the dance floor. Once reaching the dance floor, Nicole and Vanessa went up to the DJ, DJ Spinderella, and talked to her before they joined their group of girls back on the dance floor.

Nicole and Vanessa all gathered the females in a circle and told them the game plan, seeing if they were all up for it. Smiling, the ladies all agreed with Nicole and Vanessa's plan, wanting in on it before they all turned towards so, they were facing each other in the circle as the music began to play.

Smiling and then locking eyes with Zac who was at the bar getting drinks with the other guys and the mom's, she smirked at him and began to dance to Nickleback's "Next Contestant".

"Hell, those girls are attracting every male, single or otherwise, gay, straight, or bi; towards them," Corbin stated as they all watched the girls dance to the song.

"Oh God," Lucas said as he watched each girl take another girl and dance with them.

"I second that," Lewis said as he watched his girlfriend and Vanessa dance with each other, both of them having their fingers laced with the others with their arms over their heads as they dropped to the ground and then back up, throwing their heads back in laughter while Monique and Ashley dipped low together.

Zac watched closely as men kept trying to come onto his girl and as Greg and David looked at the young actor, they could tell that these men were all contestants that Zac would literally kill if they touched her in any way, shape or form that wasn't appropriate for a man to touch a taken lady, a taken lady of five years at that because there was no way that no man in this room could not know that she was taken.

Gina looked away from her oldest daughter for a second to find out where her youngest one was, and let out a sigh of relief when she found her dancing happily and age appropriately with Tracie and Brittany, who had volunteered to dance with Stella so she didn't get in trouble with her parents and get left out of the plan.

"She's teasing ya, Bro," Dylan told his brother and then glared as a man came on a little too close to Vanessa for his and Zac's liking, but both watched for a sign of distress from Vanessa, but found nothing due to Vanessa and Nicole gently taking the guy and letting him spin both of them out of his arms and then back in before he left them alone after a quick picture. "That was a close one."

"Yeah, he would have done anything else and I think Zac would have done something," Aaron stated.

"Hell all five of us would have," Corbin said, the four he was referring to was himself, Zac, Dylan, Greg, and David.

"That I'm not gonna disagree on," Aaron replied taking a sip of his beer as they all continued to watch the girls. Aaron's own eyes on Vanessa as she dropped it low with Nicole as they continued to tease every male in the club along with Monique and Ashley.

"How you holding up with your girl dancing like that, Scott?" Skylar asked Ashley's boyfriend as he watched Ashley and Monique link their hands together and twirl together under each other's arms and back out again, doing it expertly.

"Not so good, I see one more guy come onto her I'm gonna go Next Contestant on his ass," Scott replied, truthfully before taking a big sip of his Budweiser.

"As will I if I see another ass come onto, Vanessa," Zac said as he too took a big sip of his Budweiser.

"Here here," Lewis said, knowing the same thing went for him if one more person came onto Nicole. Hearing the final tunes, Lewis breathed a sigh of relief, "Finally the song, the guys coming onto them, and the teasing is done."

"Dude, I think you spoke a little too soon," Dylan told Lewis just as Lady Gaga's song _Alejandro_ came on, the girls immediately getting back into a circle with each other and dancing to it, still drawing the male population in the clue towards them.

"Oh God," Zac, Corbin, Dylan, Aaron, Scott, and Lewis all groaned as they girls all dipped to the ground and then came up slowly, throwing their hair to the side, and flashing the guys a smile.

"They have got to know what they are doing to us," Corbin said before he turned towards the bartender and said, "Can we have a round of the coldest waters you can find, please?"

"Sure thing," the bartender said as he moved to reach into a cooler and dig at the bottom of it, but his eyes never leaving the group of girls in the circle as they continued to dance together and now sing together.

"Ally, Ally, Ally, Alejandro," the girls all sang, finishing up the song with Lady Gaga.

"Oh God," they all mumbled again as Beyonce's song _Single Ladies_ came on and they immediately began to do the same exact dance Beyonce did in the music video, but this time they each approached their significant other – except for Monique, who approached both Lucas and Corbin in playfulness – and began to turn their hands back and forth, doing Beyonce famous move from the music video.

As the song reached the climax, they all moved away from the males and moved back towards the middle of the floor, this time Brittany, Tracie, and Stella coming over to join them until the end of the song as they all sang along with Jay-Z's beautiful and bootylicious wife.

"Thank God, you girls are done," Scott said to Ashley as the girls all approached the boys and stole their waters, taking huge sips of them and panting heavily.

"Oh, I'm done as is Monique, Brittany, Tracie, and Stella, but I'm afraid that Zac and Lewis are still gonna get torched more," Ashley replied.

"You guys aren't going back out there are you?" The two mentioned males asked their significant other and seeing them nod their heads and head towards the dance floor, they both groaned and ordered up two more waters and Budweisers.

**ZANESSA~FOREVER~ZANESSA~FOREVER~ZANESSA~FOREVER**

"Okay, what did I ever do to you tonight?" Zac asked Vanessa once he approached her when their song, _Use Somebody_ by Kings of Leon (KOL) came on via his request to Spinderella.

"First, you tell me you wouldn't be able to make my last performance as Mimi, which I was totally okay with and a little bummed about, but then and this leads me to point two, you not only surprise me by your appearance, but by handing me twenty dollars and slipping it down my costume and handing me a rose before you throw more roses into the audience via backstage. And Babe, twenty dollars, hell my costumers at the Cat Scratch Club give me at least two hundred to see the goodies," Vanessa told him, "Third, you didn't tell me that the HSM cast, Kenny, Bonnie and Chucky would be here. And fourth, you went and told me to stay out of you and your mother's fight, when I'm the one who actually started it as a playful joke, but oh no you had to go and cuss when you know your mom doesn't like you to, no matter how old you get. Hell, even I know that!"

"Okay, first, take a deep breath Nessa, you said that all in one breath," Zac told his girlfriend as he gently swayed from side to side with her before he decided to lead her over and up to the VIP section where nobody else was. Sitting down, he then placed her on his lap as he rubbed her back while KOL's song continued to play. "Alright, that's better. Now, to answer or to explain my reason for all of these things I did to you. Okay, so first and second points were surprises as was point three. We'll get back to the two hundred dollar part later. Anyways, for the fourth reason, I just was an inch ticked at my mom for slapping me on the back of the head, when I've had a headache ever since the TCA's…I'm sorry, Vanessa. Forgive me?"

"Only if you kiss me," Vanessa replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his with a soft and loving smile.

"That I can do, My Mimi Marquez," Zac said before he connected his lips with those of Vanessa's in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**~The End~**

_**Well, there you all have it. 6,704 words and counting for this one shot. I hope you all enjoyed it and I guess I can't really say "I'm sorry it's so short" hm? So I guess I'll just say I'm sorry it was so long, or would the more appropriate term be "I'm sorry it was the longest one shot I've ever written and you have to sit here through my gross and horrible work" Please forgive me? I love you guys, know it's six-ten in the morning my time so, I'm gonna go post this and then head off to bed or I might just re-read it before posting it tomorrow as soon as I wake up. **_

_**Please R&R!**_

_**Keep R&R-ing!**_

_**Don't forget to add me to your alert list!**_

_**I'll miss you all.**_

_**Love you guys.**_

_**- Jessica**_

_**Countdown till I Start School (aka: Hell):**_ 16 Days!

_**Countdown till I Get My License and Vampire Diaries Season Two is Back On:**_ 26 Days!

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	14. A Fall Promise

_**Title:**_ A Fall Promise

_**Author:**_ bangelluvforever

_**Disclaimer:**_ As per always, I don't own anything having to do with HSM.

_**Claimer:**_ Only my normal claims.

_**Rating:**_ either K, K+, or T, not sure…hm….

_**Feedback:**_ Of course!

_**Characters:**_ My normal's.

_**Pairings:**_ If you don't know by yet…well, then I don't know what to do for ya!

_**Full Summary:**_ Well, it was that time again – time for East Albuquerque's annual Fall Festival, so join the Wildcats as they have fun doing various things, but most of all just being normal teens spending time together.

_**One shot Started: September 25, 2010**_

_**One shot Finished: October 20, 2010.  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here it is. It's been a long time since I've wrote hasn't it? Sorry about being MIA lately.

* * *

_**=A Fall Promise=**_

_**-By Jessica L. Ayers-**_

_Finally, the leaves had started to turn colors of bright oranges, reads, and yellows with a little pink here in there_ was what one Gabriella Marie Montez thought as she stood out on her balcony after waking up, putting her fuzzy white slippers on and her robe. The beautiful seventeen and half year old Filipina girl smiled as she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of Fall – the smell of the damp fallen leaves, that crisp cool air that comes early in the mornings as the sun rises, the smell of the air after its rained, warm apple cider, and the hot chocolate, all of it were the smells that she lived for in the early Fall mornings.

With a sad sigh, Gabriella opened her eyes and softly smiled before walking back inside and closing her in-swing French glass doors so the cold breeze couldn't come in her nice room temperature perfect bedroom, but she did the leave her bright blue satin curtains open before she started to walk in a diagonal line towards another set of in-swing French glass doors that lead in and out of her master walk in closet, her own personal shopping mall is what her friends always told her causing her to shrug and smile with a giggle following the first two actions.

Opening the satin white curtain clad doors, she then found the light knob and gently turned it so only a dim light lit up the massive room. Walking over towards the left side of the wall, where all her shirts were kept along the lengthy wall, she started to thumb through them until she decided on a shirt from Hollister Co. (HCO) and turned around to set it on one of the chaise lounges with matching stools that was in the middle of the closet's hardwood floors. Turning back around she began to thumb around again for a cami. Finding a HCO cami, she turned around to lay it on top of her other shirt before she walked across to the left wall and began looking for a pair jeans before deciding on a pair from Hollister also, and also putting them on the chaise lounge too. Finally she made her way to the end of the closet and gazed up at the massive floor-to-ceiling shoe collection that she had before deciding on a pair of red low-rise Chuck Taylor CONVERSES. After she tossed her shoes on top of her tops and jeans, she made her way over to her lingerie drawers and soon pulled out a matching bra and thong set from Victoria's Secret (VS).

Gathering up all of her clothes, she then turned the lights off and walked out of the closet and passed the white brick fireplace and big screen wall mounted TV that sat between the closet doors and the French in-swing bathroom doors that led to the beautiful master bathroom.

Setting her outfit down on the vanity stool, she then turned on the lights before she started to gather up stuff for her shower. Once everything was gathered, Gabriella then went into one of the many drawers in the bathroom and pulled out her flat iron, and plugging it in so it could heat up while she was in the shower.

Finally after starting the water to the glass doored shower, she stripped out of her robe, slippers, underwear and two-piece pajama set before stepping into the many streamed shower, letting the warm, steamy rays massage her body.

* * *

"Morning Izzy," Gregory Anthony Montez greeted his beautiful wife, Inez Marie Montez as he entered the kitchen after getting ready for the day. Walking up behind his beautiful wife, he wrapped his arms around her flat tummy and placed a soft kiss on her temple before setting his chin down on her shoulder, watching her make her special and secret pumpkin and cinnamon smoothie that really didn't taste like pumpkin, but just a sweet taste of a pinch of pumpkin and a sweet and delicious taste of the filling you would find in the middle of pumpkin rolls.

"Morning, Greggy," Inez greeted her husband with a smile and turning her head so her lips came in contact with his cheek to place a sweet, loving kiss on it.

Greg smiled and winked at his beautiful wife of many years before unwrapping his arms from her and setting out to set the dining room table with silverware, plates, bowls, and cups for their breakfast.

As he set down the last cup at the last place setting, he quickly jogged out of the dining room, through the living room and into the foyer to answer the door. Opening it, he smiled wider and immediately invited the two set of families on the porch inside.

"Izzy, the Bolton's and the Brown's are here," Greg called out to his wife as he greeted the two sets of families. The first set of the families, was a family of four that had the last name Brown. Their family consisted of two males – James Allen and Ethan Ray, who was fourteen – and two females – Jennifer Lynn and Christina "Cristy" Veanna, who was a college sophomore at the University of Texas.

The second family that went by the last name Bolton consisted of three family members, two males and one female. The first male was an older version of the younger male and went by the name of Jackson Andrew Bolton, who was a gym teacher, athletic director, and head basketball coach to the boy's varsity team at East High School. The female was, of course, Jack's wife, Lucille Marie Bolton, who was a stay at home mom, and lastly was their son, eighteen year old, Troy Alexander Bolton, the Golden Boy of East High School.

Troy was not only known as the Golden Boy, but also the King of East High or to the female population he was just known as the male version of the Greek Goddess Aphrodite with his chestnut brown hair that fell into his beautiful, out of this world, electric blue eyes; his eight pack abs that matched the rest of his chiseled and godlike body due to his hobby in playing basketball where he was the captain of East High's Varsity basketball team and who also made starting Varsity as a Junior for the first time ever in East High history, followed by his minor sport of choice, golf.

"Morning, Greg," each person greeted the Irish decedent male before they greeted Inez, who walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron with a big smile.

"Where the kids at?" Jack asked the older man, who stood proudly by his smiling wife.

As if having read their thoughts, they all immediately turned their heads to the steps in the foyer that led upstairs as a kicking and screaming girl came down the stairs over an older male's shoulder as he laughed at her.

"**BRETT MATTHEW ANDREW MONTEZ, PUT ME DOWN NOW!"** Gabriella screamed at her college going, older brother who went to college at the University of Texas with Cristy.

"No, Gabriella Marie Montez," the short dark brown haired, brown eyed, built, young adult replied before questioning, "And you should be use to this, when I lived here I use to do this to you _every_ morning."

"That was then and this is now," Gabriella replied to her beloved brother's comment before smacking her hands on his back again, "Brett Matthew Andrew, so help me God and he as my witness, if you don't put me down…"

"You'll do what, Gabriella Marie?" The older sibling challenged his younger one with a smirk while waving at all of the adults and two teens.

"Brett come on! I need to re-fix my hair and makeup before Troy comes," Gabriella whined, "I'm a complete and utter mess thanks to you and your Neanderthal ways!"

"You're at hot mess, Brie, _my_ hot mess," Troy replied, letting his girlfriend know that he was indeed already at the Montez residence.

"Brett down."

"Gabriella, no."

"Brett, yes."

"Gabi, no."

"Bretty, yes."

"But Princess…"

"Bretty…" Gabriella whined back as she continued to pound on his back.

"Brett put your sister down and help me put the food on the table," Inez told her son, who groaned before twirling his sister around still on his shoulder causing her to scream and the others to laugh. With a smirk, Brett put Gabriella down on her feet by Troy and said, "There have at it."

"Thanks," both of them replied, even though one had said it sarcastically.

"Welcome!" Brett called back from either the kitchen or the dining room.

"Morning, Beautiful," Troy greeted Gabriella with a soft kiss on her forehead as he wrapped his muscular arms around her to keep her from falling.

"Moring, Handsome," Gabriella greeted back with a smile as she laid her head down on his shoulder to help stop the room from spinning. _He is __**so**__ gonna get it now_, she thought as she continued to stand in the embrace of her boyfriend's.

"How's your head feeling?" Troy asked her as he rubbed her back in soothing circles and laid his head down on top of hers once he moved them over to the couch, her on his lap.

"Still spinning," Gabriella replied in honesty.

"I bet," was all Troy replied with as he continued his soothing hand motions.

* * *

"Oh. My. Lanta. Brie-Ella, I love the outfit," Gabriella heard her best friend say once they spotted each other, causing the rest of Troy and Gabriella's friends to turn to face the couple who were towards them with their loyal Golden Retrievers beside each of them, keeping a watchful eye on all the strangers, watching for the ones who dared to hurt their masters.

Gabriella smiled knowing that her best friend approved her chosen attire for today's event. Her cute and stylish HCO 'Venice Boot' superlight wash destroyed jeans went perfectly with the red 'Pacific' floral laced trim cami that sat underneath her 'Bolso Chica' red buffalo check classic plaid patterned scoop neck long sleeve shirt; all of them matching perfectly with her red Chuck Taylor CONVERSES while a pair of silver metallic 'Classic Aviator' sunglasses from Ray Ban sat over her chocolate brown eyes that had smokey looking make up applied to them, and a 'Classic Cali Tote' in cream from HCO over her shoulder.

" 'ello Shar-Bear," Gabriella greeted her best friend, Sharpay Anne Evans – a girl with bright blonde hair, brown eyes, and a twin brother replied, hugging her tightly, "I love your outfit too! So cute."

The outfit of Sharpay's that Gabriella was referring to was the black 'Everyday Skinny in Sequin Destroy' skinny jeans from Charlotte Russe (Russe) that had a black sequined fabric underneath the destructed black denim for that cool rough lux look while she had on a white lace trim cami from HCO underneath her 'Celeste' plunging sweetheart neckline with twist detail at the center bust and empire waisted tank top from Abercrombie & Fitch (A&F). Over the wavy, long haired blonde's shoulders also sat a white 'Wrapped Sweater Coat' from Russe that was pretty chunky so it kept her warm and cozy and featured a cable knit front, a folded collar with v-neck opening, and a satin sash that ties at her left side. Topping it off, Sharpay had paired a pair of women's UGG Australia (UGG's) 'Fringe Cardy' tall boots that featured a soft foam insole covered in genuine while the modeled EVA outsole was designed for amazing comfort to her every step along with warmth, a white patent oversized 'New Bag De Jour' tote from Fedi sat over her left shoulder, and a pair of white plastic pearl detailed 'Marc' by Marc Jacobs sunglasses sat over her eyes.

"Aw, thanks," Sharpay replied, pulling back with a smile, "Love the jacket and let me guess, seeing as you're wearing plaid the your boyfriend, your sleeves are also rolled up to your elbows"

Gabriella just giggled with a role of her eyes as the blonde noted Troy's East High letterman's jacket on her and the captain of the basketball team, who was dressed in a pair of medium washed destroyed Diesel jeans, red CONVERSES, a red and white plaid long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a white v-neck T-shirt underneath the unbuttoned plaid shirt, and a pair of matching Ray Bans over his bright eyes also.

"By the way, Anne what's with the white?" Troy asked Sharpay as she pulled back from their hug.

"Yeah, you do realize that it could all get ruined right?" Gabriella agreed with Troy, never really understanding her best friend's judgment with white clothes, but then again who was she to judge because she too wore a lot of white sometimes.

"Yes I do realize this, but a) it goes with the pink, b) I don't care about the not suppose to wear white after Labor Day thing – I mean really who in the hell came up with that silly thing? – and c) I'm warm and comfortable and that's all that matters. Oh and that nobody gets me dirty or there will be hell to pay," Sharpay replied before tossing a warning glare in the direction of a teenaged male, "Got it, Danfoth?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Evans," the male in question replied back as he used one of his hands to fluff his afro before he greeted his best friend with their secret hand shake, "Hoops, my man!"

"Chad," Troy simply replied to his best friend who was an African American, a co-captain of the Varsity baseball team with Sharpay's twin brother, and the co-captain of the basketball team with him; before a chuckle soon followed as Chad's hand then left to fix his afro again. _Sometimes he is so much like a girl it's hella scary_, Troy thought, another chuckle soon following the thought before he turned to greet Sharpay's boyfriend, Zeke Lake Baylor. "Hey, man."

"Hey, Troy," the tall and toned African American basketball player greeted back dressed in a pair of black jeans, a red shirt, and a black hoodie with black and red VANS on his feet.

"Chad Nicholas Danforth, if you mess with your hair one more time, I swear I'll…" Chad heard his beautiful, African American girlfriend, Taylor Annabelle McKessie, trail off as she pulled her hand from his and crossed her arms over her purple Fox 'Uptown Burnout' zip up hoodie that had a black design on it and sat over her Fox 'Shady Lady' v-neck tee shirt that sat over a white lace cami from rue21 (rue). To go with her hoodie, shirt and cami, she also had on a pair of Fox 'Motohead' super skinny jeans in black with her pair of purple with white laces Chuck Taylor All Star CONVERSES. Finishing off her outfit was a white graphic tote from CONVERSE and a pair of purple 'The Entertainer' framed sunglasses over her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, dear," Chad dressed in a jean jacket, yellow and white polo shirt, and medium wash low riding jeans with black VANS, replied to his girlfriend with a roll of his brown eyes.

"I saw that," Taylor told him, slapping him on the back of his head and mumbling, "Idiot."

"Hey guys," Chad, Zeke and Troy's fellow basketball team mate, Jason Allen Cross dressed in a green polo shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans, black VANS, and a white hoodie, greeted them before he hugged Gabriella and smiled at Sharpay.

"Morning girls, boys," Jason's girlfriend, Kelsi Monique Nielsen a short, curly brown haired; brown eyed contacted, composer beauty, greeted the girls hugging them each and kissing their cheeks before hugging each boy.

"Hey Kels, nice outfit," Gabriella complemented the drama club composer who smiled her thanks.

Kelsi was dressed in a lemon tart yellow American Eagle Outfitters (AE) 'flower' T-shirt that had a big AE in the center of the shirt made of small purple and green flowers with New York centered under the AE in pink underneath her white AE full zip up hoodie while on her legs and hips sat a pair of soft dark AE slim boot low-rise jeans, on her feet sat a pair of grey AE knit ballet flats, a white AE studded tote over her shoulder, and over her eyes was a pair of black framed AE 'Adventurer' sunglasses while a black French beret sat on her head.

"Thanks, Shining Star," Kelsi replied before she greeted the cheer captain, who was dressed in an orange Aéropostale (Aéro) graphic T-shirt that had Aéropostale written in white down the right side underneath a plain black hoodie while on her legs and hips sat a pair of grey wash Aéro skinny jeans, a pair of short black Women's Bailey Button UGG's on her feet, a white Aéro NY 87 tote over her shoulder, and a pair of black rhinestone shield Aéro sunglasses over her eyes. "Hey, Martha."

"Hey, Kelsi," she greeted the composer with a hug before she greeted the others, "Hey, guys, girls."

"Hey," everyone greeted back to the girl and the spiky, blonde haired, brown eyed boy that came up beside her and laced their fingers together.

"Moring, Big Brother," Sharpay greeted her older by two minute twin brother, Ryan Joshua Evans who was dressed in a pair of dark wash denim jeans, a white Abercrombie and Fitch (A&F) collared polo, and a black blazer jacket while a pair of sunglasses sat over his eyes and a black fedora sat on his head, tilted to the side.

"Moring, Little Sister," Ryan greeted his twin as he moved to hug her before greeting the other girls with hugs and kisses on the cheeks and then man hugs and high fives with the guys.

"So now that everyone's here, we need to figure out what we're doing," Chad said, finally getting down to business before adding, "Because I really wanna have some fun."

"Well, we need to make an appearance at our Senior booth to make sure that we're covered seeing as I am the President of the class as is Troy, Gabriella, and Martha who are also class officers because if we don't our advisors will have our heads. Second, Jason, Troy, Zeke, and you, Lunk-Head Basketball Boy, have to make an appearance at the Wildcats Shootout game because it supports your team. Third, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Troy have to make an appearance at the Drama Club's booth. Gabriella, Martha, and I also have to make an appearance at the Scholastic Decathlon booth before we can have some fun."

"That's my girl for you, always taking charge," Chad told the group as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her gently into her side with a smile and a kiss on the side of her head.

"Suck up," Jason said in between fake coughs causing everyone to laugh and Chad to glare at him as they all began walking towards their Senior booth where they were selling all things barbeque.

After checking out their Senior fundraising stand, they all bid their "see you later's" before all heading out in different directions to visit and due their various things.

**.PROMISE..PROMISE..PROMISE..PROMISE..PROMISE..PROMISE.**

"Hey, Coach, how's it going?" Chad asked Troy's dad, Coach Bolton as he, Troy, Zeke and Jason walked over to him and the basketball court where a long line of people where standing waiting to play.

"It's going really good actually," Jack replied with a smile before taking a sip of his Mountain Dew while watching a boy and a girl shootout against each other, seeing as they were the last two left standing in the seventh round of the shootout game.

"That's good," Troy commented as he took a seat beside his dad and searched through the red cooler that his dad and mom brought to search for a Pepsi that his parents packed especially for him, but most likely more for Gabriella who they loved more than anything.

"Sup, guys?" They all heard a tanned and toned, black spiky haired, brown eyed, male say to them as he walked up with his beautiful girlfriend, smiling brightly.

"Hey, Brett, Cristy," Troy replied with a smile, greeting his girlfriend's older brother with a man hug and Brett's girlfriend with a hug.

"Where's my sister at, usually she's attached to your hip?" The football player for the University of Texas' football team, the Longhorns, asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, usually when you find one you find the other," Cristy, dressed in a sheer white top with a black cami on underneath it, a jean crop jacket, purple skinny jeans, and black high heeled boots stated as she moved her white framed Chanel (CC) sunglasses from the top of her pulled back in a pony tail black hair to cover her chocolate brown eyes.

"She's around with the girls making appearances at the booth's that their groups set up," Chad replied for Troy, whose dad told him to set up the next round of shootout.

"Do they every stop?" Cristy asked no one in particular.

"Nope," Zeke replied with a chuckle as he along with Jason and Chad moved to help Troy with the game.

**.PROMISE..PROMISE..PROMISE..PROMISE..PROMISE..PROMISE.  
**

"Hola, Ms. D," Sharpay and Gabriella greeted East High's Drama and English teacher, who was also their homeroom teacher, Ms. Dianne Darbus.

"Hello, girls," the teacher greeted back with a smile and hug, "How are you girls? By the way, you both look festive today."

"Thanks," the girls replied with bright smiles before taking a seat in two of the fold up chairs that were set up behind the Drama Club stand.

"I'm good, just tired," Sharpay replied to Ms. Darbus' question while she patted her legs, motioning for Gabriella to sit on her lap.

"I'm good also, minus the spinning head thanks to my big brut of a brother," Gabriella replied, silently cursing her big brother as she sat down on Sharpay's lap.

"Oh dear," the teacher replied with a slight gasp and then a small smile, "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks me too," Gabriella replied as she set her head down on the blonde's shoulder.

Sharpay smiled and quickly pulled out her pink jeweled iPhone and quickly typed a text to Inez asking her if she had any Advil for daughter. After getting a reply text, Sharpay smiled at her dark brown haired, adoptive litter sister and said, "Don't worry, Brie-Ella. Momma Inez is on her way with some Advil for her baby girl."

"Aw, thanks Shar-Bear," Gabriella told Sharpay with a bright smile, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetie," Sharpay replied as the Drama teacher watched on smiling while around them at the booth people were doing Karaoke , the thing that originally brought East High's Golden Couple together that faithful night in Colorado on New Year's Eve.

**.PROMISE..PROMISE..PROMISE..PROMISE..PROMISE..PROMISE.**

"You want to share, Babe?" Troy asked Gabriella as the stood in line at their Senior class booth, waiting to get some barbeque chicken.

"Yes, please if you don't mind," Gabriella replied with a soft smile.

"Gabriella if I minded I wouldn't have asked," Troy softly replied, placing a kiss on her throbbing forehead.

"Can you get some grilled corn on the cob too?"

"Of course," Troy replied, "You want me to get some spicy fries too?"

"No, I'll get fat from all the calories and grease," Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, you will not and guess what, were getting the spicy fries because I know you want them," Troy gently told her as he rubbed her back.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yes, I do," he replied, "You know, I love you too, right?"

"Of course I do," Gabriella whispered with a soft smile as they moved to sit underneath a beautiful tree that had all sorts of orange, yellow, and red leaves on it. She smiled and sat between his legs after he sat down on the ground against the willow tree's trunk, the food plate of food setting beside him along with their shared bottle of Pepsi.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest, he smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head before leaning into her ear and singing:

_**This could be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

Gabriella smiled and softly began singing, joining in on the song that brought them together:

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

"Who'd of ever thought that East High's Golden Boy, the Basketball Guy, would fall for someone like me?" Gabriella softly asked him.

"Who'd of ever thought we'd both be here tonight because now being here with you, the world looks so much more brighter with you by my side…"

"Forever," Gabriella whispered her promise.

"Forever," Troy whispered his promise of an eternity also before placing his lips on his goddess's, sealing their beloved promise.

**~ThE eNd~

* * *

**

_**Well, there you all go….um, I don't know what else to say but I hope you all enjoyed this one and hopefully I'll have more updates soon and about that look pretty soon on my profile for news about my stories. I love you all and thanks for sticking with me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**The M.I.A. Writer**_

_**GUEST STARRING: **_

**Taylor Lautner** as _Brett Montez_

**Trisha Krishnan** as_ Cristy Brown**  
**_

"_Everyone must take time to sit and watch the leaves turn."_

**- Elizabeth Lawrence**


	15. Halloween God

**Title:** Halloween God

**Author:** Jessica L. Ayers

**Disclaimer:** As per always, I don't own anything related to HSM or the celebrities.

**Claimer:** I only own my ideas, plot, the nicknames, and of course the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

**Rating:** T for Trick-or-Treat ;)

**Feedback:** Oh please, oh please, oh please!

**Characters:** Hm…find out

**Pairings:** Well, you should know

**Full Summary:** It's gonna be a good, good, night. Tonight's gonna be a good, good night, the song lyrics kept running through the young man's head and he had to agree because it was definitely gonna be a good, good night for sure.

**One shot Started: October 30, 2010**

**One shot finished: October 31, 2010**

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm back to my HSM roots after having written a quick "Sonny With a Chance" one shot (please check it out!) and after my car accident so, I hope that you guys enjoy this and I hope that I get this out on time and don't disappoint you guys or myself.

* * *

_**Halloween God**_

**-By Jessica L. Ayers-**

October thirty-first, otherwise known as Halloween was known to include trick-or-treating, carving jack-o'-lanterns, ghost tours, bonfires, apple bobbing, visiting haunted attractions, committing pranks, telling ghost stories or other frightening tales, and watching horror films. It was also known as a time for dressing up in costumes and going to costume parities which is why at a the Four Seasons Hotel in New York City, New York three famous starlets by the name of Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, and Monique Coleman were all standing in the Ty Warner Penthouse Suite's master bedroom, Vanessa's chosen hotel room for their stay in NYC, catching up on their time apart while getting things around for Heidi Klum's 11th Annual Halloween Party where she finally moved it back to Manhattan, New York after having it in Los Angeles, California for two years.

"…seriously though, he didn't or are you for real?" The thirty year old, African American, actress asked as she eyed the died dark brunette haired and dark brunette haired actresses.

"Seriously, Mamma Mo, seriously," Vanessa replied as she pulled out her Louis Vuitton (LV) makeup bag out of her matching suitcase that sat on the foot of the bed before pulling out some more stuff while over on the left side Ashley did the same as did Monique who was in her suitcase on the right side of the bed.

"That's crazy," Monique commented with a roll of her rich, chocolate brown eyes that matched the Filipina actress's and the Caucasian actress's eyes.

"Well, he is a wildcat alumni," the twenty-five year old died dark brunette said, the wildcat alumni part referring to the male's role as an East High School Wildcat in the worldwide phenomenon _High School Musical_, and it's two sequels, _High School Musical 2_ and _High School Musical 3: Senior Year_ where they also starred in as well – Ashley as the blonde haired, Drama Queen Sharpay Evans; Monique as the Scholastic Decathlon and a yearbook co-editor, Taylor McKessie, and Vanessa as the beautiful Einsteinette, Gabriella Montez.

"True," Monique replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "So, seeing as we all had our showers already. Who wants to get ready first?"

"I say, you get ready first?" Ashley told the 'mamma' of the group and turning towards her best friend she asked, "What do you say, V?"

"I say, yes she should, A," Vanessa replied with a smile causing Monique to roll her eyes and sit down on the vanity chair to let Ashley work on her hair and makeup while Vanessa got the things for her costume ready.

After curling Monique's hairstyle bobbed hair in big barrel curls, Ashley then started to apply sparkly blue eyeliner on her upper and lower eyelashes before applying a light coat of white eyeshadow on her eyes followed by black mascara on both sets of lashes and lastly some shiny nude lipgloss before sending her over to Vanessa.

"Ready to get your cheer on?" Vanessa asked 'her momma' who smiled and laughed, but nodded nonetheless and slipped on the pair of white short shorts that had a very flattering cut to them along with blue stars that were outlines with lightly with silver around the waistband that had a v-cut dip to them at the bellybutton and fell just between the crease of her legs and hips, covering what needed to be covered for the night.

After the shorts were slipped on and Monique slipped off the hotel's white robe to reveal her dark blue, strapless Miraculous Push-up bra from Victoria's Secret (VS), she then slipped her toned arms into the sleeves of the blue cotton, long sleeve top that cut off just under the bust before tying the tie in the just under the middle of her breasts to keep the top on and her bra hidden. Finally, Vanessa then helped her into the shirred hem white vest that also had them same stars on it, but this time with only three on each side.

"Let's do my makeup next and then yours," Ashley told her best friend as she sat down in the chair while Vanessa walked towards her best friend.

"Sure," Vanessa replied with a smile while over across the bedroom Monique moved to plug her purple cased iPhone into the iHome speakers that the hotel supplied so they could have some music to listen to as they finished getting ready.

"Hey, Mo, do you have…" Ashley trailed off as she glanced towards the actress.

"Already on it," Monique told her, reading her thoughts with a smile causing them all to smile, knowing exactly what song she was getting ready to play.

_**Oh oh, yeah**_

_**Oh oh, yeah**_

_**Oh oh, yeah**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Every girl, every boy**_

_**They got your posters on their wall, yeah**_

_**Photographers, autographs**_

_**The minute you step out the door you will meet the applause...**_

"God, I love this song," Ashley commented with her eyes closed as Vanessa applied silver eyeshadow to her eyelids after having applied the same eyeliner that the actress had applied on Monique, "Especially since I sat down and watched the movie for the first time while on break in Canada."

"I know, Sterling was so amazing in it," Monique added.

"Mhm, especially his voice," Vanessa added her two scents in.

"Well, what do you suspect, he had a good vocal coach," Ashley told her best friend, all three of them knowing who she was talking about.

"Speaking the blue eyed heartthrobs, why could yours come tonight?" Monique asked Vanessa as she sat down on the bed while Sterling Knight's song "Starstruck" from the movie of the same title continued to play in the background.

"He couldn't get out of filming in Louisiana," Vanessa replied as she applied light pink, shiny lipgloss on Ashley's lips before adding some shimmer powder on her cheeks. Setting the bottle of shimmer down, she then moved to stand behind her best friend and picked up the Monique's zebra print straightener and began to straighten her hair.

"Oh. Well, I'm just glad us three could get out our busy schedules along with Lucas and Corbin to the Big Apple for the party," Monique replied, Corbin and Lucas referring to their two HSM co-stars Corbin Bleu, who played the afro-haired, basketball player Chad Danforth, and Lucas Grabeel, who played Sharpay's twin brother and a co-Drama Club president, Ryan Evans.

"Yeah, I know," Ashley commented, "Filming 'Hellcats' in Canada has been insane and just tiring at times. I swear all I do is exercise, diet, film, rehearse, dance, go to sleep, and then wake up and do it all over again."

"At least one of us is having fun though, especially since they're filming in paradise," Monique commented as she and Ashley both playfully glared at the girl standing behind the seated brunette, well Ashley was glaring at Vanessa as best she could given the twenty-one-year-old was behind her.

"Hey, I can't help it that 'Journey 2's' filming in Hawaii!" Vanessa told them, _Journey 2_ referring to her new movie role as a Pacific Islander who gets swept into the adventure and ends up falling for her co-star, Josh Hutcherson's character Sean Anderson in the sequel to _Journey to the Center of the Earth_, _Journey 2; The Mysterious Island_, "And I'm gonna enjoy it before we have to go to North Carolina to finish it."

"You'd better," The two girls told her before Ashley made Vanessa sit in the chair after her while Monique moved to start working on Vanessa's hair and makeup while Ashley went to get into her costume.

Over across the bedroom, Ashley took off her white hotel robe to reveal her matching navy strapless push up bra and thongs so she could slip into her navy and white sailor dress that had a pleated skirt and a saucy white collar trimmed with a white tie, two rows of gold buttons, two in each row sat went down her stomach in the middle of the dress; and the mini-dress also had a white rope belt in the small belt loops to tied and sit at her hips while in the back of the dress, towards the center bottom of the dress was a small upside down v of white and blue stripes with a white bow over the pointed end of the v.

After the dress was on, zipped up, and the belt was loosely tied, she sat down on the bed and pulled on the almost knee high white socks and then put the white sailor hat on the top of her head while over with Monique and Vanessa, Monique finished applying smokey eyeshadow to Vanessa's warm chocolate eyes with grey's and black's with a little white, and black eyeliner and mascara followed by some bright red lipstick on her pouty lips and light pink blush on her rosy cheeks.

"Do you think I should do her hair like it was in HSM3?" Monique asked Ashley before she started Vanessa's hair.

"Mm….nah, leave it in her waves just use the straigtener and put some more bouncy curls in it and then add some mousse to give it some sex kitten volume," Ashley replied as she went through Monique's phone looking for a different song once Sterling's song was over with.

After Monique did as Ashley recommended along with adding a white ribbon and tying a bow on the right side of her head as a headband, Vanessa got up and walked over to wear her costume laid and slipped out of her white hotel robe to start putting on her costume, but the first thing she did was turn her back to Ashley and Vanessa and slip out of her bra and into the black underwire white ruffle trimmed bra top, the top to her costume, that had black bows in the center of the bra top and where the front of the straps meet the cups. She then slipped on the mini mini-skirt part of the costume that had a white apron attached to the front of it on over her black lace thongs.

Sitting down the bed, she then pulled on her black fishnet stockings to where they came mid-thigh followed by the white lacy garters that had black bows on them before finally attaching the garters to her skirt thanks to the provided straps before slipping on the sheer white puffed sleeves that had a black trim to them.

As Lady Gaga played in the background, Monique helped Vanessa paint Ashley's fingernails navy before adding a white anchors to them thanks to the nail polish pens that they brought with them and did her toes the same way before they switched, and Ashley and Vanessa painted Monique's white with a blue star outlined in silver to match her outfit. Finally, Ashley and Monique then got to work together on doing Vanessa's French manicure and pedicure to go with her outfit.

"We're finally done," Monique said with a happy sigh as she laid down in the middle of the bed with Ashley and Vanessa laying down on either side of her too.

"Nope we still need to get into our footwear for the night along with our accessories," Ashley replied.

"Then we're done," Vanessa finished as she along with Ashley laid their heads down on Monique's strong shoulders.

"I guess we'd better do that, huh?" Monique quietly said as they all stared up at the ceiling, all three thinking of different things.

"Yeah," the other two replied in the same soft tone.

With sighs, they all sat up and grabbed their footwear for the night – Ashley a pair of black 3 inch Mary Jane's from Déreon footwear by Déreon, Beyoncé's clothing line; Monique's a pair of white cowboy-style boots, and Vanessa's a pair of black glittered peep toe 5 ½ inch high heels from Christian Louboutin.

Ashley then was the first to accessorize her outfit with a sterling silver anchor pendant necklace on a matching sterling silver chain from Tiffany & Co. (T&Co.), a pair of sterling silver Tiffany Bezet hoop earrings in her ears from T&Co., and a sterling silver Paloma's links toggle bracelet from T&Co. around her left wrist that had rope look-a-like textured links to it.

Monique was then the next once to accessorize with an Elsa Peretti sapphire blue star pendant with a sterling silver chain necklace and sapphire earrings, both from T&Co.. Vanessa then added to her outfit a platinum Tiffany Jazz drop necklace that had round brilliant and baguette diamonds, and a matching pair of drop earrings from T&Co..

"That's so cute, where'd you get it?" Ashley asked noticing that Vanessa was taking out her bellybutton ring to replace it with a platinum belly button ring that had black diamonds and white diamonds alternating in it.

"Thanks," Vanessa replied with a smile as she stuck it through the piercing before securing it as she replied, "My wildcat got it for me."

"Aw," both Monique and Ashley said as they watched her then take a matching belly chain and secure that around her tanned and toned petite waist.

"You do realize though that you're not suppose to wear your French Maid costume without him around right?" Ashley, dressed in her sailor costume, asked her best friend.

"Yes, I do," Vanessa replied with a nod of her head.

"Then, why…" Monique, dressed as the iconic Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader, trailed off.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked, knowing that ever since she wore a classier, more Disney worthy French Maid costume in HSM3's song _I Want It All_ that her boyfriend had come to absolutely love and adore her in it so much that he went out and bought her one, but a more sexier and skimpier ones for his eyes only.

"Mhm," Vanessa replied and upon seeing their looks she said, "Hey, I don't look at me like that! I know, I know the 'rules' about this outfit but a) he's not here, b) it's perfect for tonight, c) I know I'm gonna get hell from him as soon as he see the paparazzi pictures from tonight, but I really don't care right now. I need to live a little and what better way to do that then during Halloween, the one night of a year when females can dress like a total slut and no other girls or paparazzi, reporters, or anyone can say anything about it."

"True," Ashley replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, when he asks us if we knew, we'll tell him it was too late because we didn't get to get dressed together like we planned because we all ended up taking a nap before changing so we all got ready alone so, it was too late to tell you to go change," Monique said.

"Thanks, you guys are the best," Vanessa told them with a squel.

"We know," Ashley told her in an obvious 'duh' tone causing them all to giggle before she added, "Plus you let him go to a stripper club with Corbin this year, it's only fair that you can get away with some sexy, not so innocent fun too."

"And we're girls we'll always stick beside each other," Monique commented with a bright smile.

"Through thick in thin," Ashley added, starting their promises to each other.

"Till death do us part," Vanessa added.

"Hell, even then we won't be separated so deal with it," Monique finished up with them all doing their snaps before kissing their hands and slapping the side of their thighs, giggling.

**

* * *

**

_**Red One, Konvict**_

_**GaGa, oh-oh, eh**_

_**I've had a little bit too much, much**_

_**All of the people start to rush, start to rush by**_

_**How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man**_

_**Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone**_

_**What's going on on the floor?**_

_**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**_

_**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**_

_**I can't remember but it's alright, a-alrigh**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-ddo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, spin that recode babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**_

_**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**_

_**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh-oh-oh**_

_**How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outrigh**_

_**Control you poison babe, roses have thorns they say**_

_**And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh**_

_**What's going on on the floor?**_

_**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**_

_**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**_

_**I can't remember but it's alright, a-alrigh**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-ddo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, spin that recode babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**_

_**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**_

_**When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog**_

_**Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw**_

_**And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car**_

_**I'ma hit it, I'ma hit and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah**_

_**Shawty I can see that you go so much energy **_

_**The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round**_

_**And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me**_

_**In the meantime stay and let me watch break it down**_

_**And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-ddo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, spin that recode babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**_

_**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**_

_**Woo! Let's go!**_

_**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**_

_**Got my blueprint, it's symphonci**_

_**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**_

_**Got my blueprint electronic**_

_**Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle**_

_**I got it, just stay close enough to get it**_

_**Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it**_

_**Spend the lasto **_

_**(I got it)**_

_**In your pocko**_

_**(I got it)**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-ddo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, spin that recode babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**_

_**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**_

"I'll be back, I need a drink," Vanessa told Ashley and Monique, leaving the two on the dance floor and heading towards the bar that was inside of the party's location at the Lavo Restaurant and Nightclub that was located in the Manhattan part of New York City, New York.

"What can I get for you honey?" The mid-twenties male bartender asked the out of breath actress.

"Um," Vanessa said, thinking about it and deciding to really let loose she said with a bright smile, "I'll have a Sex on the Beach, please."

"Oh, I'll give you Sex on the Beach," the bartender told her ogling her cleavage.

"Oh, that's sweet of you, but sadly there's not beach around here," Vanessa replied, sarcastically even though the bartender wasn't taking it that way, still not moving to make her drink.

"Well, then how about some Sex on the Wall?" The bartender replied, the pun intended.

"Sorry, so not my thing," the singer replied with a roll of her eyes, but of course he didn't see that. _Will he hurry the fuck up, I'm thirsty and I want my fucking drink. Stop looking at me like…like I'm a fucking porn star_, she thought, _Well, I guess I kinda am, but…oh he'd better just stop staring at me_.

"Well, then what is your thing, Baby?" The bartender asked leaning over the bar with a smirk and placing a hand on one of her's that was holding the bar.

"One, she's not your Baby, she's mine. Two, I'm her thing," a rough, velvety voice told the bartender and instantly Vanessa not only felt safe and loved, but she also knew that by the tone of his voice that if the bartender didn't stop hitting on her, he'd be dead from the blue eyed actor's being wrapped so tightly around his scrawny, little neck.

"Oh, um…I'll just go get your drink," the bartender stuttered before hurrying off to the other end of the bar to get Vanessa's her drink.

As soon as the bartender left, Vanessa felt a pair of eyes burning hole in the back of head and the rough voice the twenty-two-year-old chestnut haired Hollywood Heartthrob by the name of Zac Efron, who played Vanessa's love interest, basketball captain Troy Bolton, in that famous worldwide phenomenon threquel, "Vanessa Anne Hudgens."

Vanessa chose not the say anything to her boyfriend of five years and instead, thanked the bartender quietly for her drink before walking past Zac and towards where she would find her best girlfriends and her two best guyfriends.

"Finally, you're back," Ashley stated when she noticed Vanessa.

"We're were getting worried, Sweetie. Where were you?" Monique asked her when the actress sat between her and Ashley and sunk down in the seat when she noticed where Corbin's and Lucas' eyes were.

"Zac!" The two male actors greeted happily each getting up to give him a man hug, but both noticing that he wasn't paying attention to them, instead his normally bright, electric blue eyes were a firry dark blue as he glared at the young woman sitting between her girlfriends.

"Glad you could get out of filming, Man," Corbin told his best friend before taking a sip of his Budweiser.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be any fun without you," Lucas added with a smile before he took a drink of his Kamikaze.

"Hey," Zac grunted his reply back to them his arms crossed over his black with white pinstripe suit jacket that matched the pants and white shirt with a black silk tie that went nicely with the black Fedora hat on his head and the shiny, black leather shoes on his feet.

Getting uncomfortable under Zac's stare, Vanessa quickly drunk half her drink before setting it down and quickly standing up. Grabbing the "sailor's" and the "cheerleaders'" hands, she quickly began to drag them to the dance floor where Flo Rida's song _Low_ began to play.

"Dude, what's up with her?" Corbin asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, you'd think she'd be ecstatic to see you…" Lucas added.

"Instead she looks scared shitless," Corbin finished Lucas' thought.

"She'd better be scared. I'm mad as hell with her," he told his best friends, gladly taking a long much needed sip of the Budweiser he ordered from the bar before he had followed her to their friends while his eyes watched the brunette talking with her friends as they only moved their hips to the song to look like they were dancing.

"What'd she do?" Lucas asked as he and Corbin also watched the three actress's who were now talking to the hostess of the party, Heidi Klum who was dressed in a metal robot costume.

Zac sighed and told them the story about he bought her that outfit for her to wear for his eyes only and complained that she had the nerve to go out in public dressed like that and why he was so mad before he downed the rest of his beer before grabbing another one from a passing waitress, who was dressed as a Las Vegas flapper like the rest of the waitresses in the club.

"Dude, I don't see why you're complaining," Corbin, dressed as Cookie Monster, told him.

"Yeah, I may think of her as my little sister, but right now thinking of her as my little sister is far from my mind," Lucas, dressed as Riff Raff, admitted.

"Dudes!" Zac hissed at them, his eyes wide.

"Dude, can you blame us? She looks insanely hot, even hotter than Kim Kardashian and Mariah Carey and that's saying something because they are the queens of costumes when it comes to all things Halloween," Corbin stated.

"You don't think I know she looks mind-blowing?" Zac asked them like they were crazy, "I know she looks mind-blowing and call me bias but I always think she does even in sweats and a hoodie or when she's sick, but…"

"But what?" Both male actors asked.

"I just don't want to see her face or reaction if magazines or other people bash her for dressing like that tonight," Zac honestly told them, "I just…you guys know how I am. I very over protective of her and I hate seeing her hurting, you guys know that more than anyone. I just don't want my baby getting hurt."

"Zaccy, I'm not gonna get hurt," Zac heard a soft voice say in front of him, not even noticing that why he was staring at his shiny shoes and the floor instead of facing the two male actors who Vanessa was standing behind.

"Nessa, I…"

"Guys, could you go maybe dance with Monique and Ashley or something so I can talk to my beau?" Vanessa asked the two males who were more like brothers to her than anything.

"Sure, if you two need us we'll be with the girls," Lucas replied.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys later," Corbin told them and as he and Lucas passed Vanessa they each kissed her forehead, their own way of wishing the conversation between the two lovers would end up going a-okay for them for they hated seeing their best friends this way – so shaken up, mad and scared of each other.

"Vanessa, I…" Zac started to say, but stopped not really knowing what to say.

"Babe, you know I don't care what other people think of me, you taught me that they don't really matter because it only matters what I think," Vanessa told him as she led him over to the red couch and sat him down before sitting down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder while he laced their fingers together and started to play with her fingers.

"I know, Baby, I know, it's just…" Zac told her, "…and then. God, I wanted to kill that bartender for looking at you're some piece of meat, that just…it's just wrong and it just disgusted me. You're not some piece of meat, you're a strong and beautiful woman, one that I love more than anything for and I would do anything for."

"And you didn't think if freaked me out?" Vanessa softly asked him, shocked, "Zachary, I'm always freaked out and scared when guys look at me like that. And I know you don't look at me like that, alright? You look at me like I'm so female version of an Adonis, and for that I feel so grateful for even though it's not true."

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens, it is too true, I wish you would stop doubting yourself," Zac scolded her and sighed, "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting tonight, Baby. I love you."

"I'm sorry too and I love you too," Vanessa replied and as soon as she said the three worded phrases, Zac knew exactly what she why she loved him and what she was sorry for….

For tonight all the males that envied him for having the most amazingly breathtaking, awe inspiring, female Adonis like woman that sat beside him could thank the Halloween God that they got to see their fantasy woman in one of their many fantasy costumes, and as they were doing that well…Zac was just gonna smirk and hold on tightly and protectively to his true love and send a signal out to all the males who wanted his girl: They might have her as their fantasy woman in that costume, but at the end of the night, like every night, they would have to sizzle in a hot tub of jealousy for _he_ was the one that would go home with her and _he_ was the one that was gonna make sweet passionate love with her, _forever_.

**~The End~

* * *

**

_**Well, there you all go. I hope you enjoyed it and personally to me this didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but in reality does any story by any author turn out how they want it too, I guess it just depends on the author, but to me it didn't. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please have a safe and fun Halloween of two-thousand-ten! **_

_**P.S. Please check out my Sonny With a Chance Halloween one shot too! It's called "Sonny With a Chance: Of Truly Scared". Thanks.**_

_**P.S.S. ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THE BANNER FOR THIS STORY AT MY WEBSITE. JUST GO TO MY PROFILE ON HERE AND THEN CLICK ON THE HOMEPAGE HYPERLINK AND YOU'LL FIND IT.  
**_

_**I Boo You Much,**_

_**Jessica.**_

Green cats eyes  
in midnight gloom  
fly with the witch  
on her ragged broom  
Ghosts and shadow people  
evade our sight.  
None may not see what they might.  
We begin our door to door Halloween flight.  
Not knowing our immediate blight  
we bravely approach your door and RING…  
TRICK OR TREAT! We say with a strong and mighty grin.  
Candy and little toys we hope to gain  
from this daring plan imagined in these little brains.  
BOOOOO! We are greeted as a scary hand  
extends to our goodie sacks.  
The lights go black, we stagger back!  
Screams explode, others jump!  
Dogs howl and unfriendly things give us a bump.  
It's Halloween! The voice screams as  
we dump out our goodie sacks and run.

So keep the goodies and  
BOOOOOOOOO! To you!


	16. HSM5: Chapter 22's Alternate Version

_**Chapter started: March 28, 2010**_

_**Chapter finished: March 29, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one. I hope you guys enjoy this one and hopefully I'll pull off the perfect blend of romance, fun, and laughter which is cleansing for the soul. ;)

XOXO

* * *

_**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**_

_**-Chapter 22 ALTERNATE VERSION: Parties Part III-**_

It's the perfect plan.

The perfect one, all thought up by the perfect man that would soon be all hers on New Year's Eve/New Year's Day so, as she entered the last club of her Bachelorette Party, the night that she and the most important females in her life shared together as they entered which was also the club they started to night off with, the East Restaurant and Lounge.

So with an inward smirk, she lead the group of girls back to the table they shared with the men earlier in the night and all sat down with Sharpay immediately motioning for a waiter for their drinks. She smiled and accepted her glass of Pepsi and Rum that was handed to her by her Maid of Honor before taking a sip of it, but not before Sharpay held her hand down, signaling her to stop.

Gabriella turned towards the blonde and gave her a questioning look, but then softly smiled as Sharpay stood up and quieted the females down before raising her glass and saying, "Ladies, we are the most important women in Gabriella's life and I for one am honored that I got to take part in this and got to take part in what will surely be the wedding, marriage, and love of all time far greater than Romeo and Juliet..."

"Anthony and Cleopatra," Taylor added in.

"Bonnie and Clyde," Monica added in also causing them to laugh.

"Elvis and Priscilla," Vanessa Danforth added.

"Brad and Angelina," Martha added.

"Tom and Katie," Kelsi added.

"Mickey and Minnie," Lucille added.

"Starr and Cole," Taylor said listing off Gabriella's favorite One Life to Live or OLTL soap opera couple.

"Adam and Eve."

"Abbott and Costello…"

"Fred and Ginger…"

"Caesar and Cleopatra…"

"Kermit and Miss Piggy…"

"Lancelot and Guinevere…"

"Rose and Jack…"

"Noah and Allie…"

"Landon and Jamie…"

"Lois and Clark…"

"Buffy and Angel…"

"Hera and Zeus…"

"Serena and Darien…"

"Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Max…"

"Beyonce and Jay-Z…"

"Edward and Bella…"

"Stefan and Elena…"

"Sonny and Chad…"

"Danny and Sandy…"

"Barbie and Ken," Sharpay added causing them all to laugh before they toasted in honor of Gabriella's last night as an unattached woman.

After downing her drink, just as Britney Spears' song "3" came one, Sharpay and the other females pulled Gabriella up out of her spot and onto the dance floor where they immediately started to dance and ending up being surrounded by males…

_**/1, 2, 3**_

_**Not only you and me**_

_**Got one eighty degrees**_

_**And I'm caught in between**_

_**Coutin'**_

_**1,2,3**_

_**Peter, Paul & Mary**_

_**Gettin' down with 3P**_

_**Everybody loves **_

_**Countin'**_

_**Babe, pick a night**_

_**To come out and play**_

_**If it's alright**_

_**What do you say?**_

_**Merrier the more**_

_**Triple fun that way**_

_**Twister on the floor**_

_**What do you say?**_

_**Are – you in**_

_**Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)**_

_**Are – you in**_

_**I am countin'!**_

_**1,2,3**_

_**Not only you and me**_

_**Got one eighty degrees**_

_**Countin' **_

_**1,2,3**_

_**Peter, Paul, Mary**_

_**Gettin' down with 3P**_

_**Everybody loves**_

_**Countin'**_

_**Three is a charm**_

_**Two is not the same**_

_**I don't see the harm**_

_**So are you game?**_

_**Let's make a team**_

_**Make 'em say my name**_

_**Lovin' the extreme**_

_**Now are you game?**_

_**Are – you in**_

_**Livin' in sin is the new thing**_

_**Are – you in**_

_**I am countin'!**_

_**1, 2, 3**_

_**Not only you and me**_

_**Got one eighty degrees**_

_**And I'm caught in between**_

_**Countin'**_

_**1, 2, 3**_

_**Peter, Paul, and Mary**_

_**Gettin' down with 3P**_

_**Everybody loves**_

_**What we do is innocent**_

_**Just for fun and nothin' meant**_

_**If you don't like the company**_

_**Let's just do it you and me**_

_**You and me…**_

_**Or three…**_

_**Or four…**_

_**On the floor!**_

As a new song came on, the moms excused themselves to go to the bathroom together living the younger females on the dance floor as Nickelback's song "Next Contestant" began to play causing Sharpay, Martha, Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabriella to move closer together so, none of them ended up in the arms of another man that defiantly was not their man.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" An unknown male came up to Gabriella and asked as they all sat around laughing and while she secretly waited for her fiancé to show up with the other males in toe.

Gabriella looked at the girls and then looked back at the male before softly agreeing because she was too nice to turn somebody down and let him lead her out onto the dance floor while the other females watched all watching for any sign of danger from the guy from Gabriella.

As a slow song came on, the male grinned lasciviously and took her hand, wrapping his other arm tightly around her waist, pulling her much closer than she wanted to be and Gabriella immediately compared him to Troy: he was tall, but not as tall as Troy, he didn't have a toned physique like Troy's, he was handsome but not as handsome as her fiancé and she smiled at the thought at how nobody could really compare to the last comparison she mad.

The guy saw her smile and must have thought the wrong way because he said, "You smell wonderful and may I say that your outfit is quite….flattering on a sexy body like yours, Beautiful."

"Sir," she began.

"Dave," he interrupted.

"Fine, Dave. Look, I don't want you to get the wrong idea here," Gabriella continued, trying to keep her voice steady and not full of the fear and vulnerability she felt. "I'm dancing with you because I'm a nice girl and don't like to see someone being rejected unless they deserve it. I am very in love with my fiancé, and as soon as he arrives, he will be my dance partner for the remainder of the evening. He wouldn't mind me dancing with you, platonically, but I'm afraid he may take issue of how tightly you are holding me and how you seem to be looking at me with lust filled eyes." She attempted to pull away from his grasp, but he only gripped her tighter. She glanced at the girls, hoping they witnessed this exchange, but was disappointed to see that the all of the females she was with, but Sharpay, had once again became engrossed in their conversation.

"Miss," his voice clearly laced with anger said, "As we both can see, he is not here. I am. Perhaps that should tell you something about his level of commitment to you. I would never leave you alone."

As Sharpay reached the two, Gabriella's composer snapped and with fire blazing in her eyes she flipped out on him, "How dare you compare yourself to him! Troy is an incredible man who loves me and would never hurt me. We are finished here, now please let me go, and find yourself another dance partner."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Miss," he seethed, "You see…"

"I believe she asked you to let her go," Sharpay told him, both girls knowing that the Ice Queen in her had appeared because it only appeared when Sharpay was defending somebody who did or said or thought something wrong about her best friend. "So I suggest you let her go before my size seven sneaker ends so far shoved up your ass that you can feel it in your fucking, nasty mouth."

"Excuse me, Bitch, but I believe that you are not a part of this so, buh-bye," Dave told her as he kept his tightening grip on Gabriella making wince in pain.

"I believe the ladies asked you to let her go," came a deep voice that they both would know anywhere. It was firm, and was accompanied by an equally firm hand on Dave's shoulder. The guys had entered the club a few moments ago, and had witnessed the whole scene the moment they spotted Gabriella.

The guy loosened his hold on her slightly, but wasn't quite ready to give up.

"How about you let us finish this song," he hissed to the owner of the voice.

"No, you're finished _now_," Sharpay replied to it before the male that the comment was directed at did.

"_Exactly, you're finished now_," more voices – new voices – agreed.

Dave seemed to weigh his options for a moment as he looked at Gabriella before he looked at the males and females that gathered behind and beside her. Finally he dropped his hands and skulked off the dance floor and headed for the club's exit. They all watched until they were sure the other man was truly gone, and then turned their attention towards Gabriella.

"Are you okay, Brie?" Troy asked as his electric blues softened as he reached out to cup her cheek gently.

"Yeah, are you okay, Baby Girl? Did he hurt you?" Greg asked his daughter.

"What was all that about, Princess?" Brett asked his little sister as he moved with the rest of the massive group that consisted of Wildcats and Wildcat parents and his girlfriend to sit down in the girls' reserved area.

Instead of answering, Gabriella sat on Troy's lap and cuddled into him, burying her face in his chest and blinking back the tears that suddenly burned her chocolate brown eyes. He held her tightly, sensing her need for comfort in his arms as he looked worriedly to the group before his face turned towards Sharpay who, came to sit beside him and rub his fiancé's back. He watched as his fiancé moved from his embrace and into the arms of her best friend who gently stood them up and walked with her towards the ladies room while he looked on, not knowing for sure what had just happened, but was still grateful that he and the others had arrived when they did. After a few moments of silence, he need turned towards the other females and asked, "What happened?"

"All we know is that that guy came and asked her to dance and she agreed," Kelsi told him.

"And we all know she wouldn't say 'no' because she can't stand to see somebody rejected if they didn't deserve it," Lucille added on, knowing full well as did the rest of them that it was true, but she still said it to reassure her only child that Gabriella didn't have any other interests with the man she danced with.

"Yeah, I know, Momma," Troy softly replied before he turned his head towards the way that Sharpay had taken her best friend away in and looked to see if he could see them coming back.

"How did Shar get wrapped up in it?" Zeke asked the group because he too was worried about his girlfriend who had fought for Gabriella like she always would, but who had also been called names and reverted back to her old Ice Queen Bitch self.

"I guess she saw the whole thing and wanted to intervene," Derby guessed before adding, "Because you all know how she gets when it comes to someone trying to harm Gabriella whether it is emotionally or physically."

"Yeah," Zeke replied as he too joined Troy in looking at the direction that the blonde and brunette had left in, but both soon got up and headed towards their girls who finally reappeared and took them into their arms.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked softly as Zeke took Sharpay back over to the others to give them some alone time.

"I'm okay, Troy," she replied softly knowing what he asked her by the simple question of her name, and with her head still buried in his chest, she made one simple, soft reply, "Just hold me and never let me go."

"Always and forever," he replied into her hair and realizing that they were in the middle of the dance floor, he began to sway gently with her.

Over with the others they all smiled, watched, and some took pictures of the two and recognized that the song that was playing was an Ella Fitzgerald one and it definitely fit the moment beautifully: _Someone to Watch Over Me_. And as they continued to watch, they all agreed that Troy was definitely that "someone" for her, and as long as he was with her, everything would be okay.

By the end of the song, Troy sensed the change in Gabriella and pulled back to lift her chin up and place a kiss on her lips gently. After the kiss he asked, "Are you sure you're all right?" while his eyes searched hers. He decided he would ask her about the incident later because right now, right here, he wanted to enjoy the moment with her.

"Yes…and thank you," she replied, tracing her fingers over the stubble on his jaw.

"Anytime, anywhere, no matter what, forever," he replied with a wink before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "By the way, have I told you how you look absolutely, stunningly, breathtakingly, sexy tonight?"

Gabriella giggled as she nodded her head yes before she laced their fingers together and gently lead him back to the others…

"Seriously, Bolton, you couldn't deal without Gabster for _one_ night?" Chad asked his best friend disbelieving after the guy in question had got done helping his fiancé explain how they "accidentally" all ended up in the same spot at the same time.

"Nope," Troy replied as he continued to hold his fiancée who was cuddled into his side and drawing an arrangement of hearts on his arm causing any on lookers to smile because of the love that just radiated off the two.

"Wow, Dude, that's just pathetic," Chad told him before he was whacked on the back of the head multiple times from multiple people causing Troy to laugh.

"Whatever, Man," Troy replied before he picked up the soda he and Gabriella was sharing, both having decided to cut down on the drinks even though in reality they only both had four drinks total – she had two and he had two, which the Wildcats had to admit that it confused the hell out of them, especially when the parents decided to be cool 'rents and let them drink.

"Yeah, Dude, like totally whatever," Chad said causing everyone to laugh, making him asked completely confused, "What's so funny?"

"You so sounded like a girl right then and there, Son," Kyle told his son as the others continued to laugh.

"Whatever," Chad said again and groaned as they all continued to laugh, but harder this time.

"I love you, you know that?" Gabriella whispered to her fiancé as they swayed back and forth on the dance floor to Mariah Carey's song a _100 Percent_.

"I love you too, a hundred percent," Troy replied before he connected their lips in a passionate kiss, while to both of them the world slipped away and only they existed which is why they didn't see Sharpay snap a picture of them and Chad making puckering faces and noises towards the couple…

**ThE eNd!  


* * *

**

_**Well, there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think and hopefully on my way to my neurologist specialist four hours away I'll be able to get some writing done…here's hoping.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Jessica**_

_**BTW, you guys really, really don't know how hard I worked on this one especially because I would write something and then I would reread it into the chapter and I would be like nope and delete it so, I hope you guys enjoy the final product of it. Bye-bye, my loves!**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	17. Angels at Macy's

_**Title:**_ Angles at Macy's

_**Author:**_ Bangelluvforever

_**Disclaimer:**_ Same as always.

_**Claimer:**_ Same as always.

_**Rating:**_ K+

_**Characters:**_ Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, and others (possibly)

_**Pairings:**_ Zanessa

_**Feedback:**_ Yes, please.

_**Timeline:**_ AU, 2010 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade

_**One Shot Started: November 19, 2010**_

_**On e Shot Completed: November 22, 2010**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a Zanessa one for you centered around Thanksgiving and a little around Christmas, you'll get why if you know about the parade that will be featured in this one shot, and some of the song genres in it.

Enjoy…

* * *

**=Angels at Macy's=**

**-By Jessica L. Ayers-**

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **_

_**But the very next day you gave it away **_

_**This year, to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone special **_

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **_

_**But the very next day you gave it away **_

_**This year, to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone**_

_**I'll give it to someone special **_

_**Once bitten and twice shy **_

_**I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye **_

_**Tell me baby, do you recognize me? **_

_**Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me **_

_**Happy Christmas **_

_**I wrapped it up and sent it **_

_**With a note saying "I love you", **_

_**I meant it **_

_**Now I know what a fool **_

_**I've been **_

_**But if you kissed me now, **_

_**I know you'd fool me again **_

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **_

_**But the very next day you gave it away **_

_**This year, to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone special **_

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **_

_**But the very next day you gave it away **_

_**This year, to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**Special Yea yea**_

_**A crowded room, friends with tired eyes **_

_**I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice **_

_**I thought you were someone to rely on **_

_**Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on **_

_**A friend to discover with a fire in her heart **_

_**A man under cover but you tore me apart **_

_**Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again **_

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **_

_**But the very next day you gave it away **_

_**This year, to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone special **_

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **_

_**But the very next day you gave it away **_

_**This year, to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **_

_**But the very next day you gave it away **_

_**This year, to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

"And that was the one and only, Ashley Tisdale from the taking over the world Disney movie series, High School Musical, singing her version of _Last Christmas_, and what a beautiful version it was," the radio host of the station that the young twenty-one year old was listening to as she got ready for her appearance in her New York City, New York hotel room at the Four Seasons. "Up next is another Christmas classic, _The Nutcracker Suite_, so listen and enjoy this classical piece. Happy Holidays."

"Really, Nessa, really?" The twenty-three year old male she was sharing her Penthouse suite asked as he walked into their bedroom with a shake of his head.

"Oh, shush, you enjoy it," 'Nessa' replied with a roll of her eyes before smirking as she said, "Plus I heard you singing along with our favorite best friend when they played her song just a few minutes ago, Zachary David."

"Oh, pulling out the full name are we, Vanessa Anne?" Zachary David asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Newsflash, Sweetheart, that was only half of your full name. If I wanted to use your full name I would have said Zachary David Alexander Efron," Vanessa replied with a roll of her eyes and a mumble, "Idiot."

"What was that?" Zachary or just Zac asked with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smile.

"It's over your head and below your feet, Zaccy," Vanessa Anne or Vanessa Anne Hudgens, or just Vanessa, whichever you wanted to call her replied sweetly as she walked over to the massive walk in closet where she hung up all of her clothes while her boyfriend had hung his up in the other walk in closet, and started to pull together her outfit for the day.

"Whatever you say, Nessa," Zac Efron, the one of the two main leads in that worldwide and forever-going-down-in-history trilogy phenomenon known as _High School Musical_, replied speaking to his girlfriend of five years, who he met and started dating thanks to that trilogy for they both were the leads of, playing the roles of Troy Bolton, The Basketball Boy, and Gabriella Montez, The Freaky Genius Girl, who were both looking for a way to break free from the high school status quo.

"Exactly," he heard her mumbled reply along with some rummaging around in the closet before she walked out with various items and set them on the bed before walking back into the closet. "Hey, Babe?"

"Yeah, Baby?" He replied as he walked towards the closet and leaned up against it, his one foot bent back and propped up against the door frame while his back rested against it and his arms were crossed over his broad and muscular plaid covered chest.

"Can you start the shower for me, please?" Vanessa replied as she sorted through the shoes she brother with her to find the perfect pair to go with her outfit, but also a pair that kept her warm in the cold, chill giving weather even though the sun was out.

"Can I join you?" He asked hopefully.

"How about you start it up, give me your opinion on what pair of shoes to wear, give me the temperature and I'll think about it?"

"I'll start it up the shower for you, give you the temperature and give you my opinion on your shoes, and I'll think about if I'm gonna sneak in with you if you say no," Zac replied with a teasing smile when she turned to face him with her infamous puppy dog pout or Baby V pout that he and many others has come to call it.

"You know what, just please start up the shower for me and you can get in with me, I guess," Vanessa replied, "I'll just do the rest myself and with A."

"Um, Nessa, have you lost your marbles?" Zac asked her chuckling, "Ashley's not here, Baby."

"Duh, I meant on the phone," Vanessa replied before mumbling with a roll of her chocolate brown eyes, "Dumbass."

"What was that?"

"None ya," Vanessa replied as she took her iPhone from her Los Angeles' Lakers hoodie, the Lakers being her and Zac's along with Ashley's favorite NBA team. With a smile she pressed Speed Dial number five on her speed dial phonebook and put it on speaker. As soon as the person on the other end, Ashley Tisdale, who also starred in the HSM trilogy as the Ice Queen Sharpay Evans, picked up she let out a whine.

"Aw, V what is it?" Came Ashley's soothing tone, "Is Hollywood being mean to you again because if he is I'll kick his ass with my new pair of spiky, Jimmy Choo's."

"Hey, I'm never mean to her!" Zac disagreed with his and Vanessa's twenty-five best friend, who they both knew well know, sometimes too well enough depending on when you asked them, that she was rolling her brown eyes

"Uh-uh," both of the females replied before they went back to chatting.

"So what's up, Nesquick?"

"I don't know what shoes to wear with my outfit for my performance," the Filipina whined again and pouted.

"Stop pouting, V," Ashley gently scolded her before she said in a playful 'duh' tone, "That's why I'm here or well on the phone with you, here."

"That's because you love me and I love you…" Vanessa said before she got interrupted.

"We're a happy family," Zac replied

"With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too. I love you, you love me, we're best friends like friends should be. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say that you love me too," the best friends, known in the celebrity lifestyle as Zashnessa when they are all sent out and about together, or as the Three Musketeers is what they're close friends and family have come to calling them; all sang together with smiles before all laughing at the end.

**_14141414_**

Almost an hour later, Vanessa opened up the bathroom door once she had a towel wrapped around her hair and around her petite body to the let the hot steam out and so she could breath better for she hated how when it go to hot she couldn't breathe.

Zac watched as she grabbed her bottle of Victoria's Secret's Secret Garden Love Spell Lotion that matched her favorite body spray and body soap, and open it up after she put one of her newly waxed legs up on the Italian marble counter and began applying the moisturizing lotion soothing on her tanned and toned legs.

How many times had he taken the opportunity to look over her body? He'd honestly lost count, always nearly drooling at the dancer's legs that always seem to catch his electric blue eyes every single time. And if he could find his way upwards from her strong and muscular calves and thighs, anything else covered around her abdominal and chest areas would cause other bodily reactions. If the actor made his way to her shoulders, neck, and face the result was simply full unadulterated love. She was absolutly beautiful from head to toe…his female version of her male version of an Adonis…and it wasn't because he or they were biased, because if they were well then almost the whole world wouldn't say she's the most beautiful woman and he the sexiest guy ever or call them the hottest couple to ever walk the planet now would they?

The actress, spokesperson, and singer giggled her angelic and contagious giggle when she caught him gazing at her. You would think she'd be used to it after five years of a relationship with him, but he hadn't stopped staring at her within that time. "Like what you see?'

"Always and forever," he whispered his reply as he watched her slip on a pair of black lace thongs underneath her towel before throwing it off and letting it fall to the floor and pool around her feet as she took her matching pushup bra and fastened it around her back and slipped the straps to sit comfortably on her shoulders.

"Same here, Wildcat, same here," Vanessa replied gently with her HSM character, Gabriella's, nickname for her boyfriend, Troy, to her own boyfriend for high school always stuck with you doesn't it?

Spraying the body spray that matched her lotion onto all of her pulse points on her wrists, neck, and a small spray on the pulse point behind her ear, she put it back down before walking into the bedroom and towards the bed were he laid watching her still.

The blue eyed man watched as she grabbed her pair of dark wash 'Oceanside' super skinny jeans from Hollister Co. (HCO) on her legs and fasten them on her hips with the button and zipper before grabbing the simple brown 'Vintage beach' HCO belt and putting it through the belt loops of the jeans before fastening that also.

Grabbing the 'Pacific' white lace trim cami from HCO from the bed, she slipped it on over her head to put it on underneath the shirt she was about to put on – a turquoise blue 'Bolsa Chica' long sleeve, scoop neckline that had a plunging button center to it from HCO.

"Why?" Vanessa heard him ask her a simple one worded question with wonder.

"Why, what?" She replied with her own reply as she grabbed her makeup that was all inside of her multicolored Louis Vuitton (LV) makeup bag.

"Why do you wear makeup?" Was his reply, "You look beautiful without it, stunning even. At the least all you need is that vanilla lipgloss you wear or the red lipstick, and maybe just some black eyeliner to make the eyes that I love so much pop."

"Because it's a girl thing," Vanessa replied, not really wanting to get into why she wore makeup right now because her car would be here in a few minutes to pick her up and she had yet to grab the rest of her stuff for the day.

Zac sighed and started to stroke his and Vanessa's baby, Shadow's – a black female Toy Poodle – back as she laid on his chest, he knew she didn't want to get into just from the way she answered him and continued working on her makeup that consisted of vanilla lipgloss and smokey eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara.

After completing her makeup, she set her bag aside and began working on her hair, first taking the towel out of her hair and taking her already plugged in hairdryer, and using it to dry her hair. Finally, she then used her heated up straightener to gently add some more, lighter wavy curls into her hair and curling her bangs gently before finishing it up with some Aussie mousse to give it extra umpf.

"Baby, you're cars here," Zac told her softly after having answer the phone.

"Alright, thanks, Honey," Vanessa replied back as she grabbed her stuff and quickly walked out the door, only to walk back into the hotel room to grab her purse, cell phone, and to kiss her boyfriend goodbye and tell him she loved him before leaving again leaving a chuckling Zac in her wake.

* * *

"Vanessa, Dear!" The manager of Macy's New York, Lindsey, a middle aged woman exclaimed as Vanessa entered the closed down section of Macy's that was being used as dressing rooms for the celebrities that were to make appearances today. "How are you?"

"Morning Lindsey," Vanessa replied back as she hugged the female tightly and gave her a smile, "Besides being a little cold, I'm good. How about you?"

"That's a fantastic thing to hear, Dear," Lindsey replied as she lead Vanessa to her 'dressing room', "I'm trying to not to lose my head with everything going on around here."

"I bet," Vanessa replied with a warm giggle.

"Mhm," Lindsey told her before she stopped inside one of the shops, and said with a smile, "Come on, Dear. It's time for some of your gifts from everyone here at Macy's."

"Lindsey, you didn't have too. None of you did, it's my honor to be here," Vanessa replied gasping at the presents she received – a beautiful pair of 14K white gold diamond hoop earrings, and a beautiful 14K white gold diamond Hershey Kiss pendant necklace. She continued to gawk as each piece of jewelry was placed on her seeing as she wasn't wearing any jewelry as it was.

"Of course we did," Lindsey replied with a sweet smile, "It's the least all of us at Macy's could do for everyone that have come to celebrate with us and everyone else instead of their close family and friends."

"Again, it's really no problem," Vanessa said with an honest voice and smile, but kept her head down, staring at her grey UGG Australia (UGG's) 'Bailey Button' boots to hide her scarlet cheeks causing Lindsey to smile and giggle at the young lady.

_**14141414**_

"….let's see what's going on and what everyone's going on about right now. It's the Teddy Bear's Workshop, this float is really cute and popular with not just kids, but everyone. On it is Bearemy, the Build-a-Bear Workshop mascot. Now again, it's hard to get perspective sometimes when you're watching it from a distance or on TV, this Bear's Workshop load is thirty feet long, eighteen feet wide, and that bear is _twenty feet_ _tall. _Basically two stories tall!" The female reporter for ABC news reported as the camera focused on the float.

"President Teddy Roosevelt is the namesake to teddy bears everywhere. And Bearemy is believes that a hug is understood in every language. And hanging with her furbulous new friends – singer and actress, Vanessa Hudgens from that hit sensation trilogy known as High School Musical. With two movies, Sucker Punch and Beastly, coming in March under her belt this starlet is also taking a break from filming Journey 2, the sequel to Journey to the Center of the Earth, to sing her rendition of Jessica Simpson's _Angels_." The male reporter replied as down below the float stopped moving.

Vanessa smiled at the crowd and waved as she listened to the music start up, dressed in a winter white VS Wool Double-breasted peacoat with black buttons, a black sequin beret hat on the top of her head, a black sequin scarf that was both warm and fashionable, a pair of black sequin-scattered legwarmers with a band that hooked underneath her feet so they stayed in place over her skinny jeans, and a pair of sequin-scattered arm warmers; everything from Juicy except her jeans which were still the same from earlier along with the shirts underneath, the makeup, hairstyle, and jewelry, the only thing changing haven been her boots which she now wore a pair of black leather 'New Simple 120' Christian Louboutin's that have a 4 ½ inch heel on each of them.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself before she began to sing:

_**I sit and wait does an angel contemplate my fate and do they know the places  
Where we go when we're grey and old  
'Cause I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead I'm loving angels instead**_

_**And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead**_

_**When I'm feeling weak and my pain walks down a one way street I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love and as the feeling grows  
He breathes flesh to my bones and when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**_

_**And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead  
**_

_**And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead**_

Vanessa smiled, giggled and thanked everyone as she bowed and while she was doing so, ABC New's camera went back to the male and female reporters with the female reporter speaking first, clapping herself, "And that was the last performance of the parade by the most beautiful and talented starlet of the decade. She sings, she dances, and she acts – this lady the major triple threat!"

"That she is," the male reporter said with a bright smile, "By the way, did you know, that for her audition for the first High School Musical, she sang this exact same song and Kenny Ortega said she blew it out of the water, even better than that blonde vocal bombshell Jessica Simpson! And Kenny if you're watching, you were proven right!"

"Plus another quick fact, she is the only performer out of all of the performers that _**did not lipsync**_ during the parade in **_all_** of it's history," the female reporter informed the viewers.

* * *

"Baby, you were amazing! Stunning and every other word that I can't think of right now because I'm too stunned!" Zac told his girlfriend honestly as he took her and spun her around in his strong and muscular arms when she entered their hotel room where he had watched the performance and the parade from their hotel room's balcony.

"Aw, thanks Zaccy!" Vanessa replied with a giggle before it was stopped by his lips suddenly crashing onto hers, and it didn't take very long for them both to get into it.

Zac knowing that they really couldn't do what he and some secret people had planned, unwilling broke the kiss and shoed his beautiful goddess into the bathroom to take a warm shower to warm up, and tried not to take up her offer of joining her in the shower, even when she gave him her Baby V pout.

Once he knew she was in the shower, he walked into his walk in closet and grabbed the suitcase that was still full and wheeled it out into the bedroom. Lifting it up and onto the bed, he unzipped it pulling out various sizes of boxes, a lot of which were from Jacob and Co. (J&Co.).

The first present that he had for her was a beautiful and sexy red, satin dress that had an unique feature of a low cut halter with sweetheart neckline and a jeweled accent, and the straps to the dress were thin around her shoulder before they got semi-wider in the back so, they were twisted together in the middle of her back and a slight and beautiful satin train on the back also.

The second box he pulled out was a beautiful pair of custom made 2 5/6 inch high heels. The adorable heels had an ankle coil that had rhinestones on it, matching the rest of the open toe heels. The third box was a beautiful necklace from Jacob & Co.'s Royale collection that had a large diamond pear pendant at the end of it while smaller graduating pear diamonds made up the chain of platinum and diamonds. The fourth box was, of course, a matching pair of earrings to go with her necklace, the fifth box was a beautiful 'Grande Melange' pave diamond bangle, and the sixth box well…that was for him to know and maybe people to find out about tonight, if he could work up the courage to do so.

"Alright, Zachary," he heard his girlfriend's voice, "I'm out of the shower, in a robe with slippers on and a towel in my hand with my cream, and body spray and deodorant on, just like you demanded from me. Now, if I didn't know you I would take it the wrong way, but I know you so what's up, Mr. Sneaky?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Zac asked her, placing his hands on his heart, "I'm shocked that you would think I'm up to something and that I'm sneaky."

Vanessa just rolled her eyes and giggled at her boyfriend, "Dork."

"What was that, Mrs. Sneaky?"

"Nothing," Vanessa replied.

"Uh-huh," Zac replied before smiling, turning away from her and then handing her the five boxes he pulled out, "Now, go put these on and do your hair and make up."

"Sure," Vanessa said a little confused, and before she could shut the door behind her, she stopped and towards her boyfriend again to show him that she was paying attention after he called her name gently. "Yeah?"

"Can you do me two favors today, Baby?" Zac asked her and seeing her nod, he smiled. Walking up to her, he moved the lose wet curl the escaped her towel to behind her ear before cupping her cheeks with both of his hands to place a soft kiss on her plump lips. "Can you not wear any make up but maybe your flavored lip gloss and wear your hair down, just bringing a hair tie to tie it back at dinner?"

"Mhm, anything for you," Vanessa softly replied as they locked eyes and let a thousand emotions pass through them and into the others.

* * *

_**"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!"**_ Vanessa heard all the people near and dear to her exclaim as she entered The View Restaurant at the New York City Marriott Marquis, which was a restaurant that overlooked all over NYC and even New Jersey! Turning towards, Zac she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly before placing a passionate kiss on his lips, thanking him for getting her family, his family, all of their HSM friends and family, and Kenny and his family all in NYC for Thanksgiving.

And as they set down for a traditional Thanksgiving feast of Turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, and others followed by an assortment of pies and even pumpkin roll, Vanessa knew that this would be a Thanksgiving to remember, especially when Zac got down on one knee and proposed to her, and of course she said yes causing him to slip that Tiffany Setting ring on her finger that had a blue diamond in it instead of the classic clear diamond.

It truly was a Happy Thanksgiving indeed.

**~The End~**

* * *

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that and I hope you all have a happy, thankful and safe Thanksgiving and Black Friday, I know I will! The next two days will be for me, and exhausting –**_

**Wednesday:**

- Doctor's appointment so no school, even though we get out at one for break!

- A little last minute shopping

- Come home and nap

-Clean

-Make pumpkin rolls

-Possibly make fruit salad

-Make more no-bakes

-Possibly make pumpkin pies

**Thursday:**

-Wake up

-Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade

-Football

-Thanksgiving Dinner

-and possibly, hopefully, going to watch "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows"

_**I love you guys and I'm definitely thankful for you all and your reviews and love for my stories. Keep 'em coming! Thanks again.**_

_**Happy Thanksgiving,**_

_**Jessica.**_

"_Thanksgiving – a time for an amazing and gigantic parade in NYC, the opening to the holiday season, food of all kinds, no one dieting, napping, and football & family – a time to be truly thankful. What more could anyone in American want?"_ ~ **Jessica L. Ayers.**


	18. Last Christmas

_**Title:**_ Last Christmas

_**Author:**_ Bangelluvforever

_**Disclaimer:**_ As per always, I don't own anything having to do with HSM.

_**Claimer:**_ Only my normal claims.

_**Rating:**_ either K, K+, or T, not sure…hm….

_**Feedback:**_ Of course!

_**Characters:**_ My normal's.

_**Pairings:**_ If you don't know by yet…well, then I don't know what to do for ya!

_**Full Summary: **_She wanted to give her heart to someone special, not someone who once broke her heart, but what if she never got her heart back. This is the tale of Gabriella's heart.

**WARNING: A LOT OF SWEARING SO BE WARE, PLEASE!**

* * *

_**One shot Started: December 2, 2010**_

_**One shot Finished: December 7, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here it is. It's been a long time since I've wrote hasn't it? Sorry about being MIA lately.

_**=Last Christmas=**_

_**-By Jessica L. Ayers-**_

_**Last Christmas**_

_**I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**This year**_

_**To save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

"**BOLTON!"** The seventeen year old, hotshot basketball player by the name of Troy Alexander Bolton heard his rival yell. Smirking, he watched from his spot, his hands against cream wall with his broad shoulders stretching against the black fabric of his v-neck t-shirt while the strong line of his back tapered down to his lean hips as the blonde cheerleader trapped in his embrace twirled a strand of hair around her finger, giggling due to something he had previously whispered in her ear before his attention was drawn forward towards the people separating like the Red Sea due to the fiery female approaching him.

He watched with a spark in his dazzling, electric blue eyes as he admired the steamed seventeen year old, Filipina and the way the black, slim fit, Victoria's Secret Siren Ruched Legging Jeans hugged her hips, thighs and abdomen; the white, front zipper, strapless bustier from Kardashians by Bebe that hugged her breasts and showed off her slim midsection; and the one button, black blazer also helped hug her mid-section while the long strand of pearls fell down in her bustier between the swell of her breasts making him groan and the diamond hoop earrings sparkled from where they sat in her ears, underneath her long, dark wavy curls that fell past her shoulders, and her smokey eye makeup and clear lipgloss made her eyes and lips pop.

"Yes, Montez?" Troy asked the female, Gabriella Marie Montez, as she stopped in front of him and the cheerleader who started to scowl at her.

"Skedaddle," Gabriella directed the cheerleader.

"Excuse me?" The blonde haired, blue eyed female asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard," Gabriella replied, "Walk."

"Go, you don't want any problems with Montez," Troy directed the cheerleader, who looked at him shocked before huffing and strutting away to find her posse.

"**...BOLTON."** Gabriella hissed at him with menace in her voice, her eyes now narrow slits.

"Problem, what problem?" Troy asked with a smirk, knowing exactly what the problem was.

"Don't give me that fucking bullshit, Bolton," the fiery brunette fired back at him.

"I will give you it because I want to know what _your_ problem is?" He hissed back at her, now his blue eyes raging with a blue fire.

"What the hell do you mean, my problem?" She asked him, confused, "You're the one with a problem, telling Brad he couldn't fucking come near me, be in the same room as me or even breathe the same air as me when _you have no right, at all_!"

"I have every fucking right," He hissed back at her, his eyes going from the beautiful blue to a dark and stormy gray.

"No, you don't, I'm not your fucking property Bolton, never have been never will be," She hissed at him and immediately they both knew it was a lie.

_**Once bitten and twice shy**_

_**I keep my distance**_

_**But you still catch my eye**_

_**Tell me baby**_

_**Do you recognize me?**_

_**Well**_

"Now, that's fucking bullshit and everyone knows it, _Brie_," he hissed at her, now almost pressed against her, his strong and muscular arms crossed over his chiseled chest as he glared down at her as she glared up at him, mirroring his stance.

Before anyone had seen it coming, Gabriella's perfectly French manicured hand came down hard against his cheek, making his face turn in the other direction as one of her fingernails also drew a thick red line across his cheek, blood starting to drip from it.

"Fuck off and leave me alone, Wildcat," She shot his once nickname from her back at him, just like he did her. Turning on her black Christian Louboutin three and half inch pumps, she stormed away.

He watched in anger as she high fived her blonde haired best friend before looping her arm with the blonde's and strutting off past all of the gawking and wolf whistling males who he was sure had a hard on because fuck even after a year of blood, tears, harsh names, swearing to no end, ignorance, anger and hatred; he still unconditionally and irrevocably loved her, forever and always was what they once promised when she gave him her heart.

_**It's been a year**_

_**It doesn't surprise me**_

_**I wrapped it up and sent it**_

_**With a note saying I love you**_

_**I meant it**_

_**now I know what a fool I've been**_

_**But if you kissed me now**_

_**I know you'd fool me again**_

"I fucking hate that bastard," Gabriella hissed as she did her footwork and jumped, making the upper half of her body go over the top of the net as her arm came down to slam the red, gold, and white volleyball straight down to the floor on the back right corner, the ball hitting it with a loud smack and you could almost fell the floor vibrate from it.

"You were singing a different tune last year, Brie-Ella," Sharpay commented, but immediately realized she shouldn't have by the death glare the Filipina sent her way. "Sorry, sorry."

"Urgh, I just want to take my heel and shove it so far up his ass he can feel the leather in his mouth," Gabriella hissed more violent words as she went up and spiked another volleyball to the back corner, this time the left corner.

"So…did he fess up to telling Brad to stay away from you?" The blonde asked her stewing best friend.

"Of course, did you ever have any doubt that it wasn't him?" Gabriella replied, "It's always him!"

"That's because he wants what he can't have," Sharpay replied simply.

"He had it," she whispered her reply, "once."

And it was true he did have her heart, once a long time ago, but now she had it back and it was torn into a millions of little pieces that were simply all held together by a simple and small piece of duck tape, waiting for her to give it away to someone special – someone that wasn't Troy Bolton.

"Do you….do you ever miss him?" The blonde haired, brown eyed girl asked quietly, afraid of how her best friend would react to the question in her heated moment.

The brunette looked at the blonde and connected their eyes before they both moved to sit on the bleachers, by their water bottles. After swallowing large gulps of water, Gabriella leaned back with her elbows placed on the upper bleacher and as she stared straight ahead at the wall. And on that wall was a picture of her ex-boyfriend and as she gazed at it, a single tear leaked from her eye as she whispered her soft and heartfelt reply, "I keep telling myself that I don't, but I know that if he were to kiss me again, I would be right back where I started and still am – in love with him."

_**A crowded room**_

_**Friends with tired eyes**_

_**I'm hiding from you**_

_**And your soul of ice**_

_**My god I thought you were**_

_**Someone to rely on**_

_**Me?**_

_**I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**_

_**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart**_

_**A man under cover but you tore me apart**_

_**Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again**_

She disobeyed him, bluntly disobeyed him, was all Troy could think of as he watched his beautiful ex-girlfriend who had picked a stunning white evening gown that was strapless, featuring a lightly gathered bust and flowing bottom with a beading trim while two things of beaded trims sat underneath her bust at the waist and the back was in a very low cut, showing off her perfectly sculpted back and shoulders – a perfect fit for the Wildcat Winter Formal.

"You okay, Dude?" Troy heard one of his best friends, Jason Cross who cleaned up well in a black tux with a green tie to match his girlfriend's dress, ask when he noticed Troy's attention not on their conversation of the basketball game they had played last night against their enemies, the West High Knights, and won.

But unfortunately for Jason, Troy didn't hear him for his attention was on the beautiful brunette who had did her hair in her wavy curls tonight with extra bounce and umpf in them, instead of her stick straight and shiny, long hair that she usually straightened during cheer season. He watched as she picked up some of her dress to show off her beautiful, silver 2 5/6 inch high heels that looked absolutely stunning on her feet as the ankle coil went up her calf a little bit with rhinestones accenting the ankle coil and the strap across her toes; as she moved to stand next to her blonde haired best friend, and the blonde's twin older by two minutes brother, Ryan Joshua Evans, so they all could take a picture together.

"Yo, Captain, Dude," his other best friend, Zeke Lake Baylor dressed to his nines in a sleek black tux, white dress shirt, silver tie, and shiny black dress shoes, tried unsuccessfully.

Troy watched as Gabriella's left hand came up to play with the necklace, a very familiar necklace that had a beautiful platinum chain that held up the beautiful, white diamond cursive word of 'Brie' helping it rest around her neck before her hand moved to adjust one of the beautiful platinum and white diamond hoop earring that sat in one of her cute, little tanned ears.

He licked his lips as he watched her said hand reach into her silver, sequined clutch to pull out what he knew to be her vanilla flavored lip gloss and apply it to her plump, pink lips before capping it and then popping it back into her clutch. To taste that vanilla coating would be just…yum, he thought as he watched her before he smirked at her when her beautiful brown eyes accented by her smokey eye makeup, turned to face him and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'like what you see?'.

The basketball captain gave the cheerleading captain back at look to say you know it before glaring as the reason he kept thinking of her disobeying him came to ask her for her hand in a slow dance, and that's when he decided to turn his attention back to his friends.

"You okay, Hoops?" He heard his long time best friend and basketball co-captain as well as the baseball co-captain, Chad Nicholas Danforth, ask him softly with concern.

"She's here with Jacks Wood," Troy growled to his best friend, "Meaning she bluntly disobeyed me by coming with him when I told him and her not too!"

"Troy, Man, you don't own her in fact she doesn't want nothing to do with you anymore ever since…" Chad said, trailing off at the end knowing that he shouldn't finish his thought.

_Ever since I slept with her slut of a use-to-be best friend, Abigail_ fucking _Ramsey_, Troy thought angry and clearly frustrated with himself from his year-ago mistake that cost him the only girl who actually say him as somebody other than East High's resident Bad Boy Hottie.

_**A crowded room**_

_**Friends with tired eyes**_

_**I'm hiding from you**_

_**And your soul of ice**_

_**My god I thought you were**_

_**Someone to rely on**_

_**Me?**_

_**I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**_

_**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart**_

_**A man under cover but you tore me apart**_

_**Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again**_

"You look beautiful, Baby Brie," the winter formal king, Troy Bolton, whispered to his winter formal queen, Gabriella Montez.

"Thanks…Wildcat," Gabriella whispered her replied as they danced to _The Christmas Song_ after being crowned while in two opposite corners a male and female were fuming because all of their two year long hard work seemed to be crumbling from underneath what they thought was to be steady and heavy ground.

"I…." he started to say causing her to lift her head from his shoulder to lock their eyes, electric blue on warm, chocolate brown.

"You?" She tried to encourage him, both easily forgetting everything around them and reverting back to their sophomore selves were they were utterly, truly, madly, and deeply in love with each other, forgetting everything around them.

"I've missed you _so_ fucking much, Gabriella," he whispered his strong and honestly reply back to her.

"I….Troy, please," Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella, please, please, be honest with me and tell me what you're thinking."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I think that you are the most arrogant, conceited, frustrating asshole that I've ever had the displeasure of knowing. I find you demanding, controlling, possessive, jealous and at times brutally ruthless…"

"But," Troy added with a smirk.

"But, at times you can be so sweet and so charming. Your passionate and always strive to achieve your goals, to be the best you can be. You're really protective when it comes to your family, friends…"

"You," he whispered as he caressed her warm and blushing cheeks.

"Yeah, me too," she replied, "you listen to me and call me on my shit. And…and… urgh, I hate you for making me love you so much!"

"Well the feeling's mutual, Beautiful," Troy told her as the song ended as did their slow dancing.

He watched as her eyes lit up with flames and a storm began to brew in her system as she let her arms drop from around his neck. The king watched as the queen's small hands balled up into fists as her beautiful eyes turned black and her eyelids into snake-like slits. "Don't even go fucking go there Troy Alexander Bolton. Don't even, you hear me."

"Why the hell not, huh?" The basketball player asked now frustrated and confused, "Why the fuck not?"

"Because you have no right!"

"I have every right!"

"No you don't! Not after sleeping with my then best friend!" Gabriella hissed at him, "You know what? In fact get the hell away from me and stay the fuck away from me."

_**A crowded room**_

_**Friends with tired eyes**_

_**I'm hiding from you**_

_**And your soul of ice**_

_**My god I thought you were**_

_**Someone to rely on**_

_**Me?**_

_**I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**_

_**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart**_

_**A man under cover but you tore me apart**_

_**Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again**_

"Bullshit," he told her calmly, after something flashed through her eyes as she quickly turned around to walk away.

"Excuse me?" She asked him, turning back around, her and everyone else confused.

"You heard me I said bullshit," he told her as he walked towards her. Standing in front of her, he caressed her cheeks only to have her pull away.

"You think I'm bluffing?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know so because I know you," he told her.

"Ha, could've fooled me," she said with a snort before she turned around to look for her date so she could leave this drama that was the once Golden Couple.

Finding her date, she faked a smile at him and let him wrap his arm around her waist as he began to lead her off the dance floor and outside after gathering their stuff while Troy just stood there watching her shocked that she had said what she said about him not knowing her.

"Go, Superstar," he heard a soft voice whisper to him, using his familiar nickname from her.

Turning around, the shocked teenager came face to face with the brunette's always best friend, the blonde haired, green evening dressed, Sharpay, who gave him a smile. "Why?"

"Because you and I both know that she gave you her heart a long time ago and as much as she thinks she got it back, I think we both know that she didn't because I has been and will always be yours," the Softball captain replied, knowing that not only was she helping him out, but she was also giving him a good shift kick in the ass.

Troy smiled his thanks and gave her a quick hug followed by a kiss on the cheek before running off leaving the blonde behind him, smiling with his since pre-school best friend who came up to wrap an arm around his girlfriend, both knowing that after tonight everything might just be okay.

_**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart**_

_**A man under cover but you tore him apart**_

_**Maybe next year I'll give it to someone**_

As Troy approached Gabriella and her date, he found them in front of her dad's HUMMER limo arguing at the top of their lungs. Knowing from first hand experience, that she could handle herself he stood quietly and unknowingly to the brunette gave her silent support as he listened to the two.

"_**WHY JACKS WOOD WHY?"**_ The blazing once chocolate eyed, now black eyed beauty screamed while the lacrosse captain stood in front of her, silent and with a slight smirk. _**"TELL ME WHY YOU ASS!"**_

"Because I wanted to destroy the one thing that everyone said couldn't be destroyed, East High's fucking precious Golden Couple," he told her a smirk now wide across his face, "And I did succeed, ready to go down in history."

"Why the fuck would you do something like this? HUH, WHY, HOW?" She flipped on him again.

"Because it was fun for the why part and as for the how part, well that's easy my dear," the stuck up asshole told her revealing his whole plan to her and everything he did.

"Are you saying that Abigail went along with it, that she had nothing to do with it?" Gabriella softly asked him, now this had really caught Troy's attention more so then when Brad began explaining his plan.

"Ha, she had everything to do with it. She wanted you two destroyed as much as I did if not more because she wanted your precious boyfriend. So she came up with the plan of her giving Bolton drink after drink at the party that he went without you too and sleeping with her, that way she could have Bolton before you did and I could have you before he could."

"That's where your wrong, Jacks Woods," Troy said, finally making his presence known, "I had her a long time before anyone else just like she had me a long time before anyone else."

"Troy," Gabriella breathed her sigh a relief, glad that she didn't have to put up with the lying teenager in front of her.

"Ha, this is a joke," the lacrosse player snorted, "East High's Bad Boy was the one all along to take away East High's Virgin Mary's V-card, how precious."

"..me?" She asked, shocked and now steamed.

"What, shocked, everyone calls – excuse me, called – you it," Brad informed her and smirked as he watched a tear fall from one of Gabriella's brown eyes.

Troy seeing this saw red, but as much as he wanted to hurt the asshole, he turned all of his attention to his ex-girlfriend, pulling her into his arms and rubbing soothing circles on her back as he lead her away from the lacrosse captain and into Gabriella's limo.

After making sure she was safe inside, he slide in beside her after having a few choice words and punches, closing the door behind him. He gently turned his head to smile at the crying girl and softly pulled her into his arms and onto his lap, holding her until the limo reached her house.

Reaching her house, he quickly moved from the limo with the girl still in his arms, sleeping, and smiled as Gabriella's mom, Inez, opened the door and let them in. Troy smiled his thanks to the women who was always a second mom to him before giving a look to the man that was always like his second dad, Greg.

The father nodded, letting the basketball player know that he would explain everything after he came back downstairs…but that wouldn't be until morning for once Troy had got her upstairs and dressed, whispering an 'I love you and a I'm sorry' in her ear, she had grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her before he could leave. And with a smile, one only reserved for him and one that she hadn't used in a long time, she told him she loved him also before asking him to stay with her.

Both sets of parents and their friends smiled the next morning as they found the couple together, all of them knowing that both teens had explaining to do not only to each other but to them also, but they also knew that no matter what both teens would be together in the end, for they had given their hearts away to someone special a long time ago…and never really got them back and they bet, neither of them wanted it back.

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

**The End!

* * *

**

_**Well, there you guys go. Definitely different, huh? So my question for you was it a good different, a bad different, you any other adjective – good or bad – you can think of to put in front of different to tell me if you liked or disliked this kind of different. **_

_**Warmest Wishes,**_

_**Jessica.**_

**Song:** _Last Christmas_ – Ashley Tisdale

_**Trivia:**_ Actually it's a question, oh well, anyways, how many of you want a sequel to this? And how many of you actually thought that it was something along the lines of Troy cheating on her or some clique high school reason for break up?


	19. Sing My Song For You

_**Title:**__** Sing My Song For You  
**_

_**Author:**__** Bangelluvforever**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** As per always, I don't own anything having to do with HSM.**_

_**Claimer:**__** Only my normal claims.**_

_**Rating:**__** either K, K+, or T, not sure…hm….**_

_**Feedback:**__** Of course!**_

_**Characters:**__** My normal's.**_

_**Pairings:**__** If you don't know by yet…well, then I don't know what to do for ya!**_

_**Full Summary: **__**She didn't know what to get him for Christmas because ordinary just wouldn't do, so what to get the Hollywood Star who has everything? Well, read and find out ;) **_

_**One-Shot Started: December 17, 2010.**_

_**One-Shot Finished: December 18, 2010.

* * *

**_

_**=Sing My Song For You=**_

_**-By Jessica L. Ayers-**_

_**Didn't know what to get you**_

_**Ordinary just wouldn't do**_

_**But I just found the perfect gift for you**_

"Yes, we're going back to Colorado," twenty-one year old, Top Model, Gabriella Marie Montez, confirmed for husband Los Angeles' Galaxy's, star soccer player, Troy Bolton, with a bright smile on her face and her hands fingers laced with that of her boyfriends, who stood at the LAX airport in a private room for celebrities so they didn't get bombarded by fans.

"Aspen?" Troy asked his wife of three years, who had decided to go by her maiden name for work and her married name, Bolton, for anything else.

"Of course, is there anything better?" Gabriella asked in a 'duh' tone before saying, "Didn't we already discuss this when I first told you of the trip?"

"Yes, but I still can't wrap my head around it," Troy told her causing her to giggle at him and roll her beautiful, big, brown eyes at him as his beautiful electric blue eyes danced with so many emotions that were all brought on by the woman standing beside him. "And there's no work for you involved in this trip once so ever right? It's just us and my Christmas gift of the beautiful Colorado Mountains, right?"

"Yes, Babe, yes," Gabriella replied before smirking at him as she corrected his mistake and it's the Rocky Mountains, Sweetheart."

Troy just rolled his eyes as his high IQ wife's correction as they picked up their designer luggage and began to roll it out of LAX and towards where their private jet awaited them. As they handed their luggage over the workers loading it up, they wished them holiday blessings before Troy helped his beautiful wife up onto the first step on the set of stairs that helped them get into the get, with him following closely behind.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, are we ready to take off?" The pilot, Ralph, asked the blessed married couple once they were comfortably resting in the tan leather seats of the jet.

"We sure are," Troy replied with a bright and immediately Gabriella knew she did a good job at picking out one of his many Christmas gifts from her, out perfectly.

_**I hear church bells 'a ringing**_

_**Carolers are singing harmony with me now**_

_**You are looking so lovely**_

_**Even if the lights go out**_

After having arrived in Colorado, and checking in at their five-star luxury hotel where they were treated to the room they always get, the Penthouse Suite, the two soon decided to take a sleight at night so, here they were wrapped in a blanket and their winter outwear with hot chocolate as the horse driven sleigh dashed through the glistening and beautiful blanket of crystallized and frozen water.

"Hear that?" Troy asked as he heard soft church bells in the distance.

"Yeah, I sure did," Gabriella replied before smiling at some groups of carolers the sleight had passed, but slowly enough where they both could give the beautiful carolers who sung in perfect harmony, some money which they greatly appreciated.

"I've missed Aspen so much," Troy told her, "It's nice to get away from everything L.A. and work and just…live like a normal couple and not one that's hounded by the media, fans, and bosses all the time."

"Yeah, we can actually slow down instead of living on a runway life," Gabriella replied, knowing exactly what her husband was talking about.

"Nice analogy, Mrs. Bolton," Troy told her with a smirk that soon turned into a smile as soon as he called her 'Mrs. Bolton'.

"Why thank you, Mr. Bolton," the wife replied to her husband, she too smiling from the name and loving it just as much as he was.

"At least so far this year a rumor about us divorcing isn't going around."

"True, but then again we might go back and find out that this trip was to try to save our marriage instead of a Christmas present," Gabriella replied.

"Too true," the soccer player replied with a sigh.

_**We've got mistletoe and firelight**_

_**On this cold December night**_

_**The snow outside will set the mood**_

_**As I sing my song**_

"Troy David Alexander Bolton, what did you do?" Gabriella said after she had gasped upon seeing their suite.

"You like it?" The person in question asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and set his chin down on her shoulder.

"Like it? Babe, I love it," the new person in question replied as she turned her head to connect their lips in a passionate thank you kiss. Pulling back, they set their foreheads on each other's as they wore matching smiles on their faces as Gabriella asked, "What's the occasion?"

"You being the most amazingly sexy, hard working wife ever; my best friend, and my number one supporter through everything," he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver from the husky tone in his voice.

_**We've got mistletoe and firelight**_

_**On this cold December night**_

_**The snow outside will set the mood**_

_**As I sing my song for you**_

And together as snow fell outside and covered everything it landed on, Hollywood's Happily Ever After couple danced slowly to the sound of their own heartbeats before kissing.

Pulling away from their kiss, they rested their foreheads against each others and as their eyes locked, chocolate brown on electric blue, Gabriella whispered the one three word phrase that he never got tired of hearing followed by another three worded phrase, the one he had been wanting to hear since they were married, "Troy, we're pregnant. I love you."

_**The End!

* * *

**_

_**OKAY, that royally sucked soooooo much! I'm so sorry you guys, I'll try better during the next one, especially since V's just been spotted wearing her Kuippo ring after the supposed Zanessa split and FYI: I DO NOT believe they split because both have been sing their rings on AFTER the rumor and nobody's confirmed it as in their reps or them. Just check out my Tumblr with the link below, just delete the spaces.**_

_**Song: **"Sing My Song For You" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas on the Sonny With a Chance Holiday Special**  
**_

_**Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year's Loves!**_

_**Jessica.**_

http :/ z a n e s s a h s m t r o y e l l a c h a n n y 4 e v e r .t u m b l r .c o m /


	20. 2K12 GG Awards Part I: Prep

_**Title:**_ 2K12 Golden Globes' Awards

_**Author:**_ bangelluvforever

_**Disclaimer:**_ I so don't own anything.

_**Claimer:**_ The same as always.

_**Rating:**_ T+ for this part because of the language.

_**Feedback:**_ Is Zac Efron hot? Is Zanessa the most breathtaking couple EVER? Should Zanessa do more romantic movies together? Should HSM go on forever? If the answer to all of these questions is yes, well then you have my answer. :]

_**Characters:**_ Zac and Vanessa with some others mixed into it.

_**Pairings:**_ Zanessa (who else would I write about in reality?)

_**Full Summary:**_ The title says it all: it's the 2012 Golden Globes and it's Vanessa's big night and every one's wondering that even after a year of no Zanessa pictures and only sightings and rumors of them, are they or aren't they? And most importantly will he be there for Vanessa's big night, a night that could lead her on the road for an Oscar? You'll just have to find out…

_**Author's Note: **_Well, seeing as no Vanessa Hudgens' movies are coming out this year, with the help of a very special person I've decided to make this story which will be followed by it's other parts, to take place in the future of next year, the year I graduate. So I hope you guys enjoy my little premonition of next year and what I want it to be like.

_**DEDICATION:**_ adcgordan because she's just…amazing. I love you, "Mom"! Thanks for all the help.

* * *

_**=2K12 Golden Globes' Awards=**_

**-Part I: Prep-**

**(January 17, 2012)**

"Why, oh why did I ever agree to make an appearance tonight?" Twenty-three year old Vanessa Anne Hudgens, asked herself as she laid on her Vera Wang Sweetheart bed with an arm over her eyes.

"Because you're movies are nominated for more than half of the awards tonight," Vanessa heard another voice answer her question. Sitting up, she turned her head towards the voice and the person it belonged too.

"Hey Chica," the beautiful young lady replied to the female standing in her bedroom doorway before she flopped back on the bed.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens, you'd had better get up and ready for tonight," the brown eyed girl scolded her, her hands on her hips.

"How about I don't and say I did?" She asked hopefully.

"Um, how about no?" The female shot back, "How's that work out for you?"

"It doesn't," Vanessa replied followed by a groan of frustration before rolling over and burying her face into her satin covered pillow, taking in the scent of the pillow – _his_ scent.

"That's what I thought," the blonde haired, brown eyed, Ashley Tisdale, replied as she hung her dress bag up in Vanessa's massive walk-in closet and set her shoe and accessories boxes down on the floor.

"You thought what?" A new voice asked causing both girls to look at the person.

"Hey, Monique," Vanessa greeted the thirty-one-year old African American, Monique Coleman, who walked towards the walk-in closet with her own dress bag and boxes.

"Oh, just that she was saying that she didn't want to go and everything tonight, so she asked if she could say she did when she really didn't. Then I asked her if no worked for her and she said it didn't," Ashley summarized for Monique as an answer to her question.

"No it doesn't," Monique agreed as she walked towards the walk-in closet to hang up her dress bags and put her shoe box and accessory boxes on the floor.

"Guys come on, isn't it bad enough that all the 'Sucker Punch' girls have dates and I don't because the ass known as Zachary David Alexander Efron decided that he was gonna sit his ass at home on the couch and not overshadow me tonight?" Vanessa asked them frustrated as she let out a matching sigh and sat up on her bed.

"Vanessa, he's just trying to make sure tonight's all about you," Ashley told her.

"Yeah, he knows what this means for you and he wants to make sure that you get your moment without your relationship and him overshadowing it like it's done in the past," Monique also told her.

"Ha, in the past?" Vanessa said sarcastically, "When in the past, Mo, Ash? Huh, we haven't been together for over a year, a year so yeah that's gonna really matter. Hell, I don't even know if we have a relationship anymore."

"So I guess this would be a bad time to tell you we set up a blind date for you tonight then huh?" Ashley attentively asked.

"Excuse me?" The shocked _High School Musical_ starlet, who played Gabriella Montez, asked.

"Well, it wasn't just us, it was the SP girls too. They thought that it would be good for you to get back out there…and we kinda got roped into it," Ashley continued on.

"Oh my fucking God, I can just read the headlines now, especially from E! News and Perez Hilton 'Hollywood's Newest Slut Vanessa Hudgens Brings Blind Date to Her Biggest Night'," Vanessa replied. Rolling her eyes, she said sarcastically, "Thanks guys, I can really feel the love from you guys. You're most definitely true friends who love and care for me."

Monique and Ashley watched as she threw open the doors to her bedroom's balcony and stepped out into the crisp and cool Californian air. Together, the two _High School Musical_ starlets walked towards the singer/actress who grasped the railing and had her head turned so that her face was facing the sky as she took in deep breaths to sooth the anger and other emotions she was feeling.

"Vanessa, Sweetheart, we're really sorry that we've done this to you and if it helps you at all, it's with Corbin so nobody will really call you a slut," Ashley told her, setting her perfectly pedicured hand on Vanessa's right shoulder.

"But I thought he was going with you?" Vanessa asked Monique, who stood to the left of her with her arm around the Filipina's waist.

"Nope, I'm gonna go alone tonight because tonight isn't about me, it's about _you_," Monique told her with a smile. "So I don't want you to worry. You're gonna come in here and take a shower. Then you're gonna let me and Ashley make you even more beautiful than you already are before we get ready. Tonight's about you the female celebrity hottie of twenty-eleven, whose topped the box office for an unlimited number of weeks with your three outstanding movies."

"And most importantly, Zac'll be right here with you," Ashley said with a smile as she set her palm over Vanessa's beating heart as she and Monique set their heads down on Vanessa's shoulders, all of them gazing out into the view that came with Vanessa's lavish house and all of them wondering what tonight will bring for them.

**ZANESSA*IS*TRUE*EVERLASTING*LOVE**

"Are you sure you don't mind going alone?" Vanessa asked Monique as she and Ashley worked on the nominated starlet's hair.

"Positive, now stop worrying your pretty little head off," Monique told her with a laugh as she and Ashley finished curling Vanessa's hair so it was in more tamed curls.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it. I'm just nervous," the twenty-three year old confessed to her

'big sisters'.

"Why are you so nervous?" Ashley asked her as Monique sprayed Aussie hairspray into Vanessa's hair so her curls stayed intact throughout what would be a long night.

"Do you really have to ask?" Vanessa asked her as she tipped her head towards the ceiling to look at the two who wore confused looks on their beautiful and flawless faces.

"Uh, yeah, it's not like we're mind readers, Nesquick," Ashley informed her best friend with a roll of her brown eyes as she moved towards the vanity to start applying Vanessa's makeup on her own gorgeous and flawless face.

Vanessa sighed and began to tell them why her nerves were going haywire and both girls listened intently and gave her advice and reassurance when needed as they continued to do each other's hair and makeup.

Finally, after another thirty minutes all their hair and makeup was done with Ashley's blonde locks pulled into the same hairstyle she had it in for the L.A. premiere of _Hairspray_ back in 2007 that had soft ringlets framing her beautiful face that was done in light pink and silver shades of makeup, Monique's beautiful hair that came down to her shoulders thanks to her hair extensions pulled into a beautiful and elegant side bun while her bangs swooped across her forehead beautifully framing face that had shades of purple and black on it; and Vanessa's hair that was beautifully done in tamed and extra bouncy curls while her makeup consisted of clear, Vanilla lipgloss from Lip Smackers and smokey eyeshadow that made her chocolate brown eyes pop.

"We look smoking," Ashley commented as they all quickly took pictures with their cell phones and digital cameras, a tradition they had all picked up over the years from getting round for so many events together thanks to the world phenomenon known as _High School Musical _which was followed by its sequels, _High School Musical 2_ and _High School Musical 3: Senior Year_.

"Of course we do," Monique agreed causing them all to giggle as they finished up their pictures.

"Okay, we'd better finish getting ready," Vanessa said with a sigh.

"Well, now look whose excited for tonight," Ashley commented as Vanessa walked towards the walk in closet where their dresses were hanging up.

"No, I just want to go and get this over with," Vanessa replied from inside the walk-in closet.

"At least promise us that you'll have fun tonight and smile," Monique told Vanessa as she and Ashley walked into the closet to grab their dresses, shoes, and accessories too.

"I'll try, but like my character said 'promise is a big word.'" Vanessa replied to Monique causing all three of them to sadly smile as she quoted her HSM character, Gabriella Montez's, words from _HSM2_.

"That's all we ask," Ashley said as she and Vanessa watched as Monique unzipped her black dress bag that had Marchesa written in white cursive across it.

"Oh…" Vanessa uttered, her eyes going wide.

"My…" Ashley added, her eyes going wide also.

"Lanta," both of the starlets finished together with their own gasps.

"MoMo, it's gorgeous and I bet it's gonna be even more gorgeous off the hanger and on you," Vanessa informed Monique as she and Ashley helped Monique into the dress after she stripped down to her undergarments.

"Yep, you were right," Ashley told Vanessa with a nod of her head as they gazed at Monique dressed in the beautiful purple and black, silk-satin gown with black bead embellishments. The dress was strapless and had gorgeous animal prints to it with a sweetheart neckline while the fitted ruched bodice fit on Monique's body perfectly thanks to the internal boning and slightly padded bodice.

"Thanks, but I think my favorite part is the bottom portion of the dress itself," Monique said, speaking of the fabric of the dress was gathered beneath the bust to form a drape through skirt and small train, letting the zip up closure at the back making sure it stayed even more secured on her body.

"Mhm," Ashley agreed with Monique as she took the pearl necklace that Monique had bought to go with her dress out of its box and clasped it around her neck while Vanessa put the dangling pearl and diamond earrings in her ears.

"Well, my favorite part is the top," Vanessa told the two girls as she and Ashley each took one of the black leather Charles David 'Fortune' strappy sandal four-inch, high heels out of the box and put them on Monique's feet, finishing off the African American's look for her.

"Beautiful," the two girls told Monique with smiles as they each took pictures of her with their cameras and cell phones and then with Monique's camera and cell phone.

"A's turn," Vanessa stated and Monique nodded her head in agreement going over towards the white dress bag that had Temperley London written in cursive on it.

Unzipping the bag and pulling the dag away at both sides to get the dress out, both girls gasped at the beautiful gown inside the bag. The beautiful gown was a Sharpay Evans, Ashley's _HSM_ character's, signature color, pink, that had gold bead and pink crystal embellishments at the strapless sweetheart neckline. The silk-chiffon gown was ruched, had a padded bodice, and a soft gathering of fabric at the waist.

"Ashy, this dress is, in the words of Sharpay, fabulous on you," Monique told Ashley once the dress was on the blonde starlet's lean and tanned body.

"Aw, thanks Mo," Ashley thanked Monique as the oldest put Ashley's silver snake dangle earrings in her ears while the youngest of the three put the silver snake wrap bracelet on her left wrist.

"These are gonna go perfectly with the dress, Tizzy," Vanessa told Ashley as she and Monique bent down to put the white Giuseppe Zanotti, snakeskin-embossed T-bar platform sandals that had a five and half inch heel to them.

"Grade A fabulous," Ashley commented on herself causing the other two giggle along with the actress who was admiring herself as Monique and Vanessa snapped away at her with their cameras and cell phones along with her cell phone and camera.

"Aren't you always?" Vanessa asked sarcastically as Ashley headed towards Vanessa's black dress bag that had the white cursive name of 'Scala' written across it.

"Of course," Ashley answered seriously causing Monique and Vanessa to look at each other and roll their brown eyes together at the blonde starlet who began to unzip the dress bag.

As Ashley walked towards her with the dress, Vanessa stripped out of her white fluffy bathrobe and to her undergarments so she could step into the gown. Securing the gown on Vanessa with the zip closure, Monique then helped Ashley put in Vanessa's jewelry and her high heels on her feet.

"Whoa Baby!" The two older girls said together as they stared at Vanessa in the full length, all way, mirror. There stood the beautiful Vanessa Hudgens in a drop dead gorgeous, silver completely sequined A-line, strapless gown that featured a curved neckline, fitted bodice, and full length skirt complete with a mid-thigh high slit on the left side of the dress. The slit let you see that she paired the beautiful gown with an equally beautiful pair of silver and diamond wraparound rhinestone stiletto high heels that had a four and half inch heel to them and wrapped all the way up her leg and stopped in the middle of her muscular calves. In her ears, and the only piece of jewelry on her besides a kuuipo ring that sat on right ring finger, were her sterling silver and white diamond Tiffany MetroHoop Earrings from Tiffany & Co. (T&Co.).

"V, you look breathtaking," Ashley told her best friend in a whisper.

"Really?" Vanessa asked them nervously, "You don't think it's too much or too sluttish?"

"Van, believe me when I say there is _nothing_ slutty about this look _at all_, and even if there was, you could only pull slutty off in an elegant and classy way, not a trashy and whorish way," Monique informed the girl, telling her the honest truth as Ashley and her moved to take pictures of the nervous starlet whose hands were shaking.

"Positive?" The Filipina asked them.

"Positive," they both replied as they sprayed their body spray on themselves before Ashley handed Vanessa her own body spray, Victoria's Secret's Secret Garden Love Spell, and saying with a smirk, "Just because Zac's not gonna be there to fall in love under your Love Spell, doesn't mean you can skip out on wearing it. After all it is your favorite."

"Ready?" Monique asked them after Ashley got done putting their iPhones into her black clutch along with their lip glosses and a stick of deodorant.

"Ready," the two replied and together before they kissed Vanessa's dog and Ashley's dogs goodbye and walked down the stairs towards the awaiting limo's that were there to take them to the 2012 Golden Globes.

"So which one is mine?" Vanessa asked the two after they stepped out of her house and she locked the door behind them.

"That would be me Mrs. E," Vanessa heard a familiar voice answer her question.

"Charles!" Vanessa exclaimed as she quickly went to greet the limo driver that she always had when she or Zac and her were in need of a limo. "You're my driver tonight?"

"Of course, like I would let anyone else drive you to the awards," Charles told her with a smile, "What kind of Best Limo Driver in the World would I be?"

Vanessa giggled at how he used the title she gave him last year to describe himself, "Definitely not a good one, and no offense or anything, but I thought you were driving someone else tonight?"

"Well, I was supposed to be driving Mr. E, but I got a call from him saying that he was staying home so I had to come drive you instead of someone else neither of us or your dad would trust with such precious cargo," Charles explained to her.

"I see," Vanessa replied with a nod of her head before she turned towards Ashley and Monique, "So where's Corbin at if he's suppose to be my date tonight?"

"Oh, he's already in here Mrs. E," Charles told Vanessa instead of the two starlets who nodded and smiled at Vanessa, hugging her goodbye before hopping into the limo in front of the one she was going to get into. Smiling, Charles walked over to the passenger side back door and opened it for her, "Are we ready, Mrs. E?"

"I guess seeing as it's too late to back out now," Vanessa said with a sigh as she gladly accepted Charles' hand to help her get safely into the limo.

"Hey, Vanessa…" Vanessa heard as she got into the limo and the door was safely shut behind her.

"Hey, Corb…" Vanessa replied turning towards the male.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Well, here's part one. Now, as you can see I'm gonna do something a little different this year when it comes to award shows that Zanessa does NOT show up to or together at, if the awards or events involve them or would in any way. You get what I'm saying? Anyways, this one as you already know takes place in the future, actually in the year I graduate and what I hope to see happen at the 2012 Golden Globes' (only with the HSM cast showing up, Vanessa winning, and of course the style choices from the girls).**_

**Next Chapter**** – **_**Part II: Interview**_

**P.S.**_** Charles and his nicknames of Mr. E and Mrs. E all belong to adcgordan! So kudos to her! Love you "Mom"!**_

**Love Always,**

**J.L.A.**

**(WHOLE) OUTFIT LINKS** _**listed below, I made them on so you guys could look at them easier, BTW if you'd much rather me put them on here then please LET ME KNOW. Thanks, oh yeah DELETE the spaces :D ~**_

Monique's – **http :/ www. polyvore. com/ monique_coleman/ set? id=27188715**

Ashley's – **http :/ www. polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id=27188897**

Vanessa's – **http :/ www. polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id=27189452**


	21. 2K12 GG Awards Part II: Interviews

_**Chapter Started: January 20, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: January 21, 2011.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's part two after all this time and I'm very sorry about that. But I hope that you guys will except this a few days right and for it probably not being that good.

* * *

**=2K12 GG Awards=**

**-Part II: Interviews-**

"Hey guys, welcome back to Live from the Red Carpet at the 69th annual Golden Globes. I'm Julie Andrews from TMZ," the tall blonde haired, blue eyed female dressed in a beautiful Oscar de la Renta dress said into her microphone, "And I'm standing here next to the beautiful Vanessa Hudgens whose up for five awards tonight for her movies 'Beastly', 'Sucker Punch', and 'Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'. She's also up for three more awards also with the rest of her casts. How's it feel Vanessa and by the way you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Julie, and it feels overwhelming," Vanessa replied with a smile.

"I bet," the TMZ reporter replied, "It's gonna truly be a big night for you. There's also a lot of talk that you're a shoe in for Best Actress in a Motion Picture – Drama along with a shoe in for an Oscar nomination for your either your role in 'Beastly' or 'Sucker Punch', what do you think about that?"

"I think it would be wonderful, but it would also come as a shock to me too in all honesty, but still an honor," the beautiful actress replied.

"Just like it's an honor to interview you," Julie told her honestly, "Have a glorious and rewarding night, Vanessa. Good luck."

"Thank you," Vanessa replied with a smile, "You have a good night also."

**ZANESSA*IS*TRUE*EVERLASTING*LOVE**

"Hello, everyone," a reporter for Access Hollywood said into his microphone, "I'm Riley Jacobs and I'm standing here next to two members of the 'High School Musical' family, Ashley Tisdale and Monique Coleman, who have come to the Golden Globes tonight to support their fellow HSM costar Vanessa Hudgens. How are you girls tonight? And you both look beautiful, who are you wearing?"

"Hey, Riley and thank you," the two girls greeted together with smiles.

"I'm wearing a Marchesa dress, Charles David heels, and a pearl necklace with earrings from Tiffany & Co.," Monique replied to the reporter's other question.

"And I'm wearing a dress by Temperley London, shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti, and my jewelry is custom made by Tiffany & Co.," Ashley replied with a smile.

"And it's in Sharpay's signature color too," Riley, dressed in his classy, black Dolce & Gabbana tux, "So what do you think is in Vanessa's future tonight?"

"A lot of awards to honor an amazing actress," Monique replied honestly and she knew that people would think she was just biased and she had to admit that she was a little bit, but she did honestly think Vanessa had some serious and amazing talent.

"That's because she's awesome," Ashley told Monique, "But you left out the most important part, we're gonna have one heck of a night tonight because it's you, Vanessa, and I and when don't we have fun when we're together?"

"So does that mean you three will be going to the after parties tonight?" Riley asked them.

"Yes, and so will the guys," Monique replied with an nod of her head.

"That's right, the HSM guys are here also," Riley stated, "Send them my way would ya?"

"Of course," the two girls replied before bidding him goodbye.

**ZANESSA*IS*TRUE*EVERLASTING*LOVE**

"Well, Ryan I've got one to top off the night with," Giuliana Rancic told her co-host Ryan Seacrest, "To top off your Demi Lovato and Sterling Knight or Stemi, interview, I have a couple known around the world as Zanessa, Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens.

Zac, Vanessa, long time no interview or see! How are you two, but first I gotta ask Vanessa who are you wearing because you look stunning? And don't' forget to stop at our GlamCam 360."

"Aw, thanks Giuliana, and I won't." Vanessa replied, "I'm wearing a Scala dress, Tiffany & Co. jewelry, heels from Fredrick's of Hollywood, and my hair and makeup are done by Ms. Ashley Tisdale and Ms. Monique Coleman. And I'm fine thanks."

"And Zac who are you wearing because as always you look handsome?" The E! News interviewer dressed in her deep blue dress and curly long hair asked.

"Thanks and I'm wearing a Calvin Kline tux," the muscular and tanned, twenty-four year old Zac Efron replied, his arm still around Vanessa's waist. "And I'm fine also."

"Well, it's great that your both fine," Giuliana told them and then they both knew what was coming, "So, I gotta ask for everyone whose watching: are you or aren't you dating and/or here on a blind date?"

"We're together," Zac confirmed with a nod of his head, "have been for the last six years, it'll be seven this year."

"So the rumors of you guys breaking up in December of 2010 were just that rumors?" Giuliana asked to clear up all the rumors.

"Yep," Vanessa replied with a bright smile, "So all of those true to the core Zanessa fans that Ashley talks to or has as friends on Twitter, and the same with Monique's, Corbin's, and Lucas' along with all the other ones out there don't have to worry."

"Why wait a year to confirm it all?"

"We just wanted to have privacy," Zac told her, "In all honestly, we've been getting a lot of attention from just our relationship and not for our jobs, and it bugged us, not to mention our schedules were just to hectic last year to really be together - together."

"So was this rumored blind date your planning or other's planning?"

"See that's the thing," Vanessa started to explain, "I just found out about the blind date a little before I started getting ready for tonight. When I found out I flipped because I didn't want all the heat it would bring if it got out that I brought some random person to the awards, but Ashley and Monique told me it was Corbin, so I calmed down after that."

"So when did you find out Zac was really your date?"

"Oh in the limo," Zac replied with a smirk, "After she slid in, I greeted her with a 'hey Vanessa' and after saying 'hey' she was part way through Corbin's name before she stopped as she turned to face me and found out that I wasn't Corbin, which she should have known because of our voices being different."

"Hey, I was caught up in my thoughts!" Vanessa defended herself.

"Of?" Both wondered causing the starlet to blush and Zac to smirk.

"The awards," Vanessa quickly recovered and knowing that Zac was gonna bring it up sometime later and so would her close friends and family who would see her blush that she was sure hoping the cameras didn't catch.

"Ah, I see," Giuliana said, actually missing Vanessa's blush, "So Vanessa are you nervous at all?"

"Her?" Zac asked with a roll of his eyes, "She's always nervous when it comes to these things, even when she has no reason to be."

"Oh shut it you," Vanessa told him, slapping him on his chest and rolling her eyes.

"Ow, Baby!" Zac told her, rubbing the spot on his chest where she wacked him.

"It serves you right for making fun of me on national TV," Vanessa told him as she thought with an inward smirk: _Just wait till you get home, Buddy, your mom's gonna kick your ass for making fun of her Sweetheart._

**

* * *

**

"**ZAC! VANESSA, OVER HERE!"**

"**ZAC!"**

"**VANESSA!"**

"**ZANESSA!"**

"**ZANESSA!"**

"**ZAC OVER HERE! ONE INTERVIEW PLEASE!"**

"**VANESSA, ONE INTERVIEW HERE PLEASE!"**

"**ZANESSA!"**

"**ZAC!"**

"**VANESSA!"**

"**ZANESSA!" **

"**ZANESSA!"**

"**ZAC!"**

"**VANESSA!"**

"**ZANESSA!" **

"No, thank you. No more interviews," Zac said through his smiling lips and pearly whites, a trick him and Vanessa had picked up a long time ago when they were always spotted together, as he stood in front of the '2012 Golden Globes' sign on the red carpet with photographers taking their pictures and fans screaming their names.

"No, no more," Vanessa agreed through her smiling lips and teeth before she gave the cameras a few winks.

"Ready to go inside, Gorgeous?" He leaned his head down and whispered in her ear, the cameras catching all their movements.

"Yes, please," Vanessa replied and smiled as he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. Silently communicating and knowing that it would be shocking to everyone for they were never a couple known for PDA, at least not intentional PDA, Zac leaned down and connected his lips with the soft ones that belonged to his glowing girlfriend of six beautiful, and true love years.

Smiling, they pulled apart and put their foreheads on each other's before they kissed each other softly again before they left to walk towards a beaming Ashley, Monique, Corbin, and Lucas who were waiting for them before heading inside the beautiful building.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it…and how many of you knew that I would have Zac be the real blind date for Vanessa? And when did you know it or was I just that see through? Or do you just know me and my Zanessa love that much?**_

_**Just to clear up something, Zac's movie is rumored to come out in 2012, so I couldn't add it into the Golden Globes' or his nominations, alright?**_

**TRIVIA NUMBER 1**_** ~ Did Zanessa seem to alternate reality to you, if you know what I mean? **_

**TRIVIA NUMBER 2**_** ~ What did you honestly think of this chapter, because I personally didn't like it?**_

_**Love you guys,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**_

_**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**_

_**I wanna see her bearing their child,**_

_**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**_

_**I Want To See Them Have It All**_

_**But... I guess I will have to wait...**_

_~Z&V~_


	22. 2K12 GG Awards Part III: Dinner

_**Chapter Started: January 23, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished:**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the third part and I don't know if it's the final part, so I guess we'll all – including me – find out after I finish writing this one….or I might just let you all vote on it…hm…

* * *

**=2K12 GG Awards=**

**-Part III: Dinner-**

"Dudes, we get a table all to ourselves," Corbin Bleu, known for his role as Chad Danforth in the _High School Musical_ trilogy, said dressed in his black on black Armani tux and shiny, black shoes told the HSM group.

"Dude, Corbin, we know," Lucas, known for his role as Ryan Evans in the High School Musical trilogy, replied back with a role of his blue eyes causing Monique, Ashley, Vanessa, and Zac to laugh.

"It's nice to know some things never change," a new voice stated as they laughed also, "Especially Corbin."

"Kenny!" They all exclaimed together and as the girls all pounced on the director and choreographer of all the HSM movies and hugged him tightly, each placing a kiss on his cheek.

"My girls, how I have missed you beautiful girls," Kenny stated as he hugged them all tightly back.

"What about us?" Lucas asked him with a smile.

"Of course I missed you guys too," Kenny replied with a laugh.

"But me more right, Ken-Dog?" Corbin asked with a wide smile.

"Oh of course, Corbin," Kenny said with a roll of his eyes, "And what did I say about calling me Ken-Dog?"

"I…I don't remember," Corbin told him with a shrug of his shoulder causing all of them to laugh again.

Soon later they all sat down with Kenny sitting between Monique and Lucas as they all discussed their lives in the past year and how the rest of their new year would probably be spent before they were approached by a waiter.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm Mark and I'll be your waiter tonight," the tall man with brown spiky hair and striking green eyes told the group with a bright smile.

"Hey, Mark. I'm Vanessa and this is Zac. That's Corbin, Monique, Kenny, Lucas, and Ashley." She greeted the waiter and went around introducing the table starting with the one's sitting on Zac's right side and going around the round table until she came to Ashley who sat on her left side.

"I would be crazy for not knowing who you all are Ms. Hudgens," the waiter told the beautiful lady with a smile, "By the way, congratulations on all the nominations, you truly deserve them."

"Aw, thank you," Vanessa replied with a tender and thankful smile.

"You're very welcome," Mark replied with his own smile and nod of his head before he remembered that he had a job to do. So pulling out his white tablet and his silver pen, he asked with a smile, "Would you like anything to drink other than the Moet & Chandon champagne?"

"No thank you," they all replied with smiles.

"Alright, then," Mark replied, "I'll be right back with your appetizers."

"Thanks," Vanessa replied before he walked away.

"What is the appetizer tonight anyway?" Corbin wondered outloud.

"Grilled Eggplant with Edamame and Red Pepper Hummus with Marinated Artichoke and Argula," Monique replied.

"And you would know this disgusting appetizer how?" Corbin asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's on the menu in the center of the table you Idiot," Monique told him with a roll of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh," Corbin replied, spotting the menu that was cased inside a plastic stand up holder, sitting in middle of the red and orange roses as a centerpiece.

"Here you go," Mark said before anyone could say anything else as he began to set their plates down in front of them while all around them everyone else was getting their food too.

"Thanks Mark," Monique replied, "It looks delicious."

"Only you would think that," Corbin asked her as he picked up his fork and decided to go ahead and try it. Putting some of the food on his fork, he then brought the gold fork towards his mouth, closing his lips around the fork, he slide the food off of the fork and into his mouth so he could chew and taste it. "Yum, that was actually pretty tasty."

"What do you suspect?" Lucas asked, "It's a five star hotel after all."

"True," Corbin replied with a nod of his head.

"Actually not true," Ashley told them, "I can remember one time on our HSM tour were we went to eat at five star hotel and the food was just plain out repulsive."

"Oh God, I remember that," Vanessa replied with a groan, she not even bothering to eat the appetizer because she wasn't an eggplant and artichoke kind of girl.

"Wasn't that the night you called me in Canada when I was filming 'Hairspray' with practically tears in your eyes because you got food poisoning from eating it?" Zac asked her, making sure he was on the same page they were while he listened to them and ate his food.

"Mhm," Vanessa replied and subconsciously began to rub her toned tummy that was just getting upset thinking about her food poisoning dilemma back in 2007.

"That was also the night, if I do recall correctly," Kenny started with a smile as he put some of his appetizer on his fork, "That you flew all the way from Canada to New Jersey just to take care of her."

Zac and Vanessa said nothing, but looked at each other with knowing smiles as the memory played in both of their minds along with the minds of the rest of the table too.

"Finally real food," Vanessa stated as Mark cleared away the uneaten appetizer and placed a steaming plate of Grilled Beef Tenderloin of Beef with Caramelized Fennel Marmalada and Sautéed Mild Chili Sesame Crusted Filet of Pacific Sea Bass.

"Finally, you can eat," Zac told her with a smile as Mark set the same thing down in front of him while the others either got the same thing or the alternate entrée.

"You've still got her health being your top priority I see," Kenny observed as he thanked Mark with a smile as his plate of steaming Light Cream of Fine Herb Tumeric Lemon Grass Sauce, Black Risotto Parmasean, and Young Bok Choy with Haricot Vert and Baby Carrots got set in front of him.

"Just like always," Monique added as she dug into her entrée which was the same as Vanessa's, Zac's and Ashley's while Lucas and Corbin had the same thing as Kenny.

"And most likely forever," Ashley added with a smile.

"Seeing as she's the most important thing to me, I'm just gonna take a wild guess here and say, it's always gonna be like that," Zac told the two girls with a smile as he brought up Vanessa's hand that was laced with his and placed a kiss on top of it. Smiling at her when she smiled at him, he then began to pick up another fork and worked on eating his delicious food.

**ZANESSA*IS*TRUE*EVERLASTING*LOVE**

As Ricky Gervais went on to do his opening speech for the Golden Globes, the HSM table were all quietly discussing on each of them either getting the same appetizer or getting different ones and then each of them sharing with the others, so they could taste all of the delicious sounding food on the desert menu. Finally, as the host finished up his welcoming and hilarious speech, they all decided to order everything on the desert menu – the California Almond Cake, the Chocolate Royaltine Crunch Triangle, the Fresh Berry Tart, the Raspberry Coulis that had Orange and Vanilla Chantilly Crème with a cute and sweet Chocolate Butterfly Silhoutte.

While all of their deserts being placed in front of them, the actresses, actors and director all directed their attention to the stage where the presenter, Scarlett Johansson, who actually was the featured champagne of the night's brand ambassador, was presenting the first award of the night for Best Supporting Actor in a Motion Picture, for the second time at the awards ceremony.

"As the blind school tutor to the gruesome teenager, Neil Patrick Harris, 'Beastly'; as one of the best friends that stuck by Harry for seven long years, Rupert Grint, 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'; as the werewolf best friend who crushes on his best friend, Taylor Lautner 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1'; as martial arts trainer and mentor for a group of girls, Scott Glenn, 'Sucker Punch'; and as the evil stepfather Gerald Plunkett, 'Sucker Punch'. And the Golden Globe goes to…Neil Patrick Harris, 'Beastly'."

"Congrats, Mark," Vanessa whispered into Neil's ear as she hugged him once he got up from his chair where he sat along with the rest of the Beastly cast and their dates behind the HSM table.

"Thanks, Mimi," Neil replied back with his Rent nickname for the striking beauty before he walked up on stage to accept his award.

"Aw, the butterflies are too cute to eat," Monique commented once they got done listening to Neil's acceptance speech that had them laughing throughout it and Vanessa blushing at some parts.

"I know," Ashley and Vanessa agreed with her while the guys all just rolled their eyes as they continued to help the girls pass out the array of deserts, making sure everyone got some of every kind of sugary, sweetness that was on the table.

**ZANESSA*IS*TRUE*EVERLASTING*LOVE**

After more awards were presented, one of the main events of the night was up, the winner of Best Actress in Motion Picture, Musical or Comedy, was up with Robert Downy Junior presenting for the second straight year, "Beside the language and hilarious jokes, I'm sure everyone is having a good night, right? I uh…I consider myself a veteran, of sorts, and I've made somewhat of a study of this, and tell me if I'm wrong. I don't know if an actress can really do her best work, until I've slept with her…Natalie…" The HSM crew spotted Natalie Portman over at the 'No Strings Attached' table laughing up a storm at what RDJ had said and then harder when Ashton Kutcher said something to the table, as the actor on stage went on, "Told her I was working with strange, new feelings that were confusing me, _Demi_," Vanessa laughed along with Demi More who was sitting at her husband's, Ashton Kutcher's, table, "Only to have her blow me off halfway through the shot like it never happened, Jennifer," Zac spotted the blonde haired actress, Jennifer Aniston, laughing her head off over at the Just Go With It table with Adam Sandler, "Or casually mention that her boyfriend is coming for a location vision and visit because he misses her," and when RDJ said the word misses he used his hands and put quotation marks around the word before he continued on, "and what they have is real, and then have the gull to invite me to have dinner with them at a three top for dinner, _Vanessa Anne_. Why?"

Vanessa, who was leaning back in her chair against Zac's strong chest, had her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and was laughing at what RDJ said and playfully winked at him while Zac just laughed at the antics going on as the presenter went on after winking back at Zac's girlfriend, "Now, I'm not trying to creep anyone out, but where's Emma?" When RDJ spotted the girl who raised her hand over at the Crazy, Stupid, Love table, he just gave her the raised eyebrows look and the nod, which she returned before he went on, "I..I think I got something for us, it's kinda like a 'Blue Valentine' thing, but not age approiate. Now, I'm not saying that my theory doesn't hold water, but somehow all of these women rendered exquisite performances without a shred of help from me, so I guess I'm just saying, if I could…I'd give it to all five of you, at once."

"Oh my god," Vanessa whispered through her laughs, knowing that what he had just said had double meaning which causing everyone else to laugh and some to cheer, and Zac just slightly chuckled from behind and even though the joke was funny, he didn't like the thought of someone else…giving _it_ to his girlfriend, but him.

"The award, right here, center stage, in front of my wife, the audience, and millions of viewers…here are the nominees for Best Actresses in a Motion Picture, Comedy or Musical….Jennifer Aniston, 'Just Go With It'; Vanessa Hudgens, 'Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'; Demi Moore, 'LOL'; Natalie Portman, 'No Strings Attached'; and Emma Stone, 'Crazy, Stupid, Love.' And the Golden Globe goes to, Vanessa Hudgens, 'Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'."

Everyone cheered and stood up with the shocked actress, who wore not only a shocked emotion, but a wide smile that just grew wider when Zac placed a kiss on her lips and began to help her towards the stage, so he could help her up the stairs so she wouldn't trip.

"Congrats, Van Anne," Corbin congratulated her as he hugged her and placed a kiss on her temple with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Corbs," Vanessa whispered her thanks back with a smile and a kiss on his cheek.

"You deserve it, Vannie," Lucas informed the girl, placing a kiss on her temple with a bright smile and a tight squeeze.

"Thanks Luke," the twenty-three year old replied back, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"See what happens when you believe in something," Monique told her, pulling her into a tight squeeze, "I believed you would get the award and you did. Doesn't that tell you to have a little fate, Van?"

"Mhm," Vanessa replied back, squeezing Monique before pulling away with a smile, "Thanks, Mama Mo."

"It couldn't have been given to a better actress," Kenny told her as he hugged her and kissed her cheek with her kissing his cheek in return and sending him a smile.

"Thanks, Kenny," Vanessa replied back before she was pulled into a hug by her smiling best friend.

"I always knew you were a comedian, Nesquick," Ashley told her.

"Aw, thanks A," Vanessa replied with a smile, "I love you, Tizzy."

"As I love you, V," Ashley replied back, pulling away from their hug so Zac could escort her on stage so she wouldn't embarrass herself if she tripped over her dress.

**ZANESSA*IS*TRUE*EVER*LASTING*LOVE**

After Alex Pettyfer was awarded the Golden Globe for Best Actor in a Motion Picture, Drama and Vanessa for Best Actress in a Motion Picture, Drama, it was time for the final award of the night, the Golden Globe for Best Movie, Drama.

"…and the nominees are 'Beastly', 'Real Steel', 'Fast Five', 'The Twilight Sega: Breaking Dawn – Part 1'; and 'Red Riding Hood'. And the final Golden Globe of the evening goes to… 'Beastly'." Meryl Streep presented the award to the cast who all happily stood up and moved to go onstage to accept the award gleefully while everyone cheered around them.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, I decided that there needed to be one more part and you'll see why so watch out for '2K12 GG Awards – Part IV: Parties' which hopefully will be coming soon.**_

_**Night,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_I wanna see a Hawaiian wedding,_

_I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phrase,_

_I wanna see her bearing their child,_

_I wanna see that sweet little angel with it's father's eyes and mother's features,_

_I WANNA SEE THEM HAVE IT ALL._

_But...I guess I will have to wait._

**~Z&V~**


	23. 2K12 GG Awards Part IV: After Party

_**Chapter Started: January 31, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: January 15, 2012**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the last part for you guys. I hope you enjoy it and it finished off this four shot perfectly. Please don't forget to R&R. Enjoy…hopefully…

* * *

**=2K12 GG Awards=**

**-Part IV- **

"And as you can see I'm in a new dress by Armani on a carpet to one of the many after parties hosted after the Golden Globes," Giuliana said into her microphone, "And word has it the big winner of the night, Vanessa Hudgens, will be making an appearance at this very party so, we're waiting her arrival and the arrival of her wonderful escorts of the night, Monqiue Coleman, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Lucas Grabeel, Kenny Ortega and, of course, her boyfriend Zac Efron; to make their appearance here at the…."

"I swear that I hate 'E!' half the time," Zac now just in his white, short sleeved dress shirt that had the top buttons unbuttoned; his grey vest over his shirt that too unbuttoned, and his black dress pants and shiny, black boots; told Lucas and Corbin as they sat on a couch in the hotel suite that they were hanging out in, waiting for the girls to finish getting changed into their party dresses.

"Only sometimes?" Corbin asked him with a smirk and raised eyebrow as he took off his black blazer and tossed it on the couch next to Zac's, leaving him in grey tie, long sleeved black dress shirt, black dress pants, and his shiny black dress shoes.

"Alright, all the time," Zac told him with a nod of his head.

"And all the paparazzi, no matter who they work for," Lucas he too ditching his black blazer for just his black long sleeve dress shirt, black silk tie, black dress pants, and shiny black dress shoes

"Yep," Zac agreed, popping the 'P' at the end of the word.

"Hey, is Hudgens ready yet?" Josh, Vanessa's agent, asked as he walked in with her publicist, Jessica, and her most trusted bodyguard, Brett.

"I'm," Zac started before laughing, "I'm actually not sure."

"Yeah, with those girls who the hell knows," Corbin agreed.

"I resent that Corbin Bleu Reivers," Monique said as she walked out of the bedroom in her new outfit.

"Ouch, the full name," Corbin said with a cringe. All of the guys laughed at Corbin's comment before turning around to find Monique now dressed in her after party attire – a cute turquoise sequined silk one-shoulder mini dress that fell mid-thigh with a draped sash from the shoulder. The Ashish mini dress with a low V-back was paired with a pair of black leather sandals with a heel that measure five and half inches. The Yves Saint Laurent (YSL) sandals with the knotted multi-strap detail at the front were paired with a pair of square emerald-cut diamond hoop earrings, set in an 18k white gold from Jacob & Co. (J and her hair, that was in the same hairstyle she wore to the awards, went perfectly with her whole outfit, tying it all together. "Mo, you look amazing."

"Uh-huh," Monique said, "I do not believe you because I don't believe in suck-ups."

"I'm not sucking up," Corbin protested.

"When don't you suck up?" Lucas asked him with a roll of his eyes.

"So do you!"

"I do not!"

"Lucas Stephen Grabeel, you so suck up," Ashley said, making her presence known as she walked out of the bedroom in her new outfit that consisted of a black sequined mid-thigh length dress with spaghetti straps. The cute Tibi dress was paired with a the same heels that Monique was wearing, but in a purple and it was paired with her hairstyle from the awards and a beautiful pair of round 18k white gold diamond hoop earrings.

"I do not," Lucas told her, "And you look beautiful."

"Thanks, I know," Ashley told him, her Sharpay attitude appearing causing them all to roll their eyes, "And yes you do."

"I'm not gonna win this argument am I?" Lucas asked none one in particular.

"Nope," they all echoed throughout the suite.

"Dude, just let the female win because then they can never be mad at you," Zac advised him, "Take me and Vanessa for example, when we get into an argument and she says something I don't agree with and she does end up being wrong, which is almost like ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, I just nod my head and agree with her, that way we never go to bed mad at each other and that way…well, I think you get the picture."

"Um, Dude," Corbin said his eyes widening.

"She's standing right behind me isn't she?" Zac asked them, his eyes widening too. Turning towards the bedroom door way, he found his beautiful girlfriend of six years standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and an amused smirk on her face. "Baby, hi! You look like a Golden Goddess!"

"Uh-huh," Vanessa replied, not believing him, and walking towards him with her gold, completely sequined Brian Lichtenberg Grecian dress that was one shoulder while the other shoulder was resting on her upper arm, down past her shoulder a little bit and fell mid-thigh on her left side and almost to her knee on the right side.

They all watched as her Christian Louboutin glitter peep-toe platform, six inch, high heel feet led her towards him while her 14k yellow gold hoop earrings from Jacob and Co. swayed back and forth in her ears as she approached her stud of a boyfriend, and placed a hand on his chest as she whispered something into his ear causing his mouth to drop open and his eyes to go wide.

"I wonder what she's telling him," Corbin told Monique, Lucas, and Ashley along with Vanessa's entourage as they watched her pull away with a smirk and a wink before she began to walk towards them with an extra sway of her hips.

"V, what'd you say to the poor guy?" Ashley asked, seeing Zac's shocked look.

"Oh, just that the sex's always better when I win," she told them with a shrug of her shoulders as she walked towards the suite door and out of the room, leaving a stunned room behind her.

**ZANESSA*IS*TRUE*EVERLASTING*LOVE**

"Congratulations Vanessa you deserved the awards," Ashley Greene from Twilight told one of her best friend.

"Aw, thanks Ashley," Vanessa replied as she hugged the girl, who played the Pixie-haired super hyper Alice Cullen.

"You and Zac are sure gonna have some fun tonight aren't you?" Ashley G asked her with a wink while besides Vanessa the blonde haired Ashley burst out into laughter.

"_**ASH! ASHLEY!"**_ She exclaimed towards the two Ashley's, who were laughing hysterically.

"We sure are," Zac said as he approached the girls and wrapped an arm around his beautiful girlfriend's waist.

"_**ZACHARY DAVID ALEXANDER EFRON,"**_ Vanessa exclaimed, "that is the last sexual comment, you are _so_ sleeping on the couch and I am _so_ calling your mother, Mister."

The two Ashley's held onto each other tightly as they laughed at the couple as Vanessa walked away with her iPhone in hand with Zac trailing behind her begging her not to call his mom.

**The End…**

* * *

_**Well, there is. Sorry it took so long, I totally forgot about this. But to make up for it, I'm gonna rewrite this story, but leave this version up, but still post the new version so "2K12 Golden Globes 2.0" hehe. **_

_**U.G.L.Y.**_

_**U Gotta Love Yourself,**_

_**Jessica.**_

"_You know if we didn't stick together, then we would be very lost indeed." _

**~ Winnie the Pooh**


	24. Fighting With You

**Title: **Fighting With You

**Author: **Jess L.A (a.k.a bangelluvforever)

**Disclaimer: **As per always, I don't own anything related to HSM or the song!

**Claimer: **I only own my ideas, the plot and characters you don't recognize. I also own the middle names of all the HSM characters. I also own the nicknames! :D

**Rating: **T because of language.

**Feedback: **Very much appreciated.

**Characters: **Troy & Gabriella & Others.

**Full Summary: **Based on a quote that I've seen & read. It's Troyella and well, since I suck at summaries you'll just have to read it to know what it's truly about.

* * *

**=Fighting With You=**

**-By Jess L.A.-**

* * *

"_**SHUT UP AND KISS ME, I HATE FIGHTING WITH YOU."**_

_**~ UNKNOWN**_

* * *

"**MY FUCKING GOD! I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON,"** the Filipina yelled, her wavy hair whipping around to slap him on the cheek as she stalked off, dark tan, suede, one and half inch heeled ankle cowboy boots stomping as they hit the concrete.

"Urgh that woman!" a chestnut haired, electric blue-eyed male hissed out as he crossed his muscular arms over his toned chest that was clothed in white v-neck t-shirt from Aéropostale, glaring eyes hidden underneath his Ray Ban silver aviator sunglasses.

"Dude…." The man's best friend said, in shock his mouth a gap.

"What she pissed me off?" Troy Bolton told his best friend, the mini-afro haired Chad Danforth.

"She always pisses you off," the other African American, besides Chad, named Zeke Baylor, pointed out.

"Yeah, but not to the point I wish she was a guy so I could hit her," the pissed off young man told his best friends.

"Dude, you're fuming," his best friend told him.

"Damn right, I am and I have every right to be," Troy told him with a nod as he started stalking in the direction she went with her four best friends, who happened to be his best friend's girlfriends.

"Troy, man," Ryan Evans, a blond haired blue eyed young man, "you should have let her explain."

Sighing, Troy agreed, "I should have, your right, but you guys know me, I get pissed and I say stuff I don't mean, especially to her."

"Plus your stubborn as hell," Jason Cross, a shaggy brunette haired brown eyed young man, added with a smirk.

"True that," the other three boys agreed as Troy nodded in agreement and laughed at his friends as he continued to head in the direction his girl had went in.

**HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Urgh, I hate that guy!" Gabriella hissed as she stood in line with her best girl friends, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Martha Cox, and Kelsi Nielsen, for the next roller coaster.

"No you don't," the four told her.

"Okay, so hate's a very strong word," Gabriella agreed as they nodded, but then smirked and said, "but I strongly dis-love him right now."

"Gabriella," the four girls groaned, rolling their eyes at their bull headed best friend.

"What, I do," she told them, "he's so thick skulled and stubborn, and…"

"Just like you," the girls told her.

"Him? No way," she scoffed.

"So yes way," Sharpay, Ryan's twin sister and Gabriella's best-best friend said, "Brie-Ella, I've never meant two people who were so different yet the same at the same time."

Gabriella just looked at her best friend and rolled her eyes before glaring as she spotted the object of her anger get in line farther down the line. Turning around she smiled at the person running the ride, and put her bag in one of the cubbyhole's by the exist to the ride before climbing in beside her best friend. Bucking up the yellow harness to the seat, Gabriella then grabbed onto the steal, shiny silver handles on the harness and flashed a smirk at Troy as the Mantis began to get ready to take off out.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Taylor, who was on the other side of Gabriella, asked her.

"Yeah, I mean you never do roller coasters without Troy," Sharpay wondered to, even though they both knew she loved roller coasters.

"Yeah, guys of course," Gabriella said, even though inside she was scared because this ride was one that you stood up on.

**HSM*HSM*HSM**

"She's really going to do it without you," Chad said shocked, "but she never rides roller coasters without you."

"Dude, it's fine she loves them, she loved them even before I did," Troy told them with a roll of his eyes underneath his sunglasses as he watched her as the conductor of the ride began the introduction to the ride.

"Hey isn't this one the one we were warned about?" Ryan asked, "the one that people come off dizzy, sick, and light-headed, especially if you were small because I got to say those girls are small."

"I know which is why I'm worried about Kelsi," Jason told them and secretly Troy agreed with him because he too, was worried about his significant other as the train took off, leaving a gust of wind in it's departure.

"I'm sure they'll all be fine," Zeke said as he went to stand in between Jason and Ryan while Troy and Chad got into the seats in front of them, trying to be positive, although he too was worried about his blonde haired, blue eyed girlfriend.

**HSM*HSM*HSM***

"Woah," all the girls said together as they got off and tried to feel their legs.

"Woah is right," Gabriella mumbled as she dizzily grabbed the railing and let it help her down the exit of the ride before she found a bench and sat down on it.

"Brie-Ella, sweetie, are you okay?" Sharpay asked worriedly after all the effects, except for the soreness of her legs and neck, went away.

"Mhm just give me a minute," she told her, her head in her hands while her elbows rested on her bare knees.

**HSM*HSM*HSM**

"That ride was insane," Chad said, still feeling a little wobbly on his muscular legs.

"Definitely," Jason agreed, slowly gaining feeling back in his shoulders as he rotated them.

"It's hell on the shoulders, neck and legs though," Ryan stated, rubbing his neck.

"And on the head, I've got a headache," Zeke told them.

"Hey there are the girls," Troy said, even though he felt all they were, he was more worried about his girlfriend and he was right to worry when he saw the purple floral printed spaghetti strap top of his girlfriend as she rested her hands on her bare knees thanks to the medium wash, rolled denim shorty shorts she was wearing.

**HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Hey there's the boys," Kelsi said, spotting the boys as they walked over to them.

"Hey, look there's Troy, honey, he's coming," Taylor said as she rubbed Gabriella's back while Sharpay rubbed her arms.

"Hey guys," Martha greeted them.

"Hey baby," Ryan greeted his girlfriend.

"How's is she?" Troy asked Kelsi.

"Light-headed and sick to her stomach," Kelsi replied and watched as Taylor and Sharpay moved out of the way to let Troy comfort his wife, and the two girls to go to their fiance's, Taylor to Chad and Sharpay to Zeke.

"Hey Baby Brie, how you feeling?" He asked her as he swatted down before her, and hearing her whine he gently smiled and hooked one arm under her knees and one arm over her shoulder, picking her up into his arms, carrying her back to the hotel.

**HSM*HSM*HSM**

**(Hotel - Troy & Gabriella's room)**

"Alright, lets get you into some more comfortable clothes okay?" Troy said as he sat her down on the bed and went over to the dresser where she had put her clothes while they stayed in their hotel.

Opening the second drawer, he pulled out a black Victoria's Secret sleep shirt that had 'V. Secret' with a heart in pink going up the left side of the shirt, before closing the drawer and walking back over to the bed. Stripping her of her Aéropostale clothes, Troy then gently unhooked her white lace bra from Victoria's Secret and tossed it onto the floor with the rest of her clothes, only leaving her in her white lace thong before he put the shirt over hear head. Moving her arms into the sleeves, he then kissed his almost asleep wife on the forehead and tucked her into the bed.

"You get some rest okay?" He told her, caressing her cheek, "I'll get us some room service and let our friends know how you're holding up."

**HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Mm, Wildcat?" Gabriella asked as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living area of their hotel room to find Troy standing out on the balcony.

"Hey baby, are you hungry?" He asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she approached him and smiled down at her.

"Aren't you still mad at me?" She asked him instead.

"Gabriella –"

"No, Troy, I would totally understand if you were because –" She protested only to be interrupted with a kiss on her lips, but that didn't stop her from talking when he pulled back but what did stop her was the finger placed over her lips.

"Gabriella Bolton, will you please just shut up and kiss me. I hate fighting with you," he told her.

Gabriella smiled and did what she was told as the sun began to set in the background and their friends from their spots on the beach looking at them, were wolf whistling and taking pictures.

**The End!**

* * *

_**Well, there you guys go! I'm sorry that it's a rather boring one, but this is to try to help me get back into the writing mood. I mean, guys, I have all these ideas but I can't find the motivation to write them all and when I do start to write them I lose faith in my skills, or just stop writing all together because I get so bored. Any one got any advice? **_

_**BTW, for those of you who read "More Than Just a Spring Fling & Pure Hatred" I do have the sequel started and I'm nine chapters in and I've been debating whether or not to rewrite the original story before posting the sequel, or would you just like the sequel now? It's your decision, vote on my profile! **_

_**Again, this was used as a (lousy) excuse to get me in the spirit of writing again and I don't know if it worked, and if it did I don't know for how long. Therefore, I don't know how long it will be until I write another one or even update a story, but I do have two one-shots in mind, one a Troyella one revolving around the Blake Shelton & Miranda Lambert song "Home" that takes place at the 2012 Olympics, and one that's Zanessa revolving around the song "(Kissed You) Good Night". So what do you guys think?**_

_**Please don't forget to R & R,**_

_**Jess L.A.**_


	25. A Very Military Halloween

Author's Note: Here is a new one from me, a little bit different than something I do, I think? Anyways, I'm sorry it's a couple of days late, I would have posted this on Halloween but when I was home from college for a week, since we were moving, I had no internet which was a total bummer. So here it is, better late than never right? Please remember to review, and please oh please no flames for me not haven wrote in forever and all that what can I say my life's hectic and even though it's my first year/semester of college, it's a huge bitch!

* * *

**=A VERY MILITARY HALLOWEEN=**

**-BY JESS L.A-**

"I still can't believe I agreed to this," Gabriella Montez groaned to her best friend on Skype.

"Brie-Ella, you promised us that you would! You can't just not do it because none of us will be in town tonight!" Sharpay Evans scolded her god-sister with a glare.

"But Shar-Bear!"

"Don't 'but Shar-Bear' me, Gabriella Marie Montez," the blonde glared even more at her.

"Don't call me by my full name, Sharpay Anne Evans," the brunette shot back.

"Touché."

"Damn straight!"

"Ella, listen to me," her boyfriend's best friend, Chad, said while in a group conversation with the two and the rest of their friends, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, and Martha.

"I'm listening," she told Taylor's boyfriend.

"Good," he replied, "Gabriella, you not only promised us you wouldn't mope or hold off on the scary movie marathon because we're not there for Halloween. We all tried our hardest to get back to New Mexico for Halloween, but it just wasn't in the cards this year. But Gabriella, you didn't only promise us, or your parents, or your brother and Christy, or even your niece and your nephew that would still celebrate and not mope, but you promised Troy. Now what would he think the next time I Skype with him, and tell him you didn't do as you promised?"

"Easy, nothing because you won't tell him," she told him with a glare.

"Don't glare at me and tell me what I won't dare, I'm more scared of him than I am of you," he told her.

"Chad, you won't tell him because of that, but because he's got more important things to think and care about while over seas, like, oh I don't know, staying alive!"

"Gabriella, yes, he's got that to worry about, but that doesn't stop him from worrying about you, we all know that, even you do. He doesn't care about his own life, he cares about you."

"I know and that's what scares me," she admitted softly.

"It scares us all, honey," Taylor spoke up and softly told her and everyone gave their own nods in agreement.

"You just have to believe him and what he's doing," Zeke told her.

"I do, I do," she told them all, truthfully.

"We know, sweetie, we know," Kelsi told her.

"But you've got to live your life like he wants you too, tonight," Jason told her.

"So stop moping around and go clean off your beautiful face," Martha told her.

"And get a shower," Ryan advised farther.

"And get all dolled up in the cute getup that we chose while I was last visiting," Sharpay told her.

"But guys," Gabriella started.

"No buts Montez," the eight friends all told her at once.

Gabriella smiled and laughed at that, "I miss you guys and love you guys!"

"We miss and love you too, Brie-Ella, now go!" Sharpay told her and before she could say anything else everyone else echoed Sharpay's love and miss you feelings before saying by and ending the group call.

"What am I gonna do, huh?" Gabriella asked her dogs who were all sprawled out on either side of her. Looking over at the picture on her nightstand, she picked it up and ran her thumb over the male in the picture as tears fell onto the glass, "I miss you so much, Troy Alexander. Please, please, stay safe and come home soon. I love you."

"He loves you and misses you too," came a voice from her bedroom doorway.

"I guess," she told the voice, picking her head up and looking towards where the voice came from.

"You guess? That doesn't sound like the little sister I know, who knows and believes in her fiancés words of 'I love you', 'I miss you', and 'I'll stay safe because I intend on marrying you and living happily ever after with you'," Brett Montez told his little sister as he came to sit beside her on her bed.

"I just miss him so much that it hurts," she told her brother, tears flowing down her cheeks that flowed even harder as she was pulled into her brother's strong and loving arms as he whispered words of comfort as he rocked her back and forth.

**HSM*HSM*HSM***

"You guys be good for Papa and Nana, and mommy and daddy, okay?" Gabriella told her niece and nephew, Adam and Stella.

"Yes, ma'am," the both stood up straight and saluted her causing her to giggle, knowing it was all because of her Halloween costume.

"You guys ready?" Brett came into the foyer with his wife and his parents.

"Yep," the two replied.

Gabriella smiled and pulled out her iPhone to take a picture of the family, "Smile my Christmas family."

Brett and Christy with their children, all of them dressed as elves, although Brett's was from the movie 'Elf' and Stella's mini-elf costume was really a kid version of the Rockefeller Rockett's Christmas outfits while Adam and Christy actually costumes actually looked like real Christmas elf attire. And topping off the whole Christmas theme, Inez and Greg Montez were dressed as Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus.

"So are you guys ready to mope between trick-or-treaters?" Gabriella asked her dogs as she looked at them to see them pick their head up at her voice and then put their head down over their crossed paws and sigh. "Yeah me too."

_BHAHAHAHAHA-BOO!_

Hearing her parent's Halloween door bell theme sound, she straightened out the army cap on her head, put the black Ray Ban sunglasses on the neckline of her black tank top that was tucked into her camo short shorts, and made sure her dog tags that were custom made from her fiancé were around her neck as always, and that her camo high heeled boots were tied before she grabbed the bowl full of candy.

Putting a smile on her face, she opened the door and said, "Happy Hallo..."

"Trick or treat, Baby Brie," the man on the other side of the door said causing Gabriella to instantly tear up and drop the bowl of candy only to have the man catch it with his quick reflexes.

"T…Troy," the Filipina said in between sobs as she backed up and shook her head back and forth, not believing in him the concept of him walking into the front door and shutting it behind him before putting the bowl of candy on the steps, all the while still dressed in his Army Uniform.

"Yeah Baby Brie, it's me, I'm home," he told her as he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Troy," she sobbed as she clung to him and the dogs happily danced around them, happy to have him home.

"Shh, Brie, shh, it's okay, I'm okay," Troy tried to comfort her and when that didn't work, he pulled away and lightly kissed her. Placing his forehead on hers, he cupped her cheeks and ran his thumbs over her cheekbones as they gazed into each other's eyes with tears brimming in them, or flowing down her cheeks in Gabriella's case. "God, have I missed you. I love you, Baby Brie."

"Oh Troy, I've missed you so, so much too that it's hurt," she told him, "I love you too."

Smiling they wished each other a Happy Halloween before passionately kissing each other and just enjoyed being with each other as they handed out Halloween candy in their Army camouflage.

_**Happy Halloween!**_

_**Be Safe & Enjoy It!**_

* * *

_**Happy Halloween, I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but there have been things going on in my life, such as my first year of college and more, so much more.**_

_**Forever,**_

_**Jess L.A.**_


	26. French Fries, Dogs, and Bitches

_**Title:**_ French Fries, Dogs, and Bitches

_**Author: **_bangelluvforever

_**Rating:**_ K+ , but be warned, near the end there are...two swear words...so yeah

_**Category:**_ HSM, Troyella in all three drabbles.

_**Timeline:**_ None, just randomness.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I SO DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

_**Author's Note:**_ So here's the thing. I'm in a writer's block and I was told the best way to do that is to write and write and write, even if it's just random nothingness, so I was one on of my addictions, tumblr, and I came across this pretty cool tumblr page called "Teenager Posts" and I decided to take a quote or quotes and just write whatever comes to mind reading them. Now, fair warning I don't know if any of the drabbles will be related or not, but I guess we will see, huh? Here goes nothing..

* * *

**=French Fries, Dogs, and Bitches=**

**-By Jess L.A.-**

**Teenager Post #10462: "Hey look at that!" *takes french fry* "What?" "Nevermind."**

"So how are your classes going?" Troy asked his girlfriend as they sat at one of their favorite diners on a Friday night eating dinner.

"You know, the usual long and tiring," Gabriella replied before taking a bite of Philly Cheesesteak.

"Do you like your teachers?" He asked her as his fork poked at a french fry to twirl it around in the gravy on the same plate.

"Yeah, they're okay, except this one," she replied after chewing her cheese dipped corn nugget.

"What's a matter with him?" He asked her, his protective mode kicking in.

"He's just...I don't know every time he looks at me or gets near me, warning bells go off," she honestly replied, chills running down her arms.

"Brie, if he..."

"I know, if he does anything you'll be the first to know," she replied with a smile as she finished up her Philly Cheesesteak.

"Good," was his reply after he finished up his cheeseburger.

"How about you? How are your classes and teachers?" She asked him, twirling her last corn nugget into the last of the cheese, making sure to pick up every last bit of it before popping it into her mouth.

"Same old, same old," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "teachers will be teachers and work will be work."

"True," she replied with a smile before an idea popped into her mind.

"How's your brother?" The basketball star asked the brainiac.

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "Hey look at that! Speak of the devil? There he is!"

"What, where?" He asked turning around to look while unknown to him his girlfriend took a couple of the gravy covered fries and quickly popped them into her mouth.

"Nevermind my mistake," she replied with a shy shrug of her shoulders.

"Uh huh," he said, hiding his smirk as he saw her gravy covered fingers and the little spot of gravy at the corner of her lips, and put the puzzle together, and deciding to let her get away with it because he just loved her that much.

* * *

**Teenager Post #10448: That awkward moment when you're at your friend's house and they are getting yelled at, so you just stand there and pet the dog.**

**"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN YOUNG MAN!"** Was all I heard as I entered the back door to my best friend's house, what has he done now? Will he never learn?

"Mom, will you calm down! It wasn't as it seemed!" Came his predictable reply causing me to roll my brown eyes.

"Don't you dare give me that, Troy Alexander," Lucille's deadly calm voice drifted through the house.

"Mom, come on, Gabriella's due here any minute and I do not want her to hear this."

_What the hell do I have to do with this_, I wondered as Troy's faithful companion, Lady, his beautiful Golden Retriever approached her in the need of some tender love and care.

"Don't you dare use my adoptive daughter against me," Lucille scolded him, "I'm not the one who has my head too far up my ass to realize that that beautiful girl is still in love with you."

_Okay, I thought I was hiding it well_, I thought as I continued to pay attention to golden beauty at my feet, _apparently not. Note to self, try better to hide known feelings still there for best friend._

"Mom, we've been over for two years, she's my best friend," was his barely heard reply causing my heart to sink further into depression. _Is he really over me? While I sit and quietly yearn for him still?_

"Who you very much happen to be in love with," was Momma Lucille's confidant reply.

"How do you know that?" Was my ex-boyfriend's spoken wonderment to my quiet wonderment.

"Chad, he may got a big mouth but he also had a big heart and just like the rest of us, want you two back together," Lucille told him, "you guys have always been stronger together than apart."

* * *

**Teenager Post #10432: Going to your friends house, and just being like, "Bitch, feed me."**

**"BRIE, WHERE ARE YOU?"** I yelled throughout my best friend's house before a smell quickly reached my nose. _Is that...no it couldn't be, it's not...she wouldn't have gone there without me, would she...She would!_

"In the kitchen, Bolton, no need to shout," was her reply along with the sound of plates clicking together.

"Why do I smell..." I said, but stopped in my tracks at her smirk at the sight that greeted me.

"Surprise," her smirked reply came as she dished various dishes onto a plate.

_I was right, she did go there_, I thought looking at the glorious food in front of me.

"Well, what are you looking at?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"What are _you_ doing is the better question," I replied as I sat down at the island and at her confused expression I proclaimed, "Bitch, feed me."

"Troy Alexander Bolton, did you just call me a bitch?" She asked me shocked.

"Yes I did," I told her with my charming smile, "my bitch."

"Yours huh?" She asked handing me a fully food loaded plate and a glass of wine.

"Always," I winked at her causing her to blush.

* * *

_**Well, there you guys go. I hope you liked them. Those were just some bull-crappy stories that popped in my head during those quotes, I honestly don't know if they helped me with my writer's block or made it worse. What do you guys think?**_

_**Always,**_

_**Jess L.A.**_

_**QUESTION:**_ I'm going to do a Spring Break story to help me get out of this funk and I have a million different ideas for it running through my head. So I was wondering, should I do everyone, just Troy and Gabriella (kind of a re-do, re-vamped "More Than Just Spring Fling & Pure Hatred"), or one with just Troy and Gabriella and maybe Sharpay and Chad (with Sharpay and Chad being a couple, although I'm a strong Taylor & Chad, and Zeke & Sharpay supporter)? Let me know!

___"I'm the author of my life; unfortunately I'm writing in pen and can't erase my mistakes,so take me ore leave me  
because the one's who really love me will stay and love me unconditional._"

******~Jess L.A.**


	27. Losing It

_**Title: **_Losing It

_**Author: **_bangelluvforever

_**Disclaimer: **_I so don't own anything.

_**Couples: **_I can't tell you, because honestly I don't know if I wrote this for Troyella or Zanessa, so you chose(:

_**Timeline: **_None

_**AN:**_ Yep, another drabble based on a saying I found. I hope you guys like it, although I'm sure I won't so you guys probably won't either, oh well...here goes nothing...

* * *

**=Losing It=**

**-By Jess L.A.-**

She watched day in and day out as if in an out of body experience.

She watched herself drift slowly and slowly away from who she truly was, and she knew it was all because everyone, including him and herself, saw her as his girlfriend, the perfect possession to have. Is that all she was to them, to him, to her? She didn't know anymore.

"I'm losing it," she told him one night as they swung back and forth in the hammock they were cuddled up on on a beach in Hawaii, their safe haven.

"What?" He asked her, confused as he pulled her closer to protect her from the slightly chilly air of the night.

"Myself," was her quiet whisper.

"Yourself?" He asked her with a small smile and a raised eyebrow, "that's not possible."

"Yes it is," came the soft reply from her soft, plump lips.

"_No_ it isn't," he reassured her, cupping her cheeks. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he looked at her, electric blue zapping into chocolate brown, "because I'd never let you lose yourself, if I did that you wouldn't be my best friend, the girl I feel in love with. And that girl? I'd give up anything for just to have her in my life from now and into the next life and the life after that, _forever_."

Smiling at each other, her eyes glistening with hope and love, and his sparkling with truth, love and promises, they both knew that she'd never lose herself and when she felt like it, he'd always be there to pull her back and reassure her that she was exactly who she knew she was, who he knew she was.

* * *

_**Well, there's another one. Sorry, it's so short, but it is a drabble. And you know, I actually think I liked this one, simple and cute. How about you guys? Have a safe and fun Spring Break!**_

_**Always,**_

_**Jess L.A.**_

___"I'm the author of my life; unfortunately I'm writing in pen and can't erase my mistakes,so take me ore leave me  
because the one's who really love me will stay and love me unconditional._"

******~Jess L.A.**


End file.
